Breaking A Habit
by Irah
Summary: Ever wondered how it would feel like living with two guys an you're the only woman? The trio do have their disagreements but also have their fun moments, that is until someone's emotions get too deep. Jelousy, envy, and love found in the most unexpected of places. "So this is how it's gonna be?" AU OC...NOT YAOI! When life gives you lemons grab some tequila. Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

_****__**This is another story im working on aside from, "A Jilted Lover's Purpose" I hope you enjoy this bit ^_^**_

_****__**I decided to change the prologue since im doing a different approach with this story so I hope you don't mind =)**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It is 4:43 in the morning and he tossed and turned in his bed; stuffing his face under his pillow, tuning out her captivating moans coming through the wall. He grabbed his headphones; putting the volume to the max but it wasn't a success; whenever the music came to a halt, he would listen to her pleasing cries registering all her melody; rousing to her voice. He threw the headphones, unsure of where their destination might be. Turning to his side; looking at the beautiful green haired woman lay soundlessly asleep gave him two choices: He could wake her up and hoped to take his thoughts off the woman's moans in the other room, or he can just get up and leave.

As much as he wanted to copulate with the appealing woman he chose the latter; grabbing his sweats off the floor and his leather jacket, not even bothering with a shirt or shoes. He jogged down the flight of stairs slipping against the hardwood floor into the tiny table.

"FUCK!" he kicked the table even further as he hit his foot; breaking the vase of flowers a secret admirer brought for her, "who the hell puts a table in the middle of the walkway!"

Without further restraints he made his way outside slamming the door closed; strolling down the esplanade to his custom colored black and cyan 350z. He started the car; waiting only a second to speed off, like a bat out of hell.

Why all of a sudden she distances herself away is a mystery to him. After all, they had to see each other because they are roommates; nothing more, but he wanted more, no…he needed more.

"Heh, 'Payback is a bitch' huh?" laughing as he quoted the woman, "…fucking payback,"

He rode on the highway accelerating to the purr of his car's engine; silence is his tranquil for right now since his thoughts did a zero to ninety. He looked at the symbolic scenery before him, it was a reflection of what he felt; emptiness, a feeling he knew all too well.

All she wanted to do was love him but all he did was push her away. He feared that she was like all the other women he brought home and that was his one mistake; this is now something he would have to endure as he basked in his lonesome.

He was scared, lonely, and emotionally drained. He liked the life style of bringing home three woman at one time, he enjoyed going around the parties get felt and grind on, and he loved the drinking. He wasn't scared of anything, but when it comes down to love and her; he cower back ten steps.

He's afraid of having his heart broke; he wouldn't know how to handle it. She saw through his tough guy exterior, looking past his man-whore actions and understanding that deep down he was afraid; to love and be loved. She was his joy all along and yet he never admitted to himself, he needed her now more than ever.

"I fucked that up," he smiled, knowing that he much rather turn off the bridge.

* * *

A/N: I'll be switching between stories, so let me know what you Liked/Disliked about this one, it will be much appreciated. ^_^


	2. Breaking the Rules

**A/N: Just so no one is to be confused my OC name Aleya "Le" Shinel ^_^**

**My first chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy =3**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

_**Breaking the Rules**_

Renji stared at the pair of oil stained legs that been under the automobile for two hours, "You still working on that thing?"

A soft voice spoke from under the classic, "Yeah, care to help?"

"I don't know anything about cars, especially that kind," gnawing on a cube of ice, "Only thing I know is how to drive them,"

Laughter came from under the car; wiping her hands on her already stained pants and sliding from under her pride and joy, "I can teach you,"

"Nah, if I touch that thing only thing you'll be driving is your imagination,"

She laughed again, flipping her side bang out of her face; running her fingers through her bob-layered haircut, "You sure know how to make my day," wiping the sweat from her forehead with her tank.

"Hey Aleya," Renji looked at her serious, "Can you stop lifting your shirt like that? You are showing your bra,"

"It's not like you haven't seen one,"

"That's not the point; after all I do know you,"

Without further arguing she dropped her shirt from her forehead, sighing from his complaint, "It's hot Renji!"

"What do you expect; we're at the end of July,"

"I'm more of a fall person anyway," getting ready to lift her shirt to wipe her forehead again before catching Renji's stare, "sorry," turning her gaze away from his.

Aleya looked at her surrounding neighborhood, it wasn't much but she like the suburb life. Their friends lived close by, and they were close to downtown; making it convenient for her whenever she went grocery shopping.

She turned back to see her handmade creation, her dream car that her father left to her before he died in a car crash; the very car she's working on. It was the last thing he ever touched before it wrapped around the tree with him being inside. It was still painful to think about it; she tried not too but it was something that she had to endure.

The hood was open on the 1970 Dodge Charger, displaying a 528 cubic inch hemi V8. It was a scare driving the car; six hundred horse power and six-hundred-fifty ft-lb of torque can send any woman away terrified, but no, not her.

Renji loved to watch her overlook the car to perfection, she even game him a full review of the car: From the Chrysler 727 three speed automotive transmission, cone converter, winters shifter, general driveshaft, Dana 60 reel axel, Hedman headers, flowmaster duel mufflers, morse 3-inch tubes, Holley fuel pump, earl's hoses, the hotckis springs an shocks, coys wheels, the continental sport contact tires, wildwood brakes, the gauges and even the matt sweeney fabricated door panals.

It was a bit much to take in for him since he didn't know much about cars, but he managed to get the hand of what she was talking about whenever she had a problem.

"I'm sure it took a while to fix up once you shipped it overseas," he shook his head, "that's a mean machine with all those expensive parts,"

She spent her life saving to build the beauty, she walked over and sat next to the natural crimson haired man, "Nothing like hard work eh?" resting her elbows on her knees, "that's why you guys barely seen me whenever school was over,"

"That's a damn shame, choosing a car over your friends," teasing her as she gave him a playful push, "anyway, the car must hold a sentimental value for you to go through all the trouble in shipping it here,"

Her smile slowly faded an she grew quiet. He's right, but the car hold more than that, it holds her past, the memories her, her father, and her brother shared, something she didn't want to give up right away.

Renji seen her demeanor change drastically; resulting in him asking another question away from the subject, "Are you ready to celebrate Grimmjows birthday tonight?"

"Please don't remind me it's his birthday, just say a random night out," smiling at him, "but if you must know yes, I hope we have fun like we did last time,"

"I'm sure you would, you were so drunk that you started dancing on Ichigo like he was your own strip pole,"

Her face turned a bright red, "Shut up! You're not supposed to mention that!"

Renji couldn't help the blatant guffaw that roared into the street, "I think he likes you even more now,"

"He can't," her cheeks turning back to their natural color, "we have an agreement, and besides you know the rules just as well as I,"

"Rule number one: 'no catching feelings'" accordingly speaking in unison.

"Speaking of," leaning back on her palms now, "I see you and Rukia made up,"

"Heh, she finally understands how this thing work,"

A raspy "Worthless" came from the screen door behind them, grabbing both of their attention as they looked to see the blue haired beau.

"How long were you standing there?" Aleya asked

"It's no concern t-"

"Forget it," calmly cutting him off before they got into a pointless heated confrontation. They both knew they couldn't talk to each other without being smartasses to one another, so she tried to avoid it as much as possible; it gets hard because she shares a home with him.

"You got some nerve calling someone worthless, I bet you have someone upstairs with you right now," Renji looked back to see him grinning in the doorway, as two pair of hands manifested on Grimmjow's body.

"Grimmjow, come back upstairs," a sensual voice called for him. Then another voice giggled at the top of the steps; waiting for him.

Smirking now, "Does that answer your question Renji?"

Renji respected the man even though he can be a narcissistic prick all the time, but Renji gave credit to where it's due.

Grimmjow turned to meet the beauty with plum colored hair, "Round three?" wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her up. She nodded her head in a yes; kissing his neck as he made his way upstairs where the other blonde haired woman followed behind them.

Aleya watched as they disappeared into the left side of the staircase, murmuring to herself, "…before they even made it to the bed?"

"Huh?"

She turned back to meet Renji wide eyed, "I have to admit, he's the man,"

Renji slightly laughed. He never met a gorgeous woman like Le or befriended one like her before. It's as If she was more of his brother than a sister to him. She wouldn't get offended about things most women would, "You are a rare woman indeed,"

She bowed her head, "thank you my dear," smiling at him.

He could slap himself; he figured the deafening thought was too loud since he spoke what wasn't supposed to be expressed, but the awkward situation went better than expected. She's a tough one to anger an Renji was thankful for that, but Grimmjow can get under her skin easily; he can piss anyone off.

"HEEEY!"

Renji and Le both turned their attention to the tall figure walking towards them.

"Ichigo!" Renji enthusiastically yelled, hoping off the porch's step and running to his longtime friend. It looked like he was going to give him a warm embrace as to any deep-rooted friendship would need but instead he clenched a huge fist an landed it against Ichigo's abdominal causing him to cringe over, "You bastard that was the last slice of _MY_ cheesecake you ate!...that was the last time they made that specific cake for this season!"

Ichigo only looked up and smirked at the red head; it was on. As the two started wrestling with each other of the sidewalk, bumping into grimmjows car setting off the ear splitting alarm.

Le just rose from the step an walked inside; grabbing Grimmjows keys off the hook, silencing the annoying alarm, then grabbed his last honey bun out the fridge, she was hungry and that was the first edible sweet she seen. She heard the head board banging against the wall, a loud moan, and laughing above her.

She laughed to herself, "What the hell is going on?"

After gaining her composure she yelled to the two men outside still tussling, "Boys!" they both looked at her in the screen, "can we have a peaceful afternoon for once?"

It was a pause then Renji released Ichigo's collar as Ichigo unclenched his fist; dropping his arm to his side.

She walked out into the porch biting into the delicious sweet her stomach rumbled for. Ichigo skipped up the four steps appearing in front of her, slighty bent to place a kiss on her already occupied lips, "You're breaking a rule," she accomplished to say with her mouth full of the sweet goodness.

"Who cares," he blurted.

"We have an agreement Ichigo,"

He sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Whatever," turning his back to the caustic woman.

Just as she went for another bite; expecting to taste the frosting on the piece of dough but instead she tasted Ichigo's tongue.

She wanted to pull back from his lips but decided to give in instead; he wouldn't pester her for one later.

He ended their kiss licking the frosting off the corner of her lips, "So worth it," he smirked staring into her pale green eyes.

"You have a thick skull," reprimanding the dogmatic man.

Ichigo leaned against the railing next to her, "It's not showing public affection if no one is watching right?"

Le looked around the proximity to see an elderly man across the street rocking back an fourth on his stoop; she then looked to her right to see a middle aged woman who deliberately dressed provocatively for Renji's sake, then looking left to see the Green haired woman getting out of the car; as she was the girl that snuck out to spend the night with Grimmjow the day before.

Le looked back at Ichigo, "Look around you, there are people watching," taking her seat on the second step now.

"They don't count," waving off the absent-minded audience.

Right now Aleya didn't care whether they did or didn't. She just wanted to relax her sore body. It's her day off from work and she needed the rest since she was heading out to a party that was less than ten hours away.

Ichigo sat behind the tired woman; it's obvious he took a liking to her, those reasons not involving sex. They were friends before their "agreement" and continue to be friends, with a little more extra. He couldn't help being fascinated by her beauty, personality, and intelligence.

She leaned her tired body on his chest.

"You're breaking a rule," he spoke into her scalp.

"You did it to me so it's only right I get even," talking with her mouth full; finishing the last bit of the delicious snack.

Forgetting that Renji was next to them his voice startled the two, "You guys make my stomach hurt," removing his existence from the stairs to the lounging area to play the video game.

Le crumpled the plastic in her hand resting her arms on her stooped knees as she relaxed on to Ichigo's chest. Of course he didn't mind this, he didn't care about the rules or the agreement they had. When he felt like showing his adulation, he would try his best in succeeding the action; only if she lets him. He looked to the side of her to see her eyes closed, relaxing to the cool summer breeze as the sun scorched them.

He kissed her forehead, paying to mind to the smirk that came across her face.

"You should listen more before you get hurt," softly speaking about his charming notion.

She loved the protective feeling she got from him, that all she would ever allow herself to love. It's not like she doesn't care for him or anyone else in her circle, in all actuality she's protective of them; that's all.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"I was until you spoke," she slightly smiled.

He laughed, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he rose off the step, causing her to look back at him, "come on, I'll run you a bath," holding his hand out.

This was an offer she couldn't refuse she was sore an she didn't mind him being there to massage her, she slyly grinned, "Okay,"

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

Ichigo rested the side of his face on hers as she rested the back of her head on his broad shoulder, soaking in the unbelievably steaming hot water that stopped to his shoulder and to her neck.

"This feels great," she sighed out the three words.

She slightly bent her legs to the side holding his arms wrapped around her stomach, closing her eyes to the rapture of comfort. Even though it was hot outside; the house felt like an igloo, making it even more relaxing for the two.

"Ichigo?" she lightly said his name.

"Yeah?"

Without much hesitation, she was overwhelmed with what she was feeling, "I'm happy I met you,"

He slightly laughed, "How many rules have we broken already," speaking gently into her ear.

"I have no idea," gaily laughing, "…I just want to savor this moment,"

"…So do I"

A loud knock surprised the couple, disrupting the once calm ambiance.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?" the pretentious man yelled from behind the door.

Le sighed, "Grimmjow you're an asshole…nobody disturbed you while you was making another hole into your wall with that headboard of yours,"

"I don't give a damn I gotta piss!"

Ichigo started to get out but Le didn't move, "he can wait," was her rigid response, and there was no changing that.

He sat back down but didn't lean back.

There were three knocks before the proud man kicked the door open, "I tried to be civil, so don't blame me for the door not closing," looking directly at Le

It took Le all she had not to choke him, but Ichigo held her down, deeply kissing her as Grimmjow did his business and left. Ichigo let her go; Le abruptly got up grabbing her towel stomping the whole way to her room.

Ichigo only laughed; wrapping his towel around his waist, draining the water, and grabbing their clothes. He made it to her room seeing her lounged sideways on her king size bed, still in her towel; vexed. He sat their clothes at the edge of the bed laying behind her wrapping his arms around her as he looked at her angry expression, "Don't get so worked up,"

"It's easier said than done," her voice was cold.

"I hope you know he does this purposely to piss you off,"

"Why?" turning her head to look up to his eyes.

"Because to him you're easy to get like this and you prove that to him everytime,"

Turning her head back to where it was, resting her palm by her face, "Shut up…"

He smiled, resting his face into the side of hers, his serene voice caressed her cheek, "Next time we'll go to my house it's only a house away and nobody will barge in,"

"It's a date," her voice relaxed now but her body wasn't.

Ichigo just looked at her stroking her hair to calm her, he seen her eyes flutter close as he rested his face in the back of her neck, falling asleep himself.

* * *

Let me know what you like/dislike, or what I can change


	3. The Lioness's Triumph

**Ah yes, I've been stuck with homework and looking for my loyal pup warrior, who I though ran away but he was under the steps the whole time chewing on a stick -_- im relieved though even though I cried my eyes out. (not ashame to admit that) lol**

**_Moving on now_...**

**I just sat at the beach listening to Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST and just wrote what I felt so I hope you like it ^_^**

**A/N: there's going to be an "answer" in here that I purposly left out because it'll soon reveal itself in the coming chapters =)**

* * *

**The Lioness's triumph**

_CRAWWWWWLING IIIIN MY SKIIIIIIN, THESE WOOOOOUNDS THEY WILLLL NOT HEEEEAAAAL, FEEEEEAR IS HOOOOW I FAAAAAALL, CONFUUUUUSING WHAAAAAT ISSS REAAAAAAALLLL…_

Linkin Park howled from the energetic mobile dancing across her night stand. She stretched over for it with closed eyes, knocking over her keys and the alarm clock positioned next to them. Groaning at the punishing clashes against her hardwood floor and not being able to reach her phone; she rose to her elbow out of frustration, getting the extra push she needed to touch the white portable phone.

The music was louder, ringing in her ears, "Can I just grab the phone…" whining the words.

After countless grabs for the gadget and numerous objects falling to the floor she successfully clutched the bawling phone, "I'm up I'm up," woozily speaking into the receiver.

A light laughed escaped from the innocent voice, "Just getting up?" Orihime spoke.

Le removed the annoying contraption away from her ear observing the screen to see what time it was. It was 5:27 p.m. which is the exact time she told Orihime to be at the house. She sighed in disbelief; that was the best four hours and twenty-seven minute nap she has ever had. It was just too good to be true, "Yeah…reaching for the loud phone woke me up half way,"

Her light laugh intensified through the ear piece, "Well I'm downstairs and drenched I was hoping you had some clothes I can change into,"

"Orihime really? Do you have to ask?"

"It's the polite way,"

"You don't need to be proper speaking to me, I knew you long enough now," speaking sincerely into the phone, "I'll be down,"

Orihime chuckled, "Okay, well someone just came to the door now, I'll be in the downstairs bathroom is that okay?"

Le hung up, Orihime been around her long enough to know that Le doesn't mind her coming in and doing whatever she wants, but Orhime wasn't raised by savages. She's reserved and respects other people houses and all Le want her to feel is comfort, little does she know this is Orhime's being; it's in her nature.

Rising on the support of her palm to lean against her headboard; she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to where Ichigo sat, at her desktop browsing the web then to the window next to him. Hearing her favorite weather hit against her casement window. She seen it was still light out and the stratus clouds surfaced the atmosphere signifying that it was a light rain. But no matter, any type of rain was favored.

She looked back to Ichigo, smiling to the back of him. In a girlfriend kind of way she would've been happy to claim him, someone she would settle down with, but he wasn't her man and she wasn't going to let her feelings get the best of her. Nothing is wrong with him in her eyes, but she's young; doing all that is necessary to get her life together. When all is said and done, maybe she'll give him the key to her heart, but that's a tale only time can express.

"You should've woke me up when you got up," still watching Ichigo.

"You should've seen the way you were sleeping, I couldn't wake you," rotating in the chair to look at her still weary face, "I took a picture of you," flashing a grin, "wanna see?"

"Do I have too?"

He went over to her night stand anyway. Picking up the fallen objects off the surrounding floor before getting his phone off the pillow he slept on. He pressed the necessary keys to get to the picture, then revealed to her that picture she knew she was going to loathe. She saw herself curled into a ball cuddling with the pillow, then looked to a noticeable wet spot near her face, "Is that drool?" looking from the screen to Ichigo's wide grin.

She swiftly grabbed his phone out his hand with the intent to delete the picture. Ichigo extended his long arm for the phone only for her to crawl away. He grasped her ankles yanking her back to him then crawled on top of her; pinning her to the bed then reaching for the phone. She chortled as he tickled her sides and still tried to grab for it, only for the touch-screen mechanism to drop in between the wall and the bed.

The couple paused before Ichigo sighed into the side of her face, "I just got the screen fix," talking into her ear.

"Sorry," feeling guilty she dug her face into her bed comforter. She muffled out words trying to cheer him up, "You don't know if it's broke,"

"I have a feeling," still lying on the back of her.

Two minutes went by, then three.

"Hey Ichigo," raising her head, "…you have to get off of me sometime,"

"For now I don't have to," sneering at her.

She smiled, catching on to his authentic trick, "You're sneaky,"

Ichigo didn't care about his phone; he wanted to lay with her once more before she left out to see Orhime. It's certainly not exhausting to just lay with her without having sex, even though she's strict when it comes to him showing her affection and of course he didn't listen. Ichigo knew it'll lead to his own downfall but no matter the feeling; he felt one step closer into having her heart. That feeling alone was all worth it, even if what they have between them came to an end.

"Orihime is waiting on me," playing with his fingers intertwined with hers.

She felt his smile against her cheek, "But you don't want me to get off you,"

He was right, she would've fought him off if that was the case, "Your body is so warm, it's raining, and it'll be the perfect time to just lay here with you, but Orihime is here on my behalf," slightly turning her face, to meet his lips, "…Ichigo!" bellowing in between the unforeseen kiss.

He then removed his lips off hers sighing into Le's shoulder before kissing on her exposed skin, he rose off her body. He looked at the cloth detailing her curvaceous structure. He scrutinized her round plump bottom that stood out from the towel; caressing the soft flesh through the crisp white fuzzy fabric.

"Not now," Le looked back over her shoulder to meet his warm light brown eyes, she bent her legs to bump the back of him with her heel, signaling him to proceed off her thighs.

He lifted himself off her; falling on the bed besides her as she rose moving to the door.

"You might want to put on some clothes first," reclining across her king size bed.

She laughed; completely forgetting she was in the towel. She let go of her door handle and sashayed to her built in closet, sliding the frosted glass door to the left and dropping her towel around her feet. She smirked turning to see Ichigo's eyes all over her. She loved teasing him; it was like playing with fire whenever he had that look in his eyes. If Orhime wasn't down stairs then he would've been all over her, kissing and rubbing her down. She grabbed a pair of panties; provocatively sliding the navy blue silk thong along her calf, her knees, her thighs, and swayed her hips lightly so they were placed just right around her waist. She then grabbed the bra that matched the fabric and color of her lower under garment, "Hey help me with this," looking back to Ichigo.

"heh, I'll help take it off," slightly laughing.

She knew what she was doing, "You suck,"

"On you I'll be glad too,"

"Nice comeback," snapping her bra, then grabbed a pair of neatly folded sweat pants that she stole from Grimmjow's laundry.

"How many of his sweats do you have?" Ichigo laughed again.

She only smiled, throwing over her head a fresh white tee shirt; another layer of clothing that she took from Grimmjow, "Enough to last me a lifetime,"

"Does he know you have them?"

"I don't know," slipping on her slippers, "and I don't care if he did," opening her door leaving out.

"You're so badass," fully laid out on her bed now, figuring out the rubix cube he grabbed from her nightstand.

She smiled at him, making her exit, "He'll never figure that out," she purposely changed the stickers around.

She stepped down the two steps turning the corner to jog down the flight of stairs hearing a loud, "HOW THE HELL YOU WON?" Staggering her as she was about to turn another corner into the kitchen before turning back into the lounge area. She stuck her head in the space, hearing the surround sounds of gun's letting off shots, explosions, shouting voices, snarls, and a large roar.

_**Gears of War. **_Thinking to herself.

She leaned against the door frame seeing Grimmjow in nothing but grey sweat pants, slippers, and black socks; using his knees as support for his elbows and Renji, fully dressed in a tee shirt and jeans, standing. Both were too focused into playing the game to notice the soundless stepping beauty. She laughed at the scene as Grimmjow didn't know what he was up against as for Renji taking advantage of the man's ignorance.

Grimmjow's player went down again which caused pandemonium, "BULLSHIT!" he ranted, rising from the ivory suede loveseat; as renji fell back into the suede smoky grey bean bag palpably laughing at the agitated blue-nette. Le softly chuckled staring at Grimmjow who didn't know what hit him.

She considered his feline attributes, wondering why it made him such a sex symbol. He is a gorgeous man, not like someone she ever seen before. I mean you don't run into people with naturally blue hair on the daily basis. She laughed within herself of the situation when the trio first met. Snickering again she started reflecting back on the serendipity that changed her life.

* * *

"_SHIT IM LATE!" panting and running to her classroom, she held the paper in front of her face, running since she didn't expect anyone to be in the hallway and she didn't see the blue haired demon walking in front of her._

_5… __"2-A 2-A 2-A FUCK! where the hell is 2-A?" __4…__"No, it's telling me to go straight," __3…__"Hmm...why is this so confusing!" __2…__"Oh wait...I'm definitly on the right track," 1…_

_Le bumped into what felt like a brick fall, dropping her books and papers flying everywhere._

_Suprised at hearing the gruff voice speak,_ "_Watch where the hell ya going!"_

_She held her shoulder in pain kneeling to the ground as her papers fell all around her, "Dammit!" whining of the pain, "are you on steroids?" glaring to the towering man who wasn't hurt and not a strip of clothing out of place, his menacing stare caught her off guard, almost scaring her._

_He smirked at her, "Nah sweetheart, all natural,"_

"_You should come with a bright yellow sign," clenching her teeth, lightly rocking back and forth to the pain, "I rather run into traffic!"_

_He looked at her, his smirk fading, "Nobody told you to run at full speed,"_

"_I was late for class," staring at his unusual hair color._

"_Like I sa-" He looked back at her, staring at her as she stared at him, "Is there something on my face?"_

"_N-no…I'm just…cool hair color," she was in a daze now._

"_Heh, you're the first,"_

_She stood up now getting closer to him. His body didn't move but his eyes followed the awestruck woman._

"_Is it dyed?" she asked fully amaze._

"_No,"_

_She gasped, still holding her shoulder, "You're a liar," without his consent she lifted her unscathed arm and ran her fingers through his soft blue hair, "It's so soft," a sparkle in her eyes._

_He stomached the woman's touch even though it annoyed him, "You're not from around here huh?"_

"_How you figure?" her fingers still weaved in his distinctive locks._

"_Not everyone go up to a guy they don't know an put their fingers in their hair,"_

"_Well to be frank, you're the guy I bumped into," she laughed still playing in his hair, "besides I think you like it,"_

_He smirked, "where ya from?"_

_She stared at his eyes on her, "The U.S,"_

"_Really?"_

"_It's not what it's cracked up to be," laughing again, "I just moved here yesterday morning,"_

_Grimmjow pulled away from her hand to gather her things off the floor, "Got a name?"_

"_Aleya…Aleya Shinel, but you can call me Le" her hand still where his hair was; she looked to him, "it's okay you don't have to do that," smiling at him._

"_The names Grimmjow and I don't do this often so be grateful that I'm even helping you," he stood up with her books and papers in hand, "I'll show you the nurses office,"_

_She lifted her wounded arm to help him but flinched instead._

_He snorted, about to laugh, "What were you trying to do idiot?"_

_She grabbed her shoulder again, shivering from the ache, "I…was trying to…help you,"_

_He smirked again, "Dumbass," walking by her, "I'm on steroids, remember? I don't need help with this,"_

_She laughed walking behind him._

* * *

After her first encounter with him she followed him the whole school year, even though he countered to her actions she still followed him figuring him out. Rumors even started that they were together which brought a lot of bad attention to Le from the girls of Karakura High, even some girls from out of the school. Grimmjow saw this as an opportunity; she was the repellent from the stalkers, secret admirers, and school girls who would surprise him out of nowhere trying to hug him. After their first school year together, and random running into each other during her visits into downtown; he finally introduced her to his friends, thus meeting Renji, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Rukia. She later met Szayel, Chad, Uryu, and Orhime.

Le's grateful to have met Grimmjow; she liked where they are now. She and Renji remained friends while her and Grimmjow's affiliation with each other was still rather dubious. She started shaking her head side to side; attempting to erase the image of him and her ever being together; although the thought made her smile.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Renji spoke pausing the game.

She looked to Renji; still leant against the framework of the doorway, she then looked to Grimmjow who stared at her over his shoulder, she felt like she stood in the face of her crush. Her throat tightened in an instant. She continued looking into his azure eyes, naively blushing to his stare, "You alright Le?" Renji spoke again shattering the dreamy state she was in.

"Y-yeah," _**what was that all about**_? "You know where Orihime is at?"

"She's in the bathroom still," Grimmjow spoke, still looking intently into her soul

She looked back at him almost becoming trapped into his web. Le pushed off the door frame just before she was encased. Walking down the hall next to the stairs; she heard Renji ask him, "What was that all about?" She heard his reply which only caused her to smile. She then turned to her left into another hall, standing in front of her destination. Orihime's voice echoed throughout the bathroom, "No…I know…_sighs_…that's why I'm here…I have nothing to wear for tonight!"

Without knocking Le waltz in seeing Orhime over the sink soaked talking on the phone

Orihime almost dropped her phone into the sink; attempting to catch the handset before it struck face-first into the marble flooring, "Aleya please!...don't scare me like that!"

"Hmm?" examining Orihime's bloomed expression, "why are you so jumpy?"

"You could've knocked," carrying the phone back to her ear.

"But I did knock,"

"No, you just walked in,"

"Ahh lighten up," waving it off.

"_HELLOOOO!"_ a voice yelled from the phone.

"Oh yes Rukia….I'll call you back in a few…I hope Harribel doesn't make you wear something too revealing," she squealed into the phone while Le laughed behind her.

Orihime said her goodbyes and hung up the phone, still saturated in water she turned to Le, "Le-san, I need your help,"

Le looked around her, "Umm I think I know that much Orhime," she laughed grabbing her wrist, "come on let's get you changed,"

They ran through the hall to the kitchen so Orhime wouldn't leave that much of a watery trail on the cherry oak hardwood floor, running up the steps as Le almost fell on her face, bursting with laughter. The duo made it to her room to see Ichigo still figuring out the rubix cube.

"You won't be able to finish that, give up already," indolently speaking.

"I will rule this-" Ichigo snapped the words before he seen Orihime in the door way, "Hey Inoue," his voice calm now.

She gave a light wave sheepishly, smiling at his aggravated demeanor, "Good evening Kurosaki-kun,"

Le walked to her closet grabbing a pair of black sweats and a black tee-shirt, "You…in," throwing the clothes to Orihime, she looked to Ichigo, "you…out," showing him a light smile.

He smiled back getting up walking to the door, "Don't be too long, Ulquiorra is opening door's at eight, says he got something special for Grimmjow so we all have to be there at that nine,"

"but it's only 6,"

He only smirked closing the door behind him.

Orihime was rattled looking at Le who embraces the man she longed to touch. She couldn't help but feel an ounce of jealousy of the connection they have between them. She was also envious of the bond they had when they weren't intimate. _**How can I compete with Le**_? Was all she thought. _**Ichigo would never look at me the way he sees her**_.

Unintentionally she started to compare herself to Le. _**We're built the same…she's just a little bit taller than me…our personalities are different…she's more…charming**_?_** Charming that me**_?_** Is that what Kurosaki-kun likes?**_

"Does that work for you?"

Le's voice intruded her thoughts, waking her out of her inner dispute, "U-Um sure, where should I change?"

"Uh in here…that's why I kicked Ichigo out…duh!" she laughed.

"EH?" she was taken aback but her response, "B-but you'll see me,"

"We both have the same thing!"

This was a lost cause, without any further discussion Orihime started undressing. Her wet clothes plopped to the floor as she stepped out them. Le threw her a towel to dry off before putting on the clothes she gave her.

"Wait…these aren't yours!" holding the sweats up.

"No, those are Grimmjow's," Le saw the reluctance in Orihime's eyes, "don't worry they're clean, I made sure of that," she laughed.

She felt soothed now, "How man-"

"Enough to last a life time," bringing Orihime's clichéd question to an end before she spoke that last of it.

Orihime hurled the tee shirt over her head, bringing the black fabric over her braless top.

"You coming?" Le grabbed her wet clothes putting them in her empty hamper.

"Where to?"

"To dry your clothes crazy…Where else?" Le laughed

"No, I'll stay up here,"

"Cool," Le walked out closing the door behind her.

Orihime sat on Le's large bed, looking around her medium sized spacious room. Her bedroom is cosy with wooden flooring a classic king size bed and cabinet, silky golden curtains and a small sofa that sticks to the window; accentuated with a drawing of a Lion that hung over her headboard, a bookcase of photos, and a shoe rack full of sneakers, heels, and boots. She walked over to the bookcase, looking at Le's past in the U.S and here. Seeing Le dressed up as a Lion with a gang of people who was also dressed in a feline family. _**Must be Halloween in the U.S**_.

Then she saw a picture of them two together, Le held orhime side of her face, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. She saw a picture of Grimmjow and Ichigo arguing while Renji posed in the background; a spatula in hand. She saw Rukia sitting with Harribel and herself legs crossed drinking soda with Le's finger halfway in the picture.

_**Fun times**_. Thinking to herself.

And now here she is, fretting over Ichigo and Le being together. _**Should I say something about this? Or should I just leave it alone?**_

She was more scared of her and Le ending their sisterly bond than her feelings possibly being rejected. Her mind was racing. She couldn't think of anything to say if she was to confront Le about her feelings towards Ichigo. _**Maybe now is not the right time to do so, after the party I suppose**_.

* * *

Its 7:18 p.m right now and both showers were in use Ichigo left to get ready and Le had the use the bathroom whereas Orihime already showered; busy finding an outfit that suited her. Le held her uterus from releasing the stored liquid; filling her bladder.

"Does this look nice to go out in?" Orihime held a pair of jeans and a short sleeve buttoned top that ruffled on the sides.

"For church yeah…" struggling to keep her poise.

Orihime brought the clothing away from her face gawking at the suffering woman.

"I'm kidding Inoue," she threw herself back on the bed holding herself still; she was about to burst, "anything…would…look nice…on you,"

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked hanging the clothes back where they were.

"No," Le yelped, "I have to pee…badly,"

Orhimie laughed at the animated woman, "I'm sure he'll be out soon,"

"Depending on which…one is in the bathroom,"

"Well go in there he won't see you if there's a shower curtain,"

"There isn't one…" straining now.

"Oh," was all Orhime can say

"Fuck this!" jumping up then dashing to the bathroom down the hall. She checked if the door was locked but it wasn't; immediately assuming Renji was using this bathroom. _**Thank goodness**_.

"Renji I'm using the bathroom, so don't come out yet,"

She couldn't see the blue hair behind the fogged glass doors under the rain shower.

"You had all this time to use it and yet you didn't?"

The water stopped.

"Hey!" she shouted.

And out step a divinity; like he was Poseidon himself.

Le sat on the throne she desired throwing her head back, sighing of the euphoric relief as she realesed the warm liquid. She opened her eyes to see him drying his hair; nothing on his waist.

Her eyes traveled from his lips, to his collar bone, his muscle-bound pecs, his ripped six pack, and stopped herself from going any further from his v-line.

"The hell are you staring at?" drying his body now.

He smelled so good, almost like an elixir of the green grass taking hold in the dirt, apple blossoms blushing on the branches, and rain. The very essence of the smell relaxed her.

Overlooking that there was a completely naked man in front of her; she opened her eyes. He was still drying himself off looking at her. He rubbed his abs and the muscles flexed to the towels touch; imagining her very hands rubbing on them, ascending to his pecs.

She hurriedly put her face in her hands. _**I will not fantasize about this prick.**_

"Tell me when you're done drying so I can wipe myself,"

He smirked, waiting a minute before standing before her, "I'm done,"

She removed her hands and he was standing right in front of her, nothing covering his chiseled form. She couldn't help but look at his V-line that led down to what would have her running in fear. _**This man has a monster**_!

She gasped the wrong way causing her to cough. _**He's…oh my goodness I can't deal**_.

She knew her face was flushed at the scenery before her. He laughed walking to the sink wrapping the towel around his waist leaving her to look at his long toned legs and he flawless bump. _**Perfect ass too?**_

Le was still stuck in amazement. There's no such thing as a perfect man but after taking in the scene that took place before her; he convinced her. No wonder why girls were lusting for him left and right. She reached for a piece of soft material, regretting that she ever came in the bathroom as she visualized her excitement in the tissue. **No**! dropping the tissue in the toilet and her head between her knees. _**Not me too**_.

She instantly hopped in the shower grabbing a fresh wash cloth and towel from the cabinet above the marble platform sink. "At least there's still hot water,"

An hour went by making Le the last one to get dressed. Orihime lounged on her bed looking through her pictures in her photo book. She always stopped at the elderly man that Le hugged so close to her and an older woman, bout the same age as the man, right next to her. Orhime smiled at happy the three looked.

"That's what you're wearing?" Le interrupted her train of thought again; walking in the door and dropping her towel by her feet again.

Orihime looked at herself, "What's wrong with it?"

Le looked back in her closet pulling out a short transparent lace dress, a black string underwear bikini, and a strapless bra. Setting the clothes on the bed, "come try this on," handing her a black floral cropped top corset, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Eh?" Orhime jumped back, running away from the clothes to the other side of the bed, "I'm not wearing that!"

"Tuh! I'll be damned if you're wearing that!"

"No I will not wear that! And you can't make me!" Orihime readied herself to run

All the while Le smiled; internally praying.

_**Forgive me for what I'm about to do.**_

* * *

_**=3 I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Let me know what you like/dislike ^_^**_


	4. Let The Sound Release You

**Sorry I haven't updated like I should but I was camping out for few days and I'm on the road so I had no type of service lol but now here it is. It is now 2:49 a.m and I feel like a zombie 0_o**

**I'm also looking for a Beta or some kind of assistance since ****I'm not too sure how it works on here still =/ ****help...me lol**

**I hope you enjoy though**

* * *

**Let the Sound Release You**

**Chapter 3**

_I hear thunda…but there's no rain, this type of thundaa…breaks walls and window panes,_

_I hear thunder…but there's no rain,_

_This kind of thunda…_

Grabbing the phone out of her pack pocket Le spoke, "Yeah?"

"You guys done?" Rukia's contralto voice spoke through the receiver almost as if she was angry.

"Yeah…are you okay?"

Rukia sighed through the phone, "I look ridiculous,"

"No you don't" a faint voice spoke in the background.

Le laughed now, "How many outfits did she buy you this time?"

"Entirely too many,"

"I'm sure you look fabulous," Le spoke in a reassuring way.

"I don't feel it,"

"Renji can be the judge of that,"

"L-Le-san! Why would you say that?"

She knew Rukia's face was as redder than a tomato. It's obvious Rukia feelings surpassed that of a friend for Renji and Le use his name to her advantage whenever she wanted to rile up Rukia.

Le cracked with laughter, "We'll be down,"

_Click._

Le looked back at a glowering Orihime, sitting with her arms crossed on her bed.

"Are you mad at me too?"

Orihime didn't speak.

Le ran her fingers through her hair as it fell back in place, "You'll forgive me in due time,"

"Unforgivable,"

"But-"

"Unforgivable!"

"Okay okay pipe down will ya," she massaged her temple easing the frustration out of her face, "you look great I don't understand why you're mad,"

Orihime stood up walking perfectly in the six inch suede pumps Le made her put on. She exited out of the room while Le looked at the exposing dress on her.

Le switched outfits just to punish Orihime. Instead of her wearing the transparent lace dress she envisioned on herself, she made Orihime wear it. It complimented her curves in every way. The dress was short but her lady-parts were covered by the under garments. The strapless bra held her breast tight, and the bikini styled underwear covered her lower parts.

_**She can't be mad at me forever right?**_

Le grabbed two jackets out of her closet since they were both practically naked and it was a bit breezy out for it to be the end of July. She grabbed her white wristlet with DB patterned all over it in different colors and Orhime's rose colored clutch.

She followed behind Orhime's footsteps only to hear her being complimented.

_Wow_. _You look Gorgeous_. _Amazing_.

The words floated in the air around her as she was the center of attention in the living room. Le, having a guilt trip, made her way besides Orhime only to get looked at the same way by the men that waited in the lounging area.

Orihime's beauty is absolute and Le never understood her for having low self-esteem. She's in shape, she's sweet, and she brings out the best in people when she's around. It's as if her modesty was almost sarcastic but Le didn't say much about it.

_**She'll open up sometime**_.

Le wrapped her arm around Orhime's tensed shoulders whispering in her ear, "We can always go back upstairs and change your outfit,"

"It's okay," still blushing from the attention she was getting standing in the doorway.

She gave Orhime one last look and handed her a jacket and her belongings. She then turned her focus from Orihime's luscious curls to Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Chad who sat; querulously waiting, "What's up guys? Why the long faces?" a questionable smile on her face.

The atmosphere changed once she asked, they all glared at the air in front of them, "Grimmjow," they spoke in harmony.

The two busty women both laughed at the answer.

"Shut your goddamn mouths," heavy footsteps trotted down the stairs.

Le looked in back of Orihime to see that smirk she found alluring and dangerous. Even though his attitude is the only thing that makes him hideous, he can surely dress to impress even if it was something simple; like what he's wearing now. He sported a black bubble vest zipped open, with a grey long sleeve under shirt. He matched the pair with dark grey faded jeans and all black ACG boots with Cyan colored trimming and grey soles.

_**No Le…Just look away…oh my goodness just look away before he sees you!**_

"Heh, you must like what you see since this is the third time I caught you staring at me,"

She rubbed her bare stomach, dismissing the fluttery feeling she felt, "I was going to give you a compliment but then I thought about who I would be saying it too,"

He made it to the bottom of the steps looking over Orhime then bringing his mouth to Le's ear, "You still owe me a dance…compliment me then," feeling on her roaring lion tattoo just above her backside.

She gasped to his touch but nothing too noticeable. She didn't want him and Ichigo fighting again.

He snickered, taking his hand off her to walk into the lounging area, which was soon to turn into a lion's den if he was another minute late. But to hell with all that, it's his twenty second birthday; he can do whatever he wants.

"You bitches ready?" ridiculing the four men waiting for him.

Ishida stood up fixing his Navy blue blazer over his bare chest, and black slacks with black genuine leather classic dress shoes. He looked as if he was working as a Calvin Klein model seeing that he didn't wear his glasses. He fiddled with his pockets taking his car keys out then made his way to the door.

Everyone else conversed with one another as to who was riding with whom, but it was pretty evident.

Chad left behind Ishida wearing a red quarter sleeve button down shirt, with light washed jeans and fresh timberland boots. Grimmjow followed behind leaving Renji and Ichigo the last.

"You should ride with us," Renji threw his arm around Ichigo shoulders.

"Nah, you know I can't get along with that human size blueberry,"

"Look who's talking," Renji added but the crimson pineapple couldn't say much. Although he wore his hair out, draping down around his face and down his back like a sea of blood over his western style leather vest. He wore nothing under it, the purpose being was to show off his tattoos. His dirty washed jeans matched perfectly and so did his polo boots that him an Ichigo coincidently wore together.

Ichigo was the last to go, slightly leaning forward to kiss Le but ended with kissing her palm, "Are you still on this rule thing?" muffling the words against her skin.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just this once," still talking in her hand.

"You mean the sixth?" staring into his eyes.

He responded with a smile.

Feeling generous she pulled him by his beige pants belt loops bringing him closer to her lips. She felt the soft material of the lime green cashmere sweater he wore against her unclothed cleavage and stomach. Ichigo tried to throw his tongue into her mouth resulting in her pulling away from him.

"Not this time," giving him a warm smile.

Orihime couldn't tell if what she was watching a horror flick or a mystery, she didn't know whether to hate Le or hate Ichigo. She watched as he pulled her close to him, giving Le a long, gentle hug while Le's face was smiling with her eyes closed.

_**She looks happy…I wouldn't want to ruin that…I don't want to seem bitter…what am I to do?**_

Le pulled away from him once more as a beep was heard and a loud Renji, "HURRY THE HELL UP!" he shouted.

Ichigo wanted more of her lips but sighed instead, "That damn Renji," he unclasped his arms from around her waist moving to the door, "see you there,"

Le just nodded to him then turned to face Orhimie who was still in a daze, "Orihime?"

She jumped to Le's calling, "Yes?"

"Are you ready?" raising a skeptical eyebrow at Orhime's gesture.

"Yes," _**I want to go home**_. The feeling of going out was out the window Inoue wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Orihime walked out the large house while Le followed behind locking the door behind her. She turned to see Grimmjow burning rubber in the middle of the street with Renji hanging out the window still.

Ishida drove behind in his 650i BMW with Chad and Ichigo as his passengers.

Le laughed giving Renji her middle finger as he returned it with two of his own. She then turned her focus to Ishida's cream colored BMW wondering how he landed himself such a car, then she remembered his dad's occupation and what he owned, "Duh!" she just laughed at her own fatuous thought.

Orihime climbed in crossing her arms over her stomach, Le followed after reaching for her phone to call Halibel just when she seen a silver and great white shark vinyl Lexus LFA. She was always amazed by her car and how lucky she was to be a mistress to one of the world's wealthiest men. Spoiling her with his riches and affection was no other than Starrk.

_**There she goes.**_ Referring to the car than Halibel.

"Yeah?" her velvet voice punctured Le's earlobe.

"Checking if you were still on your way here, ready?" Le looked in her rearview mirror taking in the view of the concept car.

Le stuck her key in the ignition while Orihime readied herself of the loud car engine; placing both her hands on her ears as Le turned on the beast of a car. The engine roared, shaking the standard body kit.

"Need me to lead?"

"Ha! As always," Le spoke, "Your car and mines is the only two asses I'll ever follow," hanging up the phone as she her Halibel chuckle.

Orihime was still fuming over Ichigo and Le's kiss, but she kept telling herself that neither Le nor Ichigo knew about her underlying feelings for him. So how could she be mad at the both of them?

She took her hands away from her ears adapting to the monstrous roar Le's car produced.

Grimmjow the first to lead sped to the highway, Ishida followed, Harribel, and then Le. It took no more than fifteen minutes making it to the concrete playground; speeding and weaving through traffic. At first Grimmjow was still leading only for Halibel to blow past Ishida then him.

Uryu was still side-by-side with Grimmjow while three minutes later Le flew by the two also; leaving behind the sound of her engine.

Le looked to the side of her to see Orhime covering her eyes still. Inoue was scared since Le came close to hitting a dozen of cars. Le shook her head turning the notch to her custom cd player to the maximum. Skrillex remix to Reptiles Theme escaped the sound system. She was already intoxicated of the fun she was having.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Arriving at the Ware-house turned Club named Salvajes Noches; Harribel looked to the huge brick building. Each window flashed with white, green, red, and blue lights. The music was loud an she felt the bass for the music on the flooring of her car.

She drove to park in her usual spot in back of the parking lot; she slowly drove amazed at how many of these perpendicular spaces that were taken up. She made it to the back of the building seeing that the line went around the building to the street she came in from.

"I never knew Grimmjow was that popular," Rukia talked to the tinted window; looking at people smoking, drinking, and talking to one another.

"I don't think these people are only here for him, after all this is Ulquiorra's club,"

"Yeah you're right about that,"

Ulquiorra is a genius when it comes to business, his club made the magazine for top one-hundred leading Nightclubs in the nation. He lost a gamble to some up dogs in Karakura. He made a bet to turn the abandoned building into a blooming ermine moth; and he did exactly that. The club was a success. The rumors were about the new club widened like a wild fire, and every weekend was another success for the past two years.

Harribel backed into her parking spot, switching the car to park, "Ready?" turning to a nervous Rukia.

"Give me a minute," clutching the nape of her black and white quarter sleeve blazer.

Harribel only smirk taking her keys out the ignition. She got out fixing her hip hugging turquoise bustier dress. She loosened the ribbon on her breast showing off the number three tattoo and part of her toned stomach. She turned to see Le's car engine making its way into the parking lot before the actual car.

"Can it be any louder?"

She watched as everyone that stood near the entrance looked to the side of the building as she pulled in; causing an uproar of enthusiasms. They knew exactly who it was with a roar that loud.

Le pulled up beside Halibel, parking the dark beauty. Turning the car of she instantly hoped out, "I see you brought the girls out tonight," referring to her large breast.

Halibel lightly shrugged her shoulders, "You know me,"

Orihime got out also, fixing her dress and fluffing her curled hair. Halibel gave her a once over, "That's a unusual look for you,"

"It was against my will," cutting her eyes as Le who just smiled.

"You look nice,"

The assertion caught Orhime off guard; she blushed at Halibel's words, "T-thank you,"

"I'm not the one you should be thanking,"

Orihime knew exactly who she was talking about and turned to Le; nodding her head, "Thank you Le,"

"Pleasures all mine," giving her a smug grin.

The three women turned their attention to a yelling Renji sitting on the door of Grimmjow's car as he pulled in, "WHOSE READY TO PARTAAAAY!"

Once again the people that flooded the only entrance roared with him. Grimmjow pulled up on the side of Le turning down his music while Renji hopped out his car window before getting caught.

"Are you that excited?" Le looked over her naked shoulder; holding her car door open.

Standing in front of her now, he looked at her; shocked by her calm mood, "You not?" taking a swig out of his flask.

"What are you talking about?" backing away from her car walking to him, "I'm fucking ecstatic!"

"AHHH!" the two laughed and yelled in unison giving each other a hand shake that they only knew.

Rukia laughed at the goofy pair; at the same time trying to hide from his eyes. She is a proud woman but when it comes to Renji, she feels like a school girl all over again. He was going to see her outfit eventually, _**So why not get it over with now?**_

He's seen her plenty of times dressed in flowing sundresses, and other outfits that covered her body, but he's never seen her dressed in almost nothing. He never seen her naked before, he only felt her up and deep kissing but Rukia never took the next step, and Renji didn't mind; he was patient with her if nothing else.

"Renji!" finally having the audacity to call him over.

He looked to where he heard the familiar voice walking over to her stunned, "Rukia! You've gotten talle-"

He stopped in the midpoint of his sentence, he was stuck. She looks great, she didn't need to be too revealing for him to see the quintessence of her serene beauty. Fireworks went off inside him; he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

The black hip hugging shorts were short enough to be considered boy-short. She only had a black bra under the striped blazer that showed off the fabric and her naval. He looked down further to see what enhanced her height; he couldn't picture her in the thigh-high boots that almost connected to the extra stunted shorts, but the matched her perfectly.

"Well?" she blushed, looking from him to the floor; fiddling with her fingers behind her back.

"R-Rukia," he breathlessly spoke, "you look amazing," studying her face now.

She blew the one strand that hung in between her eyes, "You look good yourself," eagerly speaking and touching the end of his red hair that draped over his shoulders.

"You guys should just claim each other and kill the suspense!" Le shouted her hand to her face.

Renji smirked, Rukia on the contrary turned redder than his hair with no comeback to Le's sudden words.

"Almost like you and Ichigo," Grimmjow added, leaning against his car.

She looked over her bare shoulder again to see the where the rough voice came from. Her eyes met those compelling cerulean spheres she almost got lost in earlier.

"Are we that obvious," twitching her thumb to the couple.

"More sickening,"

"Whatever," turning her back to him; bending over to reach for her phone and wristlet.

Le closed the door, looking into her cellphone to see Ichigo's text.

**Ichigo 8:47 p.m**

_Chad 4got his I.D we'll be there in a few…_

Le shoke her head.

_He doesn't need it silly so hurry up and get here…I'm missin u already ;)_

She laughed within herself after she sent the text. **I would love to see his face after he read that.**

Everyone started walking to the building while Le stood behind; walking slower to read the text she got from someone she didn't expect; her use to be lover in her senior year of highschool.

**Aizen 4:32 p.m**

_I'm in your area and I need to see you._

At first she was shocked and then again she wasn't. He manage to get her phone number after talking to her mom uptown which she specifically told her not too but her mom was just so infatuated with him that she couldn't deny him what he desired; Le's phone number that she constantly changed to get away from him.

She didn't bother to text him back anyway.

Grimmjow walked on the side of her staring into her phone, "Ichigo wouldn't like that,"

She turned to his gaze, "Mind your business blueberry!"

"You are my business,"

Her movement came to a halt on the rocky pavement but he continued to walk; hands in his jean pockets.

Not knowing what he meant by what he said she pondered on it. After gathering her thoughts she followed behind him. Her yellow suede round toe stilettoe pumps picked up a fast rhythm; catching up to him before he disappeared into the crowd going up the stair case.

Le went up behind, getting grabbed at by men and woman. She made it behind the double black doors into the wild rave before her: The lights, the jumping bodies that moved to the tempo on the blinking dancefloor, and the thunderous music that filled the large building was an overwhelming sight.

Before she knew it, the contagious aura of the party consumed her. She started jumping with the crowd; swaying her hips to the slowest part of the beat to increase her movement when it beat sped also.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Orihime looked to where her and Halibel came from; the passage was soon closed off by dancing bodies, jumping and hollering to the music lyrics, "This is a wild party!" yelling over the music.

Halibel only looked at her leaning against the bar. _**This woman is a nervous wreck**_, "Four shots of Tequila," speaking softly into the bartenders ear. Halibel turned to see auburn colored curls going side to side as Inoue looked everwhere. From the first floor, to the second floor that crowned the first, then to the third floor that was hard to see.

"This your first time being around so many people?"

Orihime turned her attention to Halibel, abstaining from making eye contact with her intimidating eyes, "No…not really,"

"So it is," grabbing two of the four glasses the bartender placed in front of her, "take this,"

Orihime reluctantly took the tiny cooled glass from her fingertips. She looked back to Halibel who licked the salt off the back of her hand, chugged back the shot and bit into the lime, "What is this?"

Halibel turned to look at her after guzzling down the beverage, "Your remedy,"

Orihime looked back to the tiny glass she placed it on the bar before her, sprinkling salt on her back of her hand. She licked the salt throwing her head and the drink back and then quickly bit into the lime when she gulped down the alchohol her face grimaced to the after taste and the burning feeling from her throat to her stomach, "H-hachi!,"

Halibel had to refrain from laughing in her face now that Orihime held the bar with her head down.

"Take this one too," Halibel held the drink to her.

She didn't want to go through that again but it was her night out, she didn't want to spoil it for everyone and she definitely wanted to forget Ichigo ever kissing Le. She grabbed the drink, throwing it back without a chaser.

Halibel took the last shot without a chaser also looking back to Orihime.

"That's not so bad once you get used to it," Orihime spoke confidently.

"Heh, just wait," Halibel turned her back to the bar to look out into the dancefloor. She saw Renji and Rukia dancing together on the side; she looked to the middle to see Le in the cage dancing with a half-naked woman in a silver bathing suit painted in white with wild platinum blonde hair, and Grimmjow talking with Ulquiorra and Syazel at the dj booth arms wrapped around two women.

An innocent voice broke her focus, "Hey Halibel,"

She looked to Orhime looking into the mirror of the bar, feeling on her rosey cheeks, "What is it?"

Orihime started smiling, "My face…it's like pens and needles…and yet it's numb," she started swaying her hips slowely to the music.

"You have a low tolerance for liquor if it's taking effect on yo-"

Halibel looked to where Orihime was; seeing the woman climb on the bar with ease. The beat was fast and the bass was low; freeing Orhime from anything that held her back from enjoying this pace.

The humbled Halibel looked to the newly liberated Orhime; smirking at the monster she just released with two small drinks.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Le climbed from the cage with the woman caressing her arm lamenting her departure from the dance she was enjoying. She shook her head to the woman; smiling at her as the distinctively dressed woman pouted. After she released Le; the woman went right back to dancing to Rhyno's Ambivalence song.

Le walked through the crowd swaying her hips to the bar until she felt a large hand on her waist. The moderately hot, rough but gentle, hand turned her small waist into the grey fabric that covered the structure she regretted seeing. His lips touched hers but he didn't kiss her, "You were looking for me?" he spoke in her lips, brushing them as he spoke.

"I was," She looked into the spell binding sapphires, anticipating his lips while she closed her eyes. _**Those damn eyes**_.

He moved his head slightly back every time she got closer to his lips, "Won't the princess get mad if you kissed me?"

"I would say you're right, he doesn't own me…but out of respect of us knowing each other for so long, despite being room-mates I'm going to say…unwrap your arm from around my waist,"

He smirked, "I can't do that you see," he pulled her closer to him, "I was waiting to do this for the right time, but now I can't help myself," his lips brushed hers again, taking some of her coconut flavored lips gloss off, before he pressed his lips against hers.

Her body gave in while her mind was blaspheming this very action and herself for enjoying it. She fought with little power, pushing him away slightly only to grab his jean belt loops closer to her. She threw her tongue into his mouth and he accepted it, sucking on her tongue.

"NOW WE KNOW WHOSE GETTING LAID TONIGHT!" Syazel yelled into the micro-phone over the setting music, shouting out Grimmjow and Le's intimate embrace.

She laughed; finishing their kiss as her forehead rested on his shoulder. The heels made her the second tallest of the group of woman standing at 6'1 with six-inch heels on; close to his height. She raised a middle finger to him only to receive both of them back.

A gesture the crew did whenever something embarrassing happened. One middle finger giving the person one point and two middle fingers give the person that was caught out, two negative points for the day. Whoever had less points at the end of the day had to pay for whatever it was that the person who caught them wanted; which sucked when pay day didn't arrive early enough.

Le raised her head off of his shoulder looking into his face, "You did this just for that purpose huh?"

"Not really," looking to the side of him, staring at her.

She studied his face, "This is a bad move we just did,"

He laughed, "Maybe for you it was, I just wanted pay back,"

"Seriously Jow let's no-"

"Shut the hell up, it was only to piss that prick off,"

"Wait…what?" she looked at him anxious now, hoping that it wasn't Ichigo.

He nodded his head to the tall figure with those impaling dark brown eyes and that one curl that fell over his left eyebrow. Another man stood next to him, with a fox smile that looked so too evil and yet she couldn't tell his true nature.

"Aizen?" she gasped, as he walked towards them.

* * *

**Let me know what you like/dislike**


	5. Just Emotions

**A/N: **_Yes I am still working on a "Jilted Lover's Purpose" but a friend of mines is going over it an still hasn't got back to me yet, So I just been winging Breaking A Habit by myself for now. (I haven't neglected you my sweets)_

_I'm still looking for a Beta who's interested in working with me on this story because yes...I suck...(That's what she said) but no at writing you pervs lol._

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to listen to the songs that are placed there then do so, for me it helped set the mood and I hope the same for you ^_^_

___Once again I would like to thank **xfang-girlx** for being such a loyal reader...gosh you're awesome! =3 and the folks who subscribed and favored both of my stories *tears* love you all_

_And now Ladies and Gentlemen, Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the songs listed.**_

_P.S some people pointed out in my PMs that I spelled **Szayel** name **Syazel** in my last chapter, my apologies about that *face-palms self*_

_P.S.S ...Cats rule_

* * *

**Just Emotions**

**Chapter Four**

Aizen watched as Le hugged around Grimmjow's waist kissing him like it was her last.

"Wha? She's with Him?" Gin spoke, amused at the duo actions.

Did he feel anything about it? Of course as to any man would when he wants the woman he lost back. Does he want to kick the fire out of Grimmjow? Well that's something anyone is willing to bet and see.

"It seems that way," He observed Le who looked at him after finishing her deadly kiss with Grimmjow, when she noticed him, he finessed through the dancing crush just to reach them, with only one purpose; and that was to get her alone.

Le looked in horror at his placid mug; not once did he blink away from her. She cursed herself for not checking her messages earlier, she would've avoided seeing him tonight by staying home, or went to a movie, even play her favorite video games at Ichigo's house with Karin and Yuzu. But for right now, she would much rather trade places with Grimmjow than to be Aizen's goal.

He stopped right in front of them smiling.

She turned her head resting her chin on Grimmjow's shoulder whispering just enough so he could hear her over the music and the shouting mass surrounding them, "Don't leave me,"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," smirking with a wintry glower to Aizen's serene façade.

Le turned back to look into Aizen's composed bearing. It was something about him that frightened her, and yet she reviled him for what he's done to her with every chance she got, "What are you doing here chump?" her voice was shaky but she camouflaged it with a smile.

Grimmjow, however, heard how her voice changed when addressing her use to be lover. He wrapped his arm tightly around her, connoting if something was to happen she'll be out of harm's way in a heartbeat.

Her anxiety was reprieved when he held her, but her thoughts were on him; being dragged into her tribulations. She wouldn't want her friend to defend her in that way; she didn't want to depend on him for everything, especially with Aizen standing in front of them bringing back the familiar feeling of the heartbreak she suffered and the tears that ran nonstop. Renji and Grimmjow didn't approve of Aizen's infidelity to their friend so it made him their enemy as well. Talk about loyalty.

"I told you I was in your area," His deep baritone sent chills down her spine; she wanted him gone, out of sight and out of mind.

"I didn't get that," she smiled again wrapping one arm around Grimmjow's shoulder as he still held her close to him.

"I see," His opaque chocolate brown eyes looked from Le to Grimmjow's shimmering cerulean spheres, "you wouldn't mind If I exchange a few words with your woman?"

"You can talk to her right here," he insisted.

Aizen still smirking didn't seem fazed from his demand, but he did hate him, "This is one discussion you're not a part of,"

"Damn right I'm not and neither is she," He looked to Le; who could hug the hell out of him right now, "let's go," before giving one more daring stare to him and walking away with Le at his side. Even though she grew weary of the sensation she got from Aizen she still vacillated over what her course of action was going to be.

"Le!" Aizen shouted over the music.

Grimmjow just kept walking while she stopped her movement; looking back to him. She couldn't deny that there were still emotions between them, but she doesn't believe in second chances, not when he was in the heat of the moment with the other woman. She turned her focus before her with a confused Grimmy in front of her, both of his hands out in a what-the-hell-are-you-doing type of way.

"It's cool," she said, "just…enjoy your party,"

"So he calls your name one time an you go running right back to him? Tch, pathetic,"

"It's not like that! I just want to hear…what he has to say," She looked to him; his eyes baring anger.

"Whatever," he waved her off, pissed off at her now.

Le knew he wasn't going to talk to her the rest of the night. It was always like that whenever he was livid with her about something, but she went against what he said three times concerning this pretentious bastard of a man Aizen so he had every right to be outraged.

One: Stay away from him.

Two: Stay away from him.

Three: STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!

He would continuously tell her that but being the stubborn woman she was; she talked to Aizen anyway. You can say that curiosity killed the big cat in this situation.

She couldn't help herself around Aizen. She didn't know whether she needed closure still, or that she was still so dangerously in love with him that she abhorred his every being; the air he breathed, the way his hair moved to the wind, his masculine body, his smooth persona, and those god forbidden eyes she used to love looking into. She was weak around him and her only backbone left her to fend for herself while he joined his party, vehemently scorning her in the process of his leave.

She turned back to face Aizen who now stood holding his hand out for hers, "Shall we go somewhere more subdued?"

"Sure," she stood with her hands crossed over her full breasts.

"Fair enough," putting his hand back by his side, "follow me then,"

She looked back to see if Grimmjow was anywhere in sight but he wasn't. Boy is she going to hear it from him later.

She followed behind Aizen passing by Gin, the sneaky fox she couldn't stand.

The whole time when she was a junior he would always annoy her especially with that never fading fox smile of his. Had it not been that they were in the same class she wouldn't have ran into Aizen, which if she knew then what she knows now, of course she wouldn't have given him the time of day. But you have to fall on your ass sometime.

"Still looking lovely as ever," Gin spoke smiling still.

"Creep," she retorted.

His face looked saddened, like he wishes she would've said a friendly 'Hi' back but she didn't. She just walked right past him following behind Aizen like a lap dog.

The couple maneuvered through the crowded staircase to the second floor, and then the third to a secluded bar that was only used for when celebrities made an appearance.

He opened the door letting her walk in first, he couldn't help but to look down her back to that tattoo he enjoyed looking at and her well-rounded bottom under the lion tat.

"Kissing up to me isn't going to change the way I feel about you," she looked around the blue dimly lit room. She saw suede blue v.i.p booths and round tables lined against the right side of the wall next to the huge bar and a dance floor to the left with chairs lined up against the window that over looked both platforms underneath them.

"I guess I have to try harder," wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

He can bend her to his will any time and he knew that; using it to his advantage under some circumstances.

The Giorgio Armani cologne congested her nostrils as he started kissing her exposed shoulder to her neck, softly biting her, "You miss me?" softly speaking into her lightly tanned skin.

"No,"

He smiled, "That's too bad…I sure as hell miss you,"

"That's nice to know," she pushed away from him, turning to face him.

He looked at her leaning against the table, "You two are really together…I should've seen it coming…you guys were inseparable during high school together…tell me what it is about him? Besides the ridiculous blue hair," he snickered.

She didn't say anything only watching him like a hawk does its prey.

He stared back at her changing the subject; somewhat, "I can't help but to assume I pushed you to his corner, but that's not like you…you know the desperate thing,"

She smirked, if only he knew what it really was, "It's not like you to be concerned about who I date…that cocky attitude of yours was sure to always win me back right? Oh wait…how's that going for you?"

"I see you're still feisty as usual,"

"An you're still an asshole…as usual,"

His smile didn't vanish; he was use to her bantering and it didn't bother him. Now if she were to stay silent, ignoring him like he was just some stranger on the street he would become annoyed.

He walked over to her now, sitting next to her on the long table, "You're still so beautiful,"

She only looked at him with no comment, he was still the devilishly handsome guy she dated a year ago, it was like nothing ever changed with him besides his height and how mature he looked without those glasses.

He stared at her for a moment then moved his face to her lips until she rose up. He smirked again turning his gaze to her back, yanking her back to him by the back of her pants like he prevented a car accident from happening.

Her back crashed into his hard chest; enfolding her in his tight clasped, "You remember when I held you like this during those thunderstorms you were so scared of," brushing his nose along her neck taking in the Hawaiian mist oil she wore against her skin.

"Unfortunately," she gave up the will to fight against his embrace.

"Don't be like that," he grazed his lips along the nape of her neck.

"You just…can't keep off me huh?"

"Was that hard to notice?"

The hold was much more than what it was. He deliberately held her like this because she yearned for it. And now that she fell in love with rain and thunderstorms she just enjoyed the nostalgic feeling to when everything was great between them, his arms felt like another home to her. This was the familiar feeling she loved about this hug, but that soon changed, "You're so stupid," she spoke softly.

"What do you mean?"

She broke free from his clasp again grabbing her phone that vibrated in her back pocket; she looked to see Ichigo's text bringing a smile to her face.

**Ichigo 8:45 p.m: **_Where are you? =(_

Aizen saw her expression changed for the better, "Did I ever make you smile like that?"

"You did," walking to the door now, "but I moved on," she didn't bother to close the door as she left but she was slightly aggravated since they came all the way up here and didn't solve a damn thing.

He probably just wanted to rile her up so she can jump all over him but it's been a while since they even felt on each other, or even kissed. The thought did cross her mind of what would sex be like with him but that was soon shaken out when she thought of Grimmjow and that unwise kiss.

She can still smell him on her; it was a distinctive deliciously fresh smell that drew her in, hence anticipating his lips during their encounter. That was the most exhilarating three-second kiss the woman has ever experience. But no, she didn't see it as anything besides getting back at Aizen for the torment he brought on her. He hated Grimmjow but kept a calm poise whereas Grimmjow had no problem in showing how much he loathes Aizen, even going as far as to kiss her just to piss him off.

Le made it to the second floor moving through the crowd looking for Ichigo, she moved to the railing to see if she can spot him on the first floor and to her luck of him being absurdly tall, besides chad, with orange hair; was a quick find.

She spotted two women alongside him hugged on his waist. He tried shaking them off to catch up with Uryu and Chad but the two women were like quicksand; the more he moved away from them the further back they pulled him.

"Amateur," she smiled; moving downstairs to him

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ulquiorra looked over the jam-packed dance floor, the poles and cages the women of the party frolicked, swayed, and grinded on, or in for that matter. The infectious aura was just how he wanted it to be. The energy was high, the music was loud, and the party was jumping on both floors. This is his legend, making something out of nothingness was what he known for.

He looked at his watch which read 8:50 p.m. He tapped Szayel, who was too busy flirting with some random guy; Ulquiorra budded in telling him to take over on the turntables.

"Do I have to," he whined. Ulquiorra just nodded his head as he left.

Szayel let out a blatant sigh; rolling his eyes in the process. He was annoyed that he had to risk not having someone to take home tonight just to Dj some music, soon he won't be complaining since he rocked the party every time he was on.

Ulquiorra hurried to the back room where Grimmjow's surprise waited, getting dressed for the special occasion. He knocked twice on the black door, and then knocked again until his green garnets met hazel colored tourmaline crystals, "It's almost time," speaking calmly to the beauty. He saw her hair was still up in a messy bun on top of her head with her bangs draping just above her eye lids and was still wrapped in a towel.

She nodded her head closing the door as well.

He headed back to the party, looking up to Szayel waiting until he looked back at him; which he didn't.

_**Useless**_!

Ulquiorra looked to his watch again and it was already 8:55 he wanted this to be perfect for his best-friend and not one screw up was to be made, if so, there was going to be hell to pay. He moved through the crowd, greeting people in a dash back to the Dj booth.

He climbed up the mountainous stair case that was filled with people drinking, dancing, and communicating with one another in some way that was physical or verbal. Again; he greeted everyone in a hurry. Making it to his destination, he looked at his watch, it was 8:57 now. _**Just in time**_.

He tapped Szayel shoulder again, giving him but a look that he already knew was the sign to get everything going.

Szayel smirked with please, grabbing the mike like it was being snatched away, bopping to 'N*E*R*D Party People' as he shouted, "Alright alright, I'm going to need all ya'll muthafuckas to shut the fuck up," The crowd roared with excitement from both floors, making his grin wider with the overwhelming flow of eagerness, he raised both his hands to pipe them down in a playful manner, "let us take the time to say happy birthday to that _SEXY_ ass _BLUE_ haired _MUTHAFUCKA_ seated at the bar!" everyone turned to Grimmjow, who was the least bit surprised throwing back a shot of vodka with Halibel. Szayel called him out again, "someone get his ass on the stage!"

He smirked throwing another shot back before jumping into the crowd.

Grimmjow only laughed as many hands directed his two-hundred-five lb. figure in the air to the stage like he was a rock star. He felt hands caressing his ass causing him to almost fall from flinching as they pinched him. The crowd pushed his body onto the stage where a chair was seated by a random bar girl.

"And now Ladies and Gentleman…hmph yeah you too cutie," winking at another random guy, "I'm going to need you sums a bitches to put your hands together for the, finger licking, dick teasing, pussy throbbing…and yes ladies…she will make you wet…I'm talking about sweet and succulent baby! Let's give it up for no other than Aphrodite's spawn herself Jayde! Because looking at her can feel like a dream!"

'Rihanna's Skin' blasted through the speakers and the crowd started going mad singing the lyrics on both floors grinding on each other while some watched the show.

The woman Ulquiorra greeted earlier stepped out; first her left leg, revealing her bare foot, then she whined her hip out exposing her naked unclothed back side before manifesting her gorgeous frame; like her body was carved by a goddess herself.

Grimmjow and so did any other straight man jaw dropped. She was dressed in a one piece string bikini that can be mistaken for dental floss. Her nipples were covered by mini black dog paws and her frontal lower part was covered by the lust colored bikini fabric, not a flaw on her body.

She slowly cat walked to a seated Grimmjow, lounged on the chair; his legs widely spread apart and one hand in back of him. Her hair was still in the messy bun giving her an innocent look as some of her hair framed her face.

He watched as her hips swayed for him, like she was belly dancing as she walked. She made it just before him and his eyes followed her, she wasn't fully clothed so he didn't have to imagine much, just what he could do to her if they were alone. She walked behind him her index finger tracing his collar bone, to the back of his neck. He got chills but didn't shiver to it.

She bent down to the side of his head, licking inside his ear then nibbled on its lobe, "You're in good hands," seductively speaking into him, but it went out his other ear. He was turned on to the maximum by her appearance and her aphrodisiacal scent was to blame also.

The beauty walked back in front of him turning her back to him provocatively with her hands placed on her head as she moved her naked backside from side to side, looking back at him smiling. She was gambling with him, waiting for his hands to touch on her body. Her hands caressed her own body slowly whining her hips to the beat. She then bent over slowly stretching to in between her legs looking at him as his eyes grew wide.

She smirked again, "How do I look daddy?"

He could bite his knuckle at how tempting it was to touch her but he just sat back watching her every move, picturing her doing all this to him in his bedroom where he can demolish her insides.

The crowd went wild when she slowly slid into a straddle whining her hips again.

Szayel shouted into the mic, "Well I'll be damned!"

Grimmjow instantly caught a hard on, resisting the urge to grab her.

She threw her right leg over her left to go into a split leaning down into her leg as she started popping her cheeks to the beat. He bit his bottom lip now.

She then crawled to him slowly; her hands moving upwards to in between his thighs; she felt his erection which only made her smile. She then lifted his shirt to his right pec, showing his shredded six pack and muscled chest.

The woman in the audience '_WHOOED_' when they seen what he was working with.

She bit his groin where his boxers stop, then licked around his naval ascending her tongue to his nipple. She bit down on it, causing him to hiss, "Aww im sorry love," tracing his nipple around her lips. She licked it again causing him to just stare in amazement of how horny she got him just by licking his nipple.

"How does that feel?" blowing her cool breath on his saturated nipple, making it erect, and then licked it again.

He threw his head back letting out a groan since her hand massaged his manhood.

Szayel laughed, "Ahh you wimp!" barking into the mic again

She then went to his neck; straddling him across his waist, sloppily licking across his collar bone, to his laryngeal prominence, to the other side of his neck, sucking on him until she was behind his ear. He groaned again.

She then raised her head to look dead at him, taking her hair out of the bun swinging her long locks loose. He looked into her huge irises as she closed them and started grinding her hips on him. He heard her moan a little; after all he is hard under his jeans. This dance continued, making him suffer until he felt like ripping his jeans off and go straight into her.

She threw her left leg over him as her back was to him; grinding her round back side into him. His legs were still wide apart so he felt all her movements against him. Her body slithered like a snake into his throbbing manhood while she held her hair up giving him a full view. She then leaned back against him resting her head on his shoulder while she still grinded on him, "You're massive down there huh?" lazily smiling to him as she moaned moving his large hands along her body.

"Want to find out?" finally speaking to her.

She only smirked to his offer, as she let out another moan, arching her back and turning him on even more to the climax of the song. She rose off of him as the song ended; looking back over her shoulder smiling and disappearing behind the red curtain.

"I know I'm not the only one who wants some ass after watching that!" Szayel roared into the microphone again, fanning himself.

The crowd agreed with him.

Ulquiorra just watched in satisfaction, this was yet another great night.

Grimmjow rose from the chair looking up to Ulquiorra giving him a middle finger. While Him and Szayel gave him both of theirs.

"Dinners on you playboy," Ulquiorra calmly spoke into the mic while Szayel put on another hit record.

"Ladies this is for you!" playing 'Rihanna Cockiness'.

Of course those who knew the lyrics started singing and dancing to the song.

Tonight was definitely a success and a gratified Ulquiorra couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Orihime sat down on the stool while Halibel still order herself some drinks digesting the strip tease. Grimmjow was enjoying that a little bit too much, but he is a man with needs.

Halibel looked to Orihime who danced some of the liquor out of her system but she had a buzz and was drained. She didn't even bother to ask if Orihime was okay she only gave her bottled water that she finished in seconds.

Halibel turned to see Renji and Rukia walking to them from the crowd, "Where the hell you two been?" trying to sound concerned.

Renji smirked, "Watching the strip-tease like everyone else,"

"Liar,"

Rukia walked over to Orihime who looked sick, green all over "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little dehydrated,"

Rukia looked to the bartender who was talking to some other people, "Hey!…Excuse me!"

He seen her waving to him and walked to her, He made it to her looking at her up and down, undressing her in his thoughts, "Hmm," he leaned against the bar, "what can I get for someone as lovely as you?"

"A bottle of water please," her face was flushed.

"Coming right up gorgeous,"

Rukia didn't respond but she did feel a boost of confidence. She started to cheese to herself.

Renji standing right next to her, watched her; ceasing to laugh.

"…You don't have to spy on me you know," she turned to him.

"I been standing here all along watching you flirt with blondie over here," he smiled, "what were you cheesing at?"

"It's nothing," she cheesed again holding her hot cheek bones, "nothing at all,"

"You sure about that?" raising his eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," he watched her as the bartender came back with her water.

She looked at him eyes fully open now, "Thank you," still blushing.

"No problem beautiful,"

She turned to Orihime seated right next her giving her the perspiring bottle of water. The bartender didn't take his eyes off of Rukia which cause Renji to grow a little jealous of that but he didn't show it.

"Have you seen Le around," a familiar laid-back voice startled the group causing them to jump back.

"I-Ichigo!" Orihime bellowed out.

Ichigo looked to each of their faces innocently scaring the living day lights out of the trio. Halibel looked at the fools and sipped on her Rum Island Ice Tea.

The twins wrapped around his waist looked to all of them then to him, "So your name is Ichigo?" the brunette on the right spoke.

"How manly!" the blonde on the left spoke right after her sister.

"You guys can't follow me around like this!" Ichigo was growing more annoyed than pleased being in between the two busty babes.

"Don't be like that to them," a velvet voice spoke

Ichigo turned his focus to look in front of him at Le.

She walked over to him and his company, "They just want to show you a good time right girls?" caressing the blonde's chin then looking back to Ichigo.

"I was looking for you," he smiled.

"Well you found me," she smiled back.

He leant down to kiss her but she moved away, "Rule numero uno!"

Ichigo laughed at how fast she moved away, he had to keep reminding himself not to kiss her but it was hard when someone he desired was right in front of him.

"Hey Le," Rukia still concerned for Orihime's well-being.

She turned to face Rukia now, ignoring Ichigo cries for her to get the twins off of him.

"I think Orihime need to go home," rubbing Inoue's back.

"Is she okay?"

Rukia shook her head no, "She had one too many drinks,"

"Only two," Halibel spoke.

"No thanks to you," Rukia added.

"She was a nervous wreck so I only helped her," Halibel threw back the rest of her brown drink.

"How many shots did you have?" Le asked losing count of the glasses on the bar.

Halibel placed the cup on the wood grain bar, "I lost count after seven, and I just had a drink,"

"What?" Renji yelled, "and you're not drunk?"

"Only a buzz,"

Everyone stared at her in amazement. How can she handle that much alcohol in her system and only feel a 'buzz'?

"Well I'm ready when you are hime," Le turned her focus to the sickly Orihime.

She rose from the bar stool stumbling to le who caught her just in time before she kissed the floor.

"Want me to come with you?" Ichigo inquired, struggling to remove the twins arms from around him.

"Please," Orihime softly spoke, her arm around Le's shoulders.

Inoue had a plan and she was sticking to it now. She wanted to tell the both of them the way she feels about him.

"See I have to go now so you have to get off of me," Ichigo spoke to the twins.

"Aww," they spoke in sync with one another, letting go of his virile frame. He moved quickly to Le and Orihime, throwing her over his shoulder.

Inoue's face was a bright red and she covered her face using his back as her elbow support.

She saw between her fingers that Le was waving bye to a lot of people traveling behind Ichigo and herself.

_**What am I going to say to her? What's going to be her reaction? Will she hate me or fight me?**_

Her mind ran rapid at possible problems that might occur between herself and Le.

She sighed to herself as they exited out of the double doors. The way he jogged down the stairs almost caused her to throw up since his broad should was deep into her stomach.

"You okay? You're looking a little green?" le looked into her face as she held her mouth.

Orihime shook her head in a yes but she knew that was a lie, "Put me down just in case,"

They already made it to Le's car and Ichigo placed her on the floor where she instantly threw up clear liquid.

Ichigo jumped back to avoid being hit with the spit up while Le watched out for it herself; pulling Orihime's hair from her face rubbing her back.

"No more drinking for you," Le laughed.

"It was to…Huargh…loosen up…arggh," the liquid splattered on the floor again.

"Gross," Le laughed.

Ichigo looked to Le, "You're not helping,"

"I don't see you holding her hair back and risk getting any of it on you,"

She had a point and he stood quiet, watching Orihime throw her brains up.

Orihime started panting, gasping for air, "Take me home," she whined

Ichigo opened the door to the car while Le gave her more water to rinse her mouth.

Orihime slid to the middle of the seat giving room for Ichigo. Le climbed in also warning Orhime to cover her ears but at this point Inoue didn't care; she just wanted her bed.

Le, backing out of her parking space headed to Orihimie's place. It wasn't long for her to reach the highway. It was a silent ride and she was practically the only car on the road. She found this to be her tranquil away from her guy problems; Grimmjow's kiss, Aizens mind games, and she couldn't help but think that Ichigo's feelings were in too deep.

She saw from the corner of her eyes that the two were staring at her. She was quiet and it was rare for them to see, "You can turn the music up if you want," her focus still on the road in front of her.

They both said it was fine but she knew something was up, it was an awkward air between them and she didn't know for what for. She didn't bother with it any further.

The two of them had their own thoughts they had to collect: Orihime figuring out what to say when she confesses to both Le an Ichigo, and Ichigo getting his mind right also. It all look like a train wreck waiting to happen.

After fifteen minutes of driving like a maniac she arrived in front of Orihime's apartment.

Ichigo, still concerned for her, enquired while getting out, "You need someone to walk you up?"

"Yeah," she spoke, "but I wanted Le to walk me up if that's not too much,"

Ichigo was reluctant into having another woman carry someone up the steps but he figured she looked fine enough now that she took her heels off.

Le got out preparing for the worst. It was strange how she refused Ichigo's helping hand and wanted hers but what's the worst that can happen?

She looked to Orihime who smiled rubbing her stomach still.

Ichigo climbed back into the car turning up the music not to loud but it was still heard throughout the staircase the girls walked on.

"So what's up?" Le asked breaking the silence between them.

_**Here it goes.**_ "I don't like the way you treat Kurosaki-kun," she stopped behind Le, "he's a very good person and I would like if you would stop playing with his…emotions,"

Le looked at her, surprised by her words.

"I know Kurosaki-kun has a very big heart that he's willing to share with you, so please stop hurting him," tears started to well in her eyes, "he's too kind although sometimes he comes off harsh he is still a wonderful person and you brighten his world like never before," tears surged on her cheeks, falling into the lace dress.

Le smiled walking back down the steps to hug Orihime, "You dummy," she laughed into her shoulders, "why couldn't you tell me before I even started talking to him,"

"Because you looked so happy with him and I didn't want to ruin what you two had between each other,"

"But still you idiot you should speak up more," Le looked to Orihime's face, "you can give him something I can't afford to give,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't give him any of my love but you can give him yours, you can give him so much more than I can!" She sat on the step now, "my heart is still mending and I don't want Ichigo to be the rebound guy suffering because of Aizen's mistake, that's why we only remained friends with some…benefits, you know,"

"But you can see it in his eyes how he cares for you, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, but he cares about all his friends right?" she rested her chin in her hands, "I do love him, but not in a way that I can give him all of me, your heart is pure with innocence compared to mines, I'm tainted and I don't need to influence anyone else with that, so please take care of him, I can't see him with anyone besides you Inoue," raising up now.

Orihime was shocked by her words, she didn't know how to respond so she just smiled at Le's encouraging words but she did have one thing, "You're not tainted, you're not as heartless as you make yourself to be, trust me, there is someone out there that is waiting on someone like you, he may be closer than you think…time heals all wounds, just be patient,"

Le sighed, "That's pretty comforting," smiling now, "so shall I tell him to come up?"

"Huh? What?"

"You know Ichigo? Should I tell him to come up? Don't be a scaredy cat!"

"O-okay what should I say?"

"Whatever is in your heart,"

Orihime felt sick to her stomach again, and it wasn't because of the alcoholic beverage she indulged in, but the butterflies that she felt in her stomach for facing Ichigo, "You sure?"

"Will you woman the hell up!" Le corrected Inoue's posture, "get up there and wait for him,"

Orihime nodded her head running up the steps to her apartment.

Le walked back to the car looking at Ichigo who stared before him. She knelt down next the door knocking on the window.

He smiled rolling down the window looking at her as she rested her chin on the back of her hands looking at him, "Someone needs to speak with you," smiling towards him.

"About what?"

"That's something you should ask her,"

"Umm okaaaaay,"

She stared at him still without saying another word; still grinning at him. He stared back at her wondering why she was acting like this. She rose backing away from the door, "Get out,"

Ichigo chcukled doing as he was told, closing the door behind him to stand just before her. Her lips looked extra good tonight and he wanted to taste them.

Le embraced him once more, holding him close to her warmth, "This'll be the last time that me and you would ever hold each other like this,"

He sighed into her scalp, kissing the top of her head and holding her to him, "One last kiss then?"

She shook her head no, laughing; but he grabbed her face anyway pressing his lips against hers. Her hands followed his arms to rest her hands on the back of his. The kiss was long, as if they weren't going to see each other ever again. He started to get deep into the kiss bringing his body closer to her until she pulled away. Wiping away the small amount of his saliva left on her bottom lip.

"She's in love with you Ichigo, so please be gentle with her," walking away from him climbing into the driver's seat. She gave him a last look and smiled before driving off. She didn't have a destination and she wasn't going back to the party since Aizen was probably there still. _**The beach sounds nice**_.

The sky was a smoky pink, so it was going to rain soon or the storm was just passing. It was no problem; she wanted to get caught in the rain.

Ichigo stood there watching her car and the sounds of it disappear down the street. He knew they would come to an end; they had too much of a good thing going for them. He wondered how it would've played out if he spoken to her earlier before they left the party, but he was too careless. It was still far too soon for him.

He sighed within himself taking in her red tail lights at the end of the road.

"But I'm in love with you," He spoke as if she was still in front of him. He wasn't hurt he wanted to tell her that just to get it out of his system. She didn't have to love him back, he knew she would refuse him but he just wanted her to know that he was in love with her.

He stood there a moment more; looking down the street where she once was before putting his hands in his pocket; walking to Orihime's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **_To those that don't know what laryngeal prominence mean it's the scientific word for Adams Apple...Not trying to insult your intelligence...I was just being ever so gentle...and kind 0_o_

_But man do my fingers hurt lol I do hope my story was worthy for your review._

_Let me know what you like/dislike, what I can change, what you found disturbing...you know...the whole nine yards ^_^_

_~Roar_


	6. Deep

**Irah's Note:** So It's been some time since I updated this story and I apologize for that *kicks self* I would like to thank **Bonnie Fritz** and **eternal-pureblood** for taking their time out to review my story even if it hasn't been updated in so long lol :D also thank you to **Lil Mexican** for looking it over I really appreciate that :D and **xfang-girlx** _I hope you like it_! XD

Umm don't have anything else to say besides This chapter took a lot of thought to upload, don't ask me why, and it's long but that's how I like all my stories...long (that's what she said) and not boring lol anywho show me some love for the f*cking hard work gosh! lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or It's characters only My OC Aleya

(My mistake this is chapter five **not** four...I was in a bit of a rush) also the lyric to Le's ringtone is Benny Benassi - Cinema (Skrillex remix)

Now if you must, please enjoy :D *bows out the way* lol

* * *

_**Deep**_

**Chapter Five**

"_Damn…it's like a maze in here!" observing the piece of paper written in obvious bold letters 2-A. She still couldn't find the class, better yet follow the mini-map of the school. After flipping the paper countless of times as if it was ever going to change, she deemed it worthless. She turned to music after stuffing the page in the front pocket of her uniform jacket. She started listening to 'Boundary Line' by her favorite Japanese band Ecosystem on her Ipod. Her shoulder was wrapped in a bandage now, still cruel to shift whenever she moved it a specific way. Giving up hope and bolshie enough not to ask for someone to direct her in the destination she needed to be in less than two minutes, she leant against the nearest locker, "fuck this…I'm going home…" talking more to herself._

"_Giving up already?" a stoic voice was heard but was soon dismissed now that she started lip syncing the lyrics. Japanese wasn't her native language but she studied the language back in U.S from watching anime series constantly and their rock music was so much better._

_She still looked to the ceiling, her ears flooded by the rock melody that related too much to her disposition. Humming the song lyrics now that she got weird looks from passing students, she didn't see the beau leant on the lockers next to her until she felt a strange heat near her own. She looked to her left shoulder then to her right, catching the gaze of the subtle sapphires staring back at her._

_Jumping back and startled by his intent look, she didn't know whether to run or vault into him holding her breath. Intuitively she got lost in the islands of water, letting her heart flow with the waves that they generated to only come back to her truth whenever he blinked._

"_Something in my eyes now?" he spoke._

_She stood in silence, cluttered in the poetic amassment spinning in her head. The music that hammered against her eardrum and the lyrics his eyes manufactured brought her in a trance, like staring into pendulums while his voice brought her to him. Unknowingly her lips were on a mission to reach his._

"_Oi!" his face was an inquisitive expression, wondering why she was attempting to osculate his lips._

_She saw his mouth move but couldn't hear what he was saying. She just read what she could receive which wasn't much. His enthralling eyes held her captive in seconds, "…I want to get lost in them…" muttering to herself, still closing in on him._

_His face was flushed. He didn't know what to do now that she was reaching for him. Students around them stopped what they were doing to stare at the two. Some starry eyed to even see The bad-ass Grimmjow kiss a girl in front of them, more so just to see any type of intimate action out of their boring school lives. The majority remained quiet, faintly plaguing Le's name out of jealousy or because it was the righteous thing to do in their eyes._

…_Right._

_Inadvertently he kissed her to get it over with. Her eyes were slightly open, still looking to the spirit that drifted through his irises. It took the song to end for her to come back to the veracity of this issue: that her lips were now pressed against the guy she crashed into not too long ago._

_She didn't mind, he is good looking, his face is strikingly graceful and he has the body to enfeeble a light heavyweight boxer. So why complain? But being the woman she is, she always like things the hard-way._

_Her eyes opened wide while his were still looking to her, "The hell?" jumping back once again._

_He remained where he stood still leaning to where her face use to be, "What flavor is that?" he smirked, the late bell of the school ringing in the background, "that must be a new one," he licked his lips, tasting her fruity luster that now became a part of him._

_There was a ringing slap against his face, causing more students to look where they stood for a moment then back to their business once Grimmjow turned his focus slowly back to her._

_A smug grin surfaced on his phizog._

_He took her injured arm by the wrist resulting in her flinching, snatching her to walk with him to the roof-top. She didn't fight against him, she didn't want to cause a scene and be the root of the embarrassment to even try fighting someone as muscled bound as he was. She looked to the many faces they passed that were curious to know what caused their eager movement, until they were in the clear, "Is everyone this nosey?"_

"_Listen you little bitch!" pushing her against the railing lined along the roof of the school, his nose rubbing against hers, "I'm only going to warn you once since yer the new kid on the block but do not…and I mean…__**do not**__ put your fucking hands on me if you don't have a death wish, you get me!" slamming his hand on one of the countless bars next to her head adding emphasis to his madness._

_She could create a propaganda of how she wasn't scared. She was in the wrong and she'll be a lying if she said she wasn't terrified. It wasn't her intention to lay a hand on him but he stole a kiss from her, to be exact it was her first kiss. She looked at her handprint reddened on his face, "You stole a kiss from me you bastard!"_

"_No! You stole a kiss from me freak!" he smirked now, easing his body closer, "I just helped you to achieve it since you couldn't reach my lips,"_

_She didn't know whether to believe him or not since she didn't remember ever running into him, only gaining conscious when their lips already connected. Well actually, she did recall looking at him, at all of him. She rubbed the back of her head in loss, avoiding any further arguments, "At least it was a good kiss,"_

_He looked at her shocked, he was expecting more from the random girl but her reaction completely baffled him._

_She looked at his disconcerted expression. Evidently he was startled which caused her lips to pull back on her teeth in a smug grin, "Don't get your hopes up love, I was only aware of it till the end," walking pass him to the door._

"_So how can you make a judgment based off being half awake?"_

"_Eh?" turning to face him as he walked by, "well for one…you didn't say I was bad, and two you went in for it so I must be attractive in some way right?"_

_He was never the out wordily one. He was more of a reactor than someone to think things through. She didn't know him all too well to know that when his face blushed it was a once in a lifetime deal. He stopped to look behind him, "Huh?"_

"_Well aren't you the shy type!" she laughed walking by him now, "and besides I never met a guy who just kisses a random gir- I mean woman!"_

_He recovered from the terrifying blush and smirked, thanking whoever it was in the heavens above that Ichigo and Renji wasn't there to witness such an expression on his face. The Almighty Grimmjow blushing? Heh! Never! "To be frank, you're the GIRL that bumped into me," still walking behind her until her footsteps came to a halt._

"_Oh and another thing…" turning to yank him by the collar to her face, balancing out the height difference between them, "you ever grab me like that again, I'll chop your balls off…" moving closer to his face, the tip of her nose rubbing against his, wearing a sinister smirk similar to his, "you get me?"_

_Grimmjow heard her alright. In fact he thought she ran away from an asylum in the U.S escaping to Japan by what she said alone. Just his luck to run into such a woman, she was too good to be true. Gorgeous face, long toned legs, silky hair, beautiful frame, and a voice that flowed like water, but her attitude is horrible to be a woman. A black widow more than a butterfly. _

_She took his traumatic expression as an affirmative and started walking down the steps attempting to find her class once more. Not expecting to find another home in someone._

"_Yo Grimmjow!" footsteps rushed up the steps towards them. The two of them waited to see the source of the hurrying footfalls. Then a head of crimson hair was in Aleya's view running up the steps to stand in front of them, out of breathe._

_She gasped. The same starry eyed look she got from bumping into her…associate. After spending time in the beauty shop against her will she picked up a fancy for liking unusual hair. First it was Grimmjow now her next victim…"Awesome hair color!" she yelled._

Lying on the hood of her car, she opened her eyes to the light drizzle staring into the dark cloudy pink sky that looked too beautiful for words to explain. One of the reasons why she liked being alone was when she started thinking about the past.

The good times as anybody in the crew said.

_Grimmjow stood behind Aleya and the red head stood in front of her, breathing calmed down, and looking past her amazed expression to Grimmjow's natural scowl, "Tch, I forgot how fast word gets around here,"_

"_What the hell! I thought you was about to fight some chick," catching his breath again, "…I ran as fast as I could," He looked to Le, grabbing her shoulders, attempting to shake her out of her gazing eyes, "Are you okay?"_

"_Hmph," Grimmjow remembered that look from this morning, it was only natural for him to think that her hands would now run through Renji's spiked pony tail in the matter of seconds, "That's not going to work," crossing his arms leaning on the railing of the stairs._

"_What are you talki-"_

_Her hands were in the side of his hair by the time he could finish, "Such beauty…why do you have your hair in this ghastly pony tail?" she grabbed for the hair-tie only for him to jump back, "dude your hair is your glory! Let it be free!"_

"_No!" his back to the wall, "do you have any idea how long it took me to do this?"_

_She walked closer to him, staring at his hair more than his quizzical mug._

"_Back away woman!"_

_It went unheard to the blatantly determined Aleya. Grimmjow, being the only witness to the words, laughed within himself._

_Renji saw how close she was getting. The more her hand rose the more he slid to the side, "Oi! Grimmjow! Help me out!"_

_Staying where he glued himself to watch, his laugh intensified. Renji was helpless. She was too close for comfort when her bust was now on his chest and her hand on the hair-tie. Before he had any say she yanked it loose. Countless clanking against the floor was heard, other than Renji's breathe huffing more infrequent due to two hours of his time in the mirror wasted, to what held his hair to perfection was now on the floor._

_Grimmjow the first to speak in the awkward silence, "I counted 25 bobby pins," leaning off the railing to walk down the flight of stairs._

_Renji's hair flowed gracefully on his shoulders, moving to an unknown wind. Aleya, being so quick to jump, put her nose to his scalp, grabbing the side of his head rubbing her face into his hair, "Smells so good! And so soft! So refreshing!"_

_Grimmjow stopped in his footsteps seeing how close she was to Renji, "I hope you know we're in school,"_

"…_His hair…" taking in a large whiff of the mouthwatering smell she found somewhat alluring and yet weird, "…so good!" she sighed out._

_Renji couldn't move. He was stuck between a wall and 36 inch busts. Not that it bothered him that some random babe was leaning against his body in such a way, he was still exasperated by his hairstyle being destroyed by one single tug, "I have to go to class now," his face in competition with his hair in color._

_She smelled him one last time before gaining her composure and fixing her school uniform, "I'm so sorry about that…that must've been awful for you!"_

_Renji tried hard enough to look anywhere but her face, "I-it's no big deal," looking towards the ceiling then to the floor._

_She picked up the pins from the floor handing them over to Renji who now looked to the ceiling hiding his red cheeks, "I'm Aleya Shinel, I'm new here," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair one more time before he did the same. _

_Due to the pin clipped on her hair he found most pleasing to look at, a snake wrapping around the pin itself with red gems for eyes, "Yeah…," starry eyed himself now, "…I can tell,"_

She laughed from the memories playing in her head. After that incident, mostly all the girls in high school hated her while a handful were inspired. It's not like she cared what people thought about her. She's one to wear a clown suit to school and walk around with her head held high as if she still 'got it' This kind of mentality caught a few interest and mostly because of her sense of humor.

Oh how she wished things could turn out better than expected but she knew the bumps in the road of her journey were just beginning. The thought of running to her mom with her problems would have been usual for any mother and daughter relationship…especially with Aleya, but that wasn't right, If only her dad was here.

"I miss you," a whimper of words she spoken into the sky receiving nothing but rain back. This type of weather was mystical yet so gentle. As though her rhetorical question was answered by a simply answer, a heavy rain-drop landed on the corner of her right eye, streaming down into her ear. She could've thought of it as a coincidence but she didn't, "You're crying for me huh?" lazily smirking. She was talking to herself, questioning her own sanity. The sky can't talk back and there's no possible way that laugh will ever grace her ears again, it was impossible for the dead to speak to the living.

That family trip to leave for the cruise came when she lived back in the U.S with her dad. She saved all of her allowance so her parents didn't spend a dime on her no matter how much they begged. Her father saw this as a blessing while her mom thought she was acting too much like her father, and older brother. The weekend did come and so did the day to go to six flags. That exact day was the day her father went missing, the next day they searched for him calling his phone, his racing crew, the garage he owned, and even the woman that her mom suspected to be his courtesan when she was really his loyal secretary that didn't enjoy men in that fashion.

A day after no reply, they filed a missing person report. A week later they got a call stating that they found a black 1970 Dodge Challenger in a ditch around a tree, the man driving the machine just so happened to be Alan Shinel…her father.

Still lying across the hood of her car she put an arm over her eyes, holding back the stinging tears that ran down the side of her face.

Would her life have been different if her father was still walking this earth? Most definitely…they would have never left the life they had back in the United States. She would've still been with her friends and closer to her family in Colorado. She loved her friends here in Karakura and she was grateful to have them, but a major part will always stay missing and she can never get that back.

A recognizable melody started playing as her phone started vibrating on her bare stomach.

_I could watch you for a lifetime, my favorite movie._

_A thousand endings, you mean everything to me,_

_I never know what's coming, forever fascinating_

_But you don't stop running, for me cuz I'll always be waiting,_

_You are…My cinema_

Lachrymose enough to put a Shakespeare play to shame she cleared her throat hesitant to pick up. Fixing her voice so she didn't sound like she was bawling over her past, she picked up anyway, "Hello?"

"Where you at?" a casual baritone spoke in demand.

"At the usual,"

"We're heading that way after we get something to eat…I got the lowest points tonight so I'm buying, want something?"

"Nah I'm good," still looking to the passing storm.

"What's wrong?" his voice still insensitive, but still considerate to ask about the sadness he heard in her voice. He's been around her long enough to know what was wrong with her through text messages, so how could he not know over the phone? Clearing her throat wasn't going to change that.

"Seriously Grimm, you scare the hell out of me when you do that,"

"I don't like to be lied to. You of all people should know that,"

She heard a gentle soprano in the background. For an odd reason it brightened her spirits. That could be her laughing instead of crying, "Bringing someone home tonight?"

"Yeah…she's too busy amazed at the menu in the diner,"

This brought a slight chuckle to her face. Without any knowledge he just brightened her light without much effort in cheering her up or she was just acting out to the point it was obvious by now. Nevertheless, it was one of the reasons why he was called her backbone, "I'm good…I don't have an appetite at the moment,"

There was a pause, she heard her friends talking in the background about tonight's events but she didn't hear Grimmjow speaking with them. She already knew what was going to be said.

"We'll talk when I get there," hanging up before she could respond to him.

She brought the phone slowly away from her ear, staring at the contrivance. She seen Renji sent a text message asking where she was, the same with Halibel, "Seriously…why are they so worried about me?" laughing at their concerns for her.

It was already three in the morning and yet she didn't notice how time passed so fast then again the simple answer was physics. "Time goes by so fast when having fun," she spoke, groaning out of sheer aggravation.

She lifted her upper body to rest her head between her knees, stretching her back to sitting up, taking in the noise of waves crashing against the shore. The rain stopped, she wasn't drenched in water, and surprisingly her phone wasn't either. Her heels were off by this point, there was no reason for them. Instead she pulled out a pair of black flip-flops in from her back seat to walk on the beach near the lifeguard post watching the gentle shore. The storm was slowly fading away from where she was posted on the vacant beach. Everything was visible.

"We'll talk again," settling into the tall seat, as another drop fell just inches away from her face onto the sand before her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ichigo sat across the table from Orihime. She fiddled with her fingers stuck in her own thoughts as well as Ichigo. Soon as she stepped into her apartment she changed out of the pejorative lace dress that she was forced to wear against her will and slipped on something more comfortable, something only an age challenged woman would ever wear. The air was tense, hard for her to breathe now that he was here. She didn't know how to start talking to him or even tell him how deep her feelings are for him.

"So Le told me you needed to tell me something,"

His voice caused an avalanche of anxiety to take control of her heavy heart. The lights were dimmed, the mood was set, so why is it that her heartbeat seemed like the loudest in the room?

Orihime looked to his intimidating warm eyes. They looked soft, when she stared long enough she noticed a touch of sadness behind them. She spoke nervously, thinking that she's making a fool of herself already, "I uh…I don't know how to word this," At this point she acquired a taste for silence. What was she to do? The man she wanted to show all her affection to was sitting directly across from her. She could talk a mile a minute to someone else whenever he was the subject of the conversation, but in his vision she was lost, quiet, hidden. The air seemed cold but her body was hot, her hands were sweating but her tips were freezing.

…**So this is how it feels**?

He spoke again, "You don't have to word it correctly just shoot for it,"

She looked to him, her face flustered but he couldn't see, "I…I'm uhh…" her head rose and she looked into the depths of his eyes, "I'm in love with you,"

Ichigo returned the warm gaze smiling to her still with a hint of sadness on his façade. Maybe it's slowly starting to hit him that Le actually left him. Well they weren't together for her to leave him but he thought otherwise. He felt they belong together. They complimented each other so well only to be awakening rudely by the reality of their _last_ kiss they shared with each other. But she wanted to end things between them, only to sugar coat it by handing him over to Orihime like leftovers. Still giving her the gentle smile she favored, "That wasn't so bad right?"

It was to her. In fact it was horrible to say since her heart was beating to the point her chest started to hurt. She had no direction to run to in this situation. Where her heart would go depended on what he was going to say back to her.

The suspense was tearing at her stomach. The night air flew right through her, she felt like she was no longer there, "No it wasn't I guess,"

He slid around the table to her side, taking a moment to look into her eyes before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Was this all because he needed a familiar hug from the way he was feeling? Or the verity that he didn't know how to tell her that he was in love with Aleya. In his mind he imagined how it will happen, she'll probably cry into his chest or she'll look at him with those puppy dog eyes that'll drag him down the heaviest guilt trip he ever trekked down. He couldn't fix his mouth to say the words which resulted in his embrace.

Orihime, unsure of what to do, could die in his arms with no regrets. Her every though would revolve around his arms clasped around her saying she fulfilled her youthful life just by this touch…his touch.

Ichigo held her as she rests her ear to his chest, "I…well…" she retracted her words for a better use of them, "I know I can't bring to the table what Aleya brought. But I'm willing to make things work with you if you are too,"

He heard her words but it still didn't assure him. At least he wasn't ready to be convinced. It was yesterday that he thought of the words to say to Aleya. Being around her always enhanced his emotions towards her. He wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her how much he loved her but being the woman she was…It'll only end in heartbreak…on his part. People always want someone they can't have and Ichigo fitted that percentage to the fullest.

Instead of rejecting her of any romantic ties together, he approached her words in a more lucid manner, "Yeah, I'm willing to see where this would take us,"

Her eyes grew wide. Her heart stopped then started to beat too fast, vibrating underneath her rib cage. She cuddled her face into his neck while he held her tightly. He stroked her chin with his finger bringing her face to his. The action proved to be reluctant to do so but it was already selected.

Ichigo didn't plan on kissing her for this long but he needed to get Le out of his mind…out of his system. She threw him to Orihime so why not take a chance with her? It's not like she was hideous he was just use to the rebellious attitude that Le had, she was the total opposite of Le, it was like knowing a completely different person. **Change can be good**. He thought.

Their kiss started to get deeper. Orihime changed from the timid paramour to a passionate mistress, leading over his height by straddling across his long legs. One gesture led to another as he started to survey her mouth as well. Her hands grabbed his, bringing them underneath her shirt groping her highly blessed and matured heavy breast.

He pulled away from her kiss, sighing her name, "Inoue…" she kissed him again, "…we don't have to do this," His words meant nothing since she still kissed his lips. He accepted the caress once then pulled away further, "Are you sure about this?" he asked staring into her closed eyes lids, slowly opening.

She stopped now. She sensed he was off and of course he would be. She just told him how she felt about him on top of that Le broke off their 'agreement'. It was also to the fact that since she just said that she loved him she was already over his body, wanting him in her bed, "You're right, maybe we should wait," a pink shade covering across her nose.

Ichigo just smiled hugging her waist, resting his ear to her chest, "Thank you for understanding," he spoke.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Pretending to be mad was taking toll on him. He already forgave Aleya when she came back down to join the rest of the party as fast as she went up with Aizen. She didn't notice but his eyes were on her the whole time. Not that he cared about her more than a friend but she was the closest female to him which was…rare…especially for him.

She was practically his best-friend who holds his best interest at heart despite their constant quarreling. That's one thing he can count on her for although never in his stubborn, arrogant, pretentious mind will he ever show that. For all he knows, she could curse his name to the very death of her and he still wouldn't show it god forbid…knock on wood to be careful.

Then again he could be acting out on his own just because he feels remorseful. He knew she wasn't in the best of moods because of the words 'Nah I'm good' he was not the one to show any mercy or pity…but this is different.

"Mmm, this sandwich is so good!"

He could thank the beauty sitting on the passenger side of his import car for interrupting his thoughts. Especially stopping them to go any further from where they were, "I bet it is," he spoke in his casual tone.

"Aww come on…Grimmjow it was?" her eyebrow rose in question.

"Yeah that's right,"

"Aww come on Grimmjow don't be like that…" taking a small bite out of the tuna fish sandwich, "…what is this little game called anyway?" talking with a mouthful of the sandwich.

"There's no name for it," turning the corner following behind Uryu's beamer, "It's just something that we all did when we went to school together,"

"How cool! You have awesome friends!"

"Heh, not when I'm the one paying for them to eat on my fucking birthday,"

"Technically your birthday was four hours ago. Today is August 1st,"

"It's still the weekend so my birthday didn't end yet,"

She laughed mouth still full of the fish, "How selfish,"

"If you say so," he turned his head for a quick glance of her goddess stature. Her scent was arousing and refreshing, even the tuna she ate didn't deter the fragrance. Never would he have thought a woman of her standard in physical appearance would be in his passenger seat. Cracking jokes of everything that happened tonight. Something was still off though…he had yet to know her name. Not like he should care anyway. Her stage name best suited her so he'll go with at. If she felt the need to tell him her actual name then he'll run with it, for now…"so Jayde it is?" he took another quick glance at her.

She chuckled, "You're correct sir,"

"How long have you been in the strip- well…in the business you're in," It's not like he cared about her chosen profession. It beats riding in the car with awkward silence winning over his silent breathing and her munching.

"You wouldn't believe that I recently started five months ago,"

_**Act like you give a damn**_, "You mean to tell me you got popular a few months ago?"

"Well yeah, Ulquiorra was interested in my talents I suppose,"

This caused Grimmjow to look at her while still driving, "Really?"

"Yup…We went to the same university even majored in the same field,"

"What landed you where you are now?"

"Well, let's just say that I needed cash and he had plenty of it,"

"…Right," turning his head back to the car before him. He's not one to judge someone based off their decision. Anyone who was working to survive no matter what their success has named them, they earned them a spot on his 'okay' list. Further from that, it was as far as they're getting.

Her speech pattern was muffled from a mouth full of food. The word 'beach' was the only comprehendible word he could make out.

He didn't bother to answer just then and there. It was rather obvious, but he still answered anyway, "Yeah…I guess,"

She was too busy looking out the window. Putting together the piece for her question on why he would take her to the beach. She gave him a lap dance, he brought her drinks at the bar, he even paid for her to eat even if he didn't have too, now the beach?

Despite going home with him on the first night in her eyes it was alright to hope for romance being that she's a dancer and only attention she got was ogling eyes and hard-ons. For once it felt alright to dream of it as the simple romantic date with someone she can pretend she knew for some time. She knew that'll never happen. Life had other plans for her, "Who are we meeting at the beach,"

By now he kind of regretted getting to know her, who can ask so many trivial questions in so little time? Now he sounded like a hypocrite, least he can do is pretend like he cares to know anything about the gorgeous creature, "Hell if we don't make it to heaven!"

That was close enough…

Still looking out the windows of his car she saw the rest of the group getting out of the car laughing and fooling around with each other. She had friends like that. Friends who looked out for her during her years at the university until financial issues at home need more of her attention than education. Turning to dance for a living wasn't what she had planned to do for her career. Curses of the struggle led her to that option.

"Jay!"

Her eyes automatically fluttered by being startled to near death than clearing away the dryness in her eyes, "Oh," she smiled turning to face Grimmjow with his body halfway out the car door, "huh?" She was deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice he was already parked.

"I said are you coming out or staying in here?"

"Oh…um sure," she gathered the last bit of her sandwich which was mostly bread and lettuce. She wrapped the loose food in the aluminum foil to ball up and throw in the waste basket. Grimmjow was out the car by now taking part of her garbage with him to throw away then went to join the rest of the crew.

_**How rude**_! She thought, fixing herself in the car mirror. _**He couldn't wait for me?**_

She was half-way out the car door herself. Pulling down her white cropped top t-shirt to pulling up her light wash low rise jeans.

Grimmjow, in his inner world, could kick himself. He turned, jogging back to his car.

Before she pulled herself to step out the car there was a surreal amount of heat in front of her. She looked up, startled by his sudden gesture until she smiled. It was her sorry for thinking 'he-was-a-total-asshole-that-only-wanted-to-get-into-her-pants', "I never figured you to be a gentleman,"

He smirked at her, a gesture that won over any woman he crossed paths with, "I'm not what you make me out to be,"

"Really?" her left eyebrow rose, "because your actions prove to be different,"

"Your actions move me to think let's skip the beach and head to my place,"

She laughed shaking her head, "So very forward…" she gave him a light peck on the corner of his lips, "…I admire that," walking by him to throw away her trash to join the rest of the group over the miniature sand dune.

"Right,' was all he could muster when closing the car door to join his crew. It was a mistake bringing her with them. If it wasn't for Tia and Rukia not minding their business, himself and his lovely guest could be in his room, right this second, enjoying each other's pleasurable notions for each other.

But no! Tia just had to invite her and Rukia agreed to it, needing to learn a few tricks from her so she can show Renji a good time of their own.

…So obvious.

Whatever this night will bring him he just wanted to rock her to sleep a few times vice versa. She was his treat for tonight. If everything played out in his favor he would have no problem in thanking Ulquiorra a million times over. She was a trophy and he had no problem flaunting her on his arm even if she was a dancer.

Everyone has someone out in the world…

"There goes that buffoon Grimmjoooow!" Renji drunkenly slurred out smiling to Grimmjow's glower. Rukia pinched his arm causing him to flinch from the miniscule pain.

Grimmjow sat next to his guest wrapping his arm around her shoulders looking over the crew. "There's only nine of us here," he quickly counted again, "Where's the other three that came with us?"

Uryu spoke up first, "I took Chad home…said he had to be to work by six in the morning,"

Le hesitant to speak of Ichigo's whereabouts spoke anyway, "And I brought Ichigo an Orihime to her place,"

Everyone grew silent. She knew that would be the reaction. She looked around before speaking again, "Oh my goodness you guys it was only an agreement, we were just friends with a lot of benefits," she shrugged, "nothing more than that," grabbing the bottle of 75% proof liquor from the cooler behind Szayel.

"I never saw that coming," Ulquiorra spoke

"Neigther did I," Renji slurred before getting pinched again and falling backwards from the shocking pain that he wasn't sure where it came from.

"You okay?" Tia being the most concerned looked towards Le.

"…No emotions involved once you're in the agreement remember?"

"Bullshit, it's written all over yaface how sad chu are," Renji spoke still lying on the sandy floor, talking with his hands more than his mouth.

She laughed blowing it off after taking the shot glass to the head.

"Moving on now…" Szayel interrupted, "I'm interested in knowing who our new guest is,"

"Fuck off," Grimmjow snapped she only laughed under his arm.

"Aww don't be like that Grimmy," Rukia added.

She looked to him then back to everyone else, "Well if you guys want to know my name is Jayde,"

"No," Szayel calmly rejected her plea, "you're not at work honey…We," his hand gestured in a circle, "…want to know your real name,"

She was hesitant. She didn't know anyone of them nor did they know her. It should be like that since her stage name suited her. Only one who actually knew who she was is Ulquiorra…and that's who she looked towards.

"It's obvious she doesn't want you guys to know her real name…"

"Oh hush Ulqui, I want to know what's her real name too," Le spoke with another shot glass to her lips.

The woman sighed. This exchange of words weren't going to end no time soon unless she tells them her name. Grimmjow didn't seem interested to know but the rest of the crew was ecstatic.

"It's okay Ulquiorra…" she looked towards everyone with proud eyes. By now everyone, with the exception of Halibel and Ulquiorra, was on either the edge of their log or rock.

"…My name is Neliel,"

* * *

**Irah's Rant**: Yes! you're done! lol now I hope my story was worthy for your review...gosh I love them. stick around for the next chapter and thank you for reading

Now as always, let me know what you liked/disliked, what you hated, what you loved,...go on a rampage XD

~Iroar


	7. Remember When

**Irah's Note**: _Sorry for the confusion but chapter six is here!_

Lately my thoughts were mainly on this fic than the others (I haven't neglected them) because I feel that it's moving too slow. But that's the thing about it, I want it too so all the crazy, unexpecting sh*t can happen later on down the line. Nope this is not a fluff fic, but you'll notice that when we're a couple chapters deep into this fic. Let's see umm if there's any corrections or any suggestions you got then shoot over to the PM link or leave it in a review doesn't matter with me lol. Happy fourth of July even though I'm mega late about it. Also thank you to those who reviewed my story I'm pretty sure you know who you are ;) and those that are following/favored this fic or all of my fics for that matter. This chapter is lengthy but as I said before I love long chapters, but luck was on your side as it's not as nearly as lengthy as the previous chaps.

Nujabes (may he rest in peace) 'Mystline' song was what influenced me to write this fic love his music. Very chilled and relaxed and one of my favorite artist who I did hope to meet during my piano playing days.

Also a special thank you to **Lil Mexican** for being the warrior to endure such torture when looking over my fic. You boost my confidence a lot! she's an awesome beta!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach only my OC Aleya 'Le'

Now enjoy :D *bows*

* * *

**Remember When…**

**Chapter Six**

The sun was slowly rising, peeking through the closed shades as if she was keeping away from the beautiful bright day like the clichéd mythical creature of the night. Yet it didn't stop the sun rays from shining through. It was still dark in her room regardless of the unforgiving light on her already straining to keep close eyes. In between the illumination of the sun rays and the two walls that separate her from the two sex fiends in their room, she couldn't grasp any peace. Not to mention that she was now in the mood for a lust driven morning herself, which brought her to grab her two pillows and the wool throw on the foot of her bed.

Hopping of her bed and stomping to the door was the only way she would get some recognition that she was still here, that she was still in her room listening to the loud cry of Nel's moan, Renji and Rukia's loud dirty talk while dry humping each other which lead her to believe from the banging of his head board that Rukia wouldn't be a virgin any more, and Grimmjow's sadistic laugh that creeped her out. Like a little boy in a candy store he was although to some freaked out extent she found it alluring…kind of daring.

_**That's sick!**_

She slammed her door shut from that thought, stomping her way to the two steps. She heard Nel speak after a pant, "You think she's mad?"

Grimmjow grunted, "Ask her when I'm done!" then she went back to moaning.

Nel was loud enough for Le to hear when she walked by his bedroom door and in her mind Le thanked her for the brief thoughtfulness then turned to walk lazily down the flight of stairs as Nel went back to forgetting about it. Was she envious of the pleasurable notions her roommates seem to successfully grip without much adversity?

Hell Yeah!

And to that very thought a picture of Ichigo's warm smile she would wake up to by this time was floating in her thoughts, stopping her in her tracks for a split second. _**It's okay to miss him, is it not?**_

"Stupid ass no it's not!" she practically reprimanded herself, once again questioning her sanity. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Nel's loud scream of when she was climaxing: now Le was back to being pissed off like never before. Her scowl deepened when she brought her knees to her chest to continue stomping down the steps, completely jealous…but it was to no avail.

She quickly turned to the right walking down the hallway to the back of the house, giving up her attempts to intentionally stop anyone from having any type of sexual intercourse with each other. She stood at the sliding glass door unlocking it to walk out into the huge patio, then closing it looking to the space Ichigo would've been standing if he was there.

She dropped her gaze at the reflection of herself to close the door then turned to walked down the five steps of the cherry oak patio into the descent field of perfectly cut grass. It was hard and cool against her bare feet, yet she found it relaxing. After all they did get into the house prior to two hours ago. It was already six in the morning last time she checked.

Observing the dry off-white hammock she touched it just in case it wasn't moist. To her surprise it wasn't, after all it did hang in between two trees that barely allowed any sunlight to shine through them no matter which way the sun was shining. Peace and quiet, with the exception of birds chirping in the unknown regions of the trees and the faint sound of a distant lawnmower, started to become a burden once Ichigo flooded her cranium again.

There was no denying her hearts content no matter how many times her mind tried to dismiss it. The constant heart and mind war in her medulla oblongata caused her to cuddle with her pillow as she laid on the other. The very thought of Ichigo's body next to her to keep her warm, his very arms wrapped around her right this second, but that'll be too self-regarding…and also venal when she thought about it too much. The question, more than the fact of the matter, was, "Did I make a mistake?"

Her mind went blank and her eyes looked towards the wooden fence squaring off their back yard for privacy, because only the heavens know they needed it the way things were going.

_**Nah! I'm no good for him**_. It was easier for her to think it than to actually say it, which to her dismay, although could be called comfort, brought her further to deny the fact that she missed the hell out of him. But…_**there's so much fish out in the sea, why worry about one?**_

This thought brought her to false hope. Finding comfort under the false pretenses that she blindly followed with her eyes instead of thinking logically about it, or follow her foolhardy heart. Each one would have been better than to actually deny her feelings. She wanted to see what she wanted to see, what she wanted to feel, other than finding the difference between the wants and needs. But this was Aleya 'Le' Shinel, no one knows what's right for her…to be frank, and she knows this as well, was that she didn't know for herself on what would be healthy instead of good for her especially in her state of mind.

A smirk slowly crept across her face, when she remembered how scared she was when Ichigo asked her "Are you ready?" those three simple words he spoke and she remembered them, all of which the romantic quotes he often spoke to her, referring to her beauty and her beautiful spirit that she had no problem in showing.

She remembered clear as day when they first met. She closed her eyes reflecting back to her third day of school after getting into the fast habit of running exactly to her class that Renji walked her too. The second day she learned the hard way from having an eraser stuck to her face after blatantly screaming out "Finally!" when finding the class…let alone interrupting it.

She remembered sitting in front of an empty desk that day, and a whole week afterwards until a strawberry-blonde haired boy came running in with the same treatment she got on her second day of class, more like her first time being in class. Keigo always talked to her and she listened out of respect instead of ignoring like she would mostly do. And yet she found herself saying "Huh?" and "Hmm?" giving off every bit of hint that she wasn't paying attention to him, breaking his heart almost. The blonde boy found it funny especially when Keigo piqued her interest when talking about video games or Cars. They would get into a heated dispute about which car was the fastest or who can beat who in a fighting game…which resulted in a few pieces of chalk and erasers being flung to them…and only them, then Keigo trying to make it up to her with his constant request for a date to the arcade or car show. That wasn't happening any time soon.

She remembered Ichigo would always want to partner with her whenever there was an assignment that required another peer. After knowing her for three weeks into school she started to become very familiar with him especially since Renji knew of him and Grimmjow couldn't stand him. At that time it was none of her business to find out why he held such a grudge towards Ichigo.

She remembered when Ichigo asked her where she came from and what was the reason for her moving here. She was quiet. Immovable until he tapped her on the shoulder. She shook her head telling him they should get back to work before another chalk starts flying towards them then turned her head back to the front of her, all the while still feeling his eyes on her back.

She remembered on Halloween that they had their first date after three months of knowing each other and finally having the courage to ask him out after she was done with the flirting games towards him. He accepted to go, commending her for doing his job admitting he was too chicken to say anything to her.

She definitely remembered after their fifth teenth date she stole a kiss from him when he walked her home from the new restaurant that opened up on Valentine's Day…on her birthday. That kiss was what set things off between them.

The countless dates after that, Ichigo finally sealed the deal with her the second week of March, officially in a relationship.

She remembered on July 4th Renji invited her to join them for the fireworks. At the time her mother didn't have any plans so she went along. Her mom being the woman she was automatically thought that Ichigo was her boyfriend, resulting in her bear hugging him even if he towers over her 5'0 frame. Embarrassing Le once more by talking about wedding bells and her daughter bearing his children, Le dropped her head from everyone laughing at her and the thought of having a kid an she didn't start her senior year yet.

Le felt herself fighting her sleep but she held the pillow tight against her chest still reflecting of the 'good times'. Most of all she remembered back to those exact three words that are still embedded into her soul, body, and mind, in his exact smooth and unruffled voice 'Are you ready?' because she was scared more than she was ready and so was he. Those words were basically a title that he held to his belt only. He was the first to ever visit her forbidden cave and she was the first to break him through as well.

She remembered how painful it was but also of how careful he was when she felt him enter her. Every minute of it he kept asking her was she okay, but his questions were answered by her moans which he thought she was hurting. That was until she grabbed his back and moaned out the word '_more_'.

She remembered it all…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

It was ten in the morning when Rukia woke. She turned to her side to see an empty space on the mattress, she felt on it to see if it was still warm but it wasn't. Renji must've been down stairs, to be careful she looked to the side of the bed to see if he fell off from sleeping to wild and to her surprise, yet she expected it, he wasn't.

She walked over to his dresser changing out of her t-shirt to one of his long ones covering her chappy underwear. She exited out of his room smelling the aroma of cooked food that made her stomach jump for joy and her mouth salivating. She walked to the bathroom to freshen herself up then made way for downstairs hearing pots and pans clanking together, scraping, sizzles, and cabinet doors opening an closing.

Yup…That's Renji.

Her footsteps were light as always. She turned the corner into the kitchen staring to the back of him standing tall over the stove in nothing but his boxers.

She walked closer to wrap her arms around his waist. Due to how short she was, she couldn't reach his neck so she placed a kiss in the middle of his back where his hair tickled her forehead.

He turned his head slightly to the right flashing her a grin, "Good morning to you too,"

Unwrapping her arms to pull up a seat on the red bar stool at the island of the kitchen, "Breakfast sure does smell good,"

"I know and all for me,"

"Eh! There's no way you can eat all that,"

"We knew each other since sandbox days. When have you ever seen me back down from food?"

The question made her ponder in her thoughts before she answered back. Her thoughts played back to her sixteenth birthday party when Renji ate a whole table of food by himself. And when her brother took him in when he had nowhere else to go she remembered having to go to the grocery store every weekend due to two months of food in Renji's stomach, "I suppose you're right," still stuck in her thoughts.

"Heh, I know I'm right woman,"

Her stomach growled again, breaking her train of thought to now staring at the turkey bacon stacked on a plate, then a bowl of eggs, to the numerous amounts of sausages on another plate, she had to catch herself from drooling over the amount of food for just a second. She whined, "So I won't be able to get any?"

He looked back at her, "Sure," he moved to the side grabbing one sausage, one piece of bacon, a scoop of eggs, and half of a pancake.

She looked at the plate he held before her not believing what she sees, "Seriously?" looking up to him.

He sighed again, "Do you have to be so greedy," grabbing one more sausage to place on her plate, "There ya go take it or leave it,"

At first she wanted to mush him with the plate but laughed an accepted it anyway, "I wonder where you put all that food,"

"Ha! Do you need a reminder of that?"

She laughed lightly fanning herself with her free hand from her cheeks turning red, "Pervert," even if she saw _all_ of him she didn't feel ready for that yet. Still looking to the back of him while eating the small portion of food Renji gave her, she studied his every move. The definition of a 'man' was standing right before her: his broad shoulder implied how much of a burden or weight of the world he is able to carry, his toned biceps of how much support he can be able to give, his back shows how much he can protect, his long toned legs shows how much he is able to endure on his life-long journey. His every being was her definition of a man.

Her now ogling eyes barely left him. She could take him to the floor right now and care less about the food.

Without putting much though into actually having sex with him in the kitchen she hopped off the chair and walked back to him grabbing the back of his boxers to pull him to her, revealing his firm backside. It was ordinary for him to pull on his boxer when he felt he was losing them all of a sudden and besides he was standing over a hot stove already half naked.

Earlier, she was close into experiencing a delightful morning with him, something special that she would think about all day, then probably more after that. From what she saw and felt against her he is a very nice size but with her being a virgin and only felt the girth of him whenever he rubbed himself into her she assumed she wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of hours. She was afraid to take him down, but now all of that changed.

Or so she thought…

"The fu- Rukia what the hell are you doing?" fighting with little effort to keep his boxers remained on the front part of him while his backside was still exposed to her vision.

"I'm ready now," her face more serious than he ever seen her.

"But I'm cooking,"

"Like I care,"

He stared back at her for a minute still holding on to his boxers, he spoke flatly, "No! You're not,"

Her pulling was less vigorous, "How would you know?

"Because I do,"

There was a long pause and Renji still tugged at his boxer to release her grip from them. It was until she yanked him away from the stove out of a foreign strength that he could categorize as inhuman for someone so petite. He flew to the island, catching himself from fully connecting to the edge of the marble counters when he grabbed it, eyes wide.

He tried to move but her lips were already over parts of his torso and stomach, tracing over his tattoos with her tongue. As reluctant as Renji was and wanted to pull back away from her caress it was too much to resist, "but…my…the food…" he trailed off into a moan then grabbed her waist picking up her petite frame like she was a porcelain doll out of place, handling her with much care to place her on the counter top of the island.

He leant forward laying her back running his fingers through both sides of her hair kissing her with much force to let her know he severely wanted her in every sexual, sinful way that was possible. If she was ready the way she told him then she was in for a wild morning. He could only hold back for so long but being with Rukia, acting like this, it became rather painful on his part. But he didn't mind, all the sexual tension he was holding inside of him was ready to cover her.

His tongue traced the lining of her lips, then flicked them demanding entrance, like always she held them close putting up a fight that he found enjoyable. This was a sign that she wanted him, playing around with blazing fire he had burning inside of him. It was when he moved himself deeply between her thighs to the never before seen or penetrated cave of _his_ woman. She moaned once she felt him. Her lips opened against his and his tongue explored every zone of her mouth.

As a caress to return her tongue played around with his. Her hands traveled down his boxers to grab his firm backside to push him more into her, but he didn't move. His hair curtained the sides of her face when he stopped kissing her. With a goal in mind she kissed his chin, his neck, and slid down the edge of the counter where she not only felt his manhood again but to kiss his chest that took much effort that was well worth it.

She laid back now satisfied and ready for more of his passionate motions. Staring at his chin then to his eyes that stared above her, caused her to look too. It didn't take long to get her eyesight right that who was standing in the door way was none other than Grimmjow.

Walking in to the kitchen, like everything was normal, like having sex on the counter top came close to natural as breathing, he opened the fridge taking out a green apple, "Don't stop on my watch freaks,"

Renji and Rukia's eyes never left off of him as he walked through the kitchen. Grabbing the whip cream that was right next to the duo, he walked back to the door way, going towards the lounging space, murmuring from the room, "Assholes…"

Rukia lightly laughed as Renji rose between her legs staring down to her, "…Upstairs?,"

She hopped off the counter to kiss in between his chest, "Upstairs," slapping his backside to sway her hips provocatively when she walked to the stairs. He couldn't tell from her soundless steps that she made it up the stairs or not, but it gave Renji the extra boost to clean up the burnt eggs in the skillet to cleaning the stove, and put away his food for later. Rukia was his priority now, and he's going to get her.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The walk in the morning was something Ichigo didn't plan on doing. He was mentally prepared for Le to wake up next to him kissing his face and bringing him to the back yard for more _quality_ time. It was kind of chilly this morning especially being that the sun was out and it was now August 1st. He couldn't tell if he was heartbroken or disappointed. Much like answering his own question when he thought heartbreak can alter the way anyone can look at the day. It looked sunny, beautiful, but it was cold, and miserable.

_**I guess I am too. **_

Sulking in a deep depression can make anything that is meant for positive reasons become sour and bitter or it was him that was giving off the virulent aura that he actually believes that. No matter the cause he had someone new just that quick. Orihime can crack a smile on anyone's face but Ichigo didn't go with such antics. If that was the case he wouldn't feel the way he feels.

By now he turned the corner to his street and for a very long thought he didn't want to be there. The urge to keep walking was enough to give second thoughts about being home. But knowing Yuzu she'll be in hysterics if he doesn't make it to breakfast, Karin would hate him for causing such stress on Yuzu, Dad would be just dad. He didn't have the strength to speak about what happened earlier in the morning nor did he want to retell to relive it.

Three houses down he looked to where he would be walking from, to where he would sneak a kiss good-bye from her, to where the best part of his morning was when she actually showed some type of affection towards him by holding him like she didn't want him to leave, until he said he had to go. Another part that warmed his soul was when he kept looking back at her when he was walking away she would refuse to close the door until he was out of her sight which became unfair since she always ran out after him for a last kiss, then another, and another.

He smirked. Remembering when they cuddled in the tub yesterday afternoon and he was just watching her from the outside of the pool of water until she brought his hand that was tracing circles in the water to her lips, kissing the back of his hand, asking him to join her in the bath. Although hesitant he did anyway. And it proved to get something out of her. 'I'm happy I met you Ichigo' went on his made-up psychological list of heartwarming words she would say to him because he knew he wouldn't hear it again…not unless a miracle happened.

Feeling defeated was something Ichigo was used to, still, the feeling still felt new every time. Leaving him thinking about the issue from the start to finish constantly. It was playing in his mind how she just dropped everything that was relevant to just them two. That thought lead to him thinking out of pure jealousy. _**She probably has someone over there right now**_.

His eyebrows furrowed together after the nerve wrecking thought. Just before putting the key in the door knob of his home, he covered the distance between his and her house in seconds. No amount of shoulder angels or his subconscious telling him to turn back could stop him now. Instead his heart was the one less reasonable, playing devil's advocate instead of being the gentle thump that beat against his chest for her to listen too.

His footsteps varied between the lawn of his neighbors and theirs. Not really caring about the freshly cut and even territory. He knocked…hard. When no one came he knocked again. Still no answer. He turned to the one thing that he should've did if he wanted to get to the root of his self-made worrisome. Call her cell phone.

Listening to the ringing and when he listened closely he heard the ringtone of their favorite song. He walked to the side of the house, jumping over the metal fence still on the phone. Her window was open. He could neglect the possible charges of trespassing because he had a key here. It was her that influenced him to take one from her. He didn't carry it because whenever he came over he stayed. But now it was now sitting on his dresser in his room. His mind was the only organ that was being more reasonable.

_**You should've slowed your row, went to get the key from your house an then maybe you would've walked in on her**_. That was until he heard a loud moan.

_Harder oh sweet Mar…Ah please harder!_

This lit a fuse. Ichigo's face burned from the boiling blood that quickly rushed to his face out of a desperate act to add some color from his face turning pale. His heartbeat was heavy, his stomach churned with disgust, hatred, and anger. His steps were slow and menacing now, still walking toward the back of the house, passing three spaced out windows, two for the kitchen and one from the bathroom.

He walked past the patio, to climb the steps. As usual when someone would come out there would be a block in the crack of the entrance.

_**Someone had to come out then.**_

But no one was outside. He checked the luxurious large tent but no one was there, he checked the bench on the side of the tent, no one was there either. He looked out in to the grassy plain just for the fun of it. He looked to the familiar hammock, there was a delicate hand hanging off the side facing him. It was her.

To some relief he started to breathe regularly again. Quiet but swiftly he walked to the side of her, tracing his finger over the lines of her palm when he was close. Her fingers flinched then moved to lay on her side, cuddling with the pillow once more, her face now towards him.

He saw the quick pull of her lips on the left side of her mouth, forming a sudden smile then back to a restless expression, still sleeping. A tendril of hair fell to her face onto her nose and of course she reacted, wiggling her nose to free herself from the tickling sensation. Being the gentle man he was he traced the out of place hair to brush it with the rest of her hair.

Her face followed his touch, then she spoke, "I knew you would come here,"

"You just left me without anything to say besides Orihime was in love with me, so I had to come here because I have questions."

She opened her eyes, flashing him her pale green orbs, "Yeah and? That was all I had to say to you,"

"Stop bullshitting,"

"I'm not,"

"So why are you out here?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard what was going on inside when you walked back here,"

He forced a smile even when he didn't feel like it, If anything he wanted to lay down beside her, to get a whiff of the minty fragrance of her scalp, "I guess I should get going then,"

His words went unresponsive. She turned the other way, unwilling to see him walk away from her but still played the cruel role, "That sounds like a great idea," Her words stung and she knew it better than he did. If she was still looking towards him, she would know that. But if he saw through her bad-ass exterior he would have seen that she was hurting as much as he was.

He stood there for a moment more then turned to walk away with no words to speak. It was official. They were done. She was back to being just the woman he knew. Depressed was an understatement for the way he was acting now. He dedicated himself to think and put too much into something that wasn't there to begin with. He knew this will be the way he fall, he just didn't want it to happen, much less expect it.

Questions he found hard to answer in his mind nevertheless accept the truth of them caused him to walk away in silence. _**I depended on her too much?**_ He continued walking. With a plan to forget about her, to give Orihime all of him even if couldn't in that instant. He was ready mentally but physically and emotionally was a different tale.

"Wait!"

He stopped, his back still towards her.

"Come back please,"

He turned his head, slightly bent to look at the grass, before doing a complete turn to look at her. She was up, clothed in a white tank and gym shorts that were covered by the wool throw of her bedspread. The wind was harsh, basically telling Ichigo to walk over to her. The smell of pine trees, and fresh cut grass was a symbol of hope for him then again right this second it seems unreal.

He walked to her again, feeling the right side of her soft face, before he spoke gently, "What do you plan on doing with me now?"

"I know you're with Orihime,"

"I was left without a choice. You left me remember?"

_**So he really is**_. She was quiet his hand still caressing the side of her face before she looked up towards him, "…That's not the point right now. But there's no harm with you lying down with me right?"

"Would you want me to lay down with some other woman knowing I'm with you?"

"I wouldn't force you into such a mess anyway,"

"But I am. So sorry I won't be able to."

"You serious?"

"As a heart attack."

From the looks of her eyes, at that moment, she hated him. She glared at him then yanked her face free from his caress to lay down turning her back towards him again, her voice cold as the ice age, "Leave,"

Ichigo leant over to feel on the nape of her neck then she tugged away moving far away from his touch as possible. Not trying to fall off the hammock, she stood up on the opposite side of where he stood, her night-wear showing off every curve she was blessed with, "I said leave!" she bellowed out.

Her voice was sharp, snapping him out of the 'fairy tale'. His eyes glared back at her with no emotion in them, "Fine! Have a good life!"

"I will now that you're not a part of it!"

"We both know I'll always be a part of that,"

"Fuck you!"

He turned with the thought of walking away then turned back towards her, his eyes more menacing than her own, "You were the one that kicked me to the curb. I should be the only one that's pissed!"

"Pissed about what…that our little agreement is over with?"

He shook his head to her ignorance, "…So sad," it was exceptionally sad since she couldn't see that someone was in love with her even if love was staring back at her.

"Whatever get the fuck outta here,"

Now wasn't the time to tell her anything. She wasn't trying to hear anything else he tried to say, and he was to drunk off being pissed at 'I will now that you're not part of it'

It was true that he will be in her life as she remained healthy but it didn't mean that the words didn't hurt a tad bit of his pride.

"Well…get out!" her voice interrupted his thoughts.

Without hesitating he walked towards her the hammock moving to become a wall that blocked their body. He grabbed the back of her head, smashing his lips on hers. To his surprise she didn't stop him. She kissed him with much vigor that matched his own then went in for more until he was the one pulling back, "You're to stuck on the bastard Aizen's mistakes that you neglected what your heart needed the most, I was the good guy, I was the one that accepted you back when you left me for him, I was the one you neede-" He bit his lip from stopping the last word he would dread if he spoke it. He looked down towards her round proud eyes now.

"…Ichigo," she spoke in a near whisper.

"…You're too damn stupid to realize after countless times you cried yourself to sleep, love was the one that had your back…It was me that had you back!" He looked at her one last time, before closing his eyes, "And now you're about to lose him just because you pushed me to Orihime. What about you? I know lust played it's part in what we had but there was more, I know there is. Just tell me how you felt and I'll leave you alone…tell me Le,"

It took her a moment to recover. Never blinking from his eyes, the moment was heinous yet beautiful to the unbalanced of minds. Leaves rustled together from the cool air, no birds were chirping, just an unreal silence to the beautiful day. The clouds were coming in but the sun still shined, as if its daily purpose was to shine wholly on them. Her mind screamed 'I want you' but wearing her heart on her shoulder she spoke, "I can't do this to Orihime,"

"I see…" He looked towards her eyes, then looked away to keep from having the urge to kiss her, "It's safe to say that I will forever be a part of your life, we have the same friends, go to the same university, and you live a couple of houses down from me, so you either have to move, or deal with me…because I'm not going anywhere,"

"But-"

"I won't be visiting just you, for right now I'm your enemy but tomorrow we'll be friends…nothing more…besides you're not the only friend I have that lives here I'm sure Orihime will understand that,"

"Tch," she yanked her face from his grasp again looking to the side of her, "just get out,"

"I love you Le," he kissed the top of her head before moving away. She murmured the words _fuck you_ but he heard her loud and clearly.

Already she was changing back to the old her: rude, egotistical, bossy, sarcastic, all the things that he hated, yet he couldn't help the smile across his face. The nostalgic feeling of him taming her all over again was bound to happen but by then he had hoped that he would forget about her and find love in Orihime's being.

A man can only hope…

* * *

**Irah's Rant: **Okay so I don't know if there was any OOC-ness because I just kept writing until I ran out of ideas. Anywho I hope you like it. So sad to see Ichigo give up like that but hey Aleya asked for it...so stupid TT_TT who can give up on such a man? lol

Anywho I left out Grimm/Nel because they'll have there own chapter as well as Tia/Stark. I decided to squeeze in Ren/Ruki because I haven't in the past chapters and they're so adorable together lol *sighs*

Now once again I will say I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! lol tell me what you like/dislike, what I can approve on, what you hated, what you loved, anything lol just go on a rampage! you won't hurt my feelings :D

~_Iroar_


	8. Mindful Serenade Verse I

**Irah's Note**: School has started back up not recently though, so this will be the only fic I will be updating until I finish it. Unless someone Review/PM me what story they want me to update more than the other (No I have not Neglected any of my stories) Not really much to say due to me being uber tired from running around the track field and playing kick-ball on this beautiful day. Anywho thanks to all that reviewed, favorite, and who has this story on alert. You guys motivate me ^_^ Please fret not, if there are any corrections to be made (it was 2 in the morning when I finished it), please tell me or if you want to give me some pointers please do that as well...:) This story is un-beta'ed so bare with me.

Now I hope you enjoy yet another lengthy chapter. Trust this story is just starting to bloom lol.

**Inspiration**: The Jazzual Suspects - This Beat (Original Mix)

**Disclaimer**: I do not in no way, shape, or form own Bleach. Only my OCs (in which you guys will meet someone new when you read on :D)

Now, please enjoy XP *bows*

* * *

**Mindful Serenade (**_**Verse I**_**)**

**Chapter Seven**

"I still can't believe you're dating Orihime," Pouring himself a drink from behind the bar.

Ichigo sighed tossing a rag over his shoulder to stare at his weirdly pink haired friend, "For the last time Szayel yes! I am dating Orihime!"

Szayel threw his hands up with an astonishing laughter, "Magnificent! She is a righteous woman! I could not possible give you up. I just don't understand how you're still mad about that..."

Silent.

"Listen honey…If I was boning him…" pointing to a man seated with his gang: dressed in black knee-ripped pants, a vest that showed off his toned figure and unkempt blonde shoulder length hair, "…and he broke off everything we had just so I could date him…" pointing to another man who was the exact opposite. Seated by himself reading what looked to be a document of some sort, Dressed in a black business suit, with a suave persona, broad shoulders, and a black curly hair pulled back in a hair-tie, "then I would consider my option. They're both hot…right up my alley…and did I mention edible," Ichigo had no choice but to laugh at his friend's choice of words, "I mean c'mon luv you wasn't exactly in love with her right?"

A sly smirk pulled on the corner of his lips, as he cleaned a glass.

"Shit Ichigo…she told you from jump street not to fall,"

Now wiping the wood grain bar from any water remains, "Like I can control that,"

"You can…take it from a pro," tilting his head and throwing back his drink.

"Who is also a homo,"

"Yup I'm damn proud of it also,"

He laughed again, tossing the rag in a basket, "But enough of Le. I'm done with her,"

"_Desert Island…put it on my tab."_

"Uh Yah sure you are," Szayel spoke before fixing the potently rousing drink, "I remember this whole month of you putting on this awful act that you were over her and yes we all saw through it," almost laughing to this point, "I mean you could've pulled it off if you weren't trying to hard…but you know what, I'm kind of happy to see you starting to take a liking to Hime. For real this time…One Desert Island," sliding the glass down the bar, "you guys match each other. Not saying Le-san wasn't healthy for you, just you know…"

Ichigo blank stare gave that he didn't understand a word he was saying. Only words he understood was 'yeah sure' He stared at Szayel a moment before saying, "Seriously I am. My every thought isn't about her believe it or not,"

Szayel placed both hands on his hips, "You're so cute when you're clueless that It make me sick…What's your sign?"

Before wiping down his area Ichigo turned to look at him, "My what?"

"What's your zodiac sign? Don't tell me you don't know what that is!" Szayel looked at him with a disapproval look.

"You think I'm stupid?" Turning away from meeting his patient gaze, "Of course I do!"

"Unbelievable…" Szayel stared at his ignorant friend, shaking his head in disbelief, "When is your birthday?"

"Ehuh July 15th,"

"When is her birthday?"

"Whose?" He knew which one he was referring too he was just playing dumb.

"Le's,"

"umm Febuary 14th,"

He clapped his hands together in amazement, "Ah yes The Crab and Water bearer, let's see…from a cancer point of view you're intuitive, while she is highly objective, which naturally includes being emotionally removed from a subject. You want security in a relationship, whereas she values freedom and flexibility," Ichigo chuckled. A non-believer to these things, yet it was relating too much.

Szayel started to get more in depth, completely forgetting his bartending duties. But then again the patrons didn't mind neither. He simple caught their attention. Szayel continued, completely oblivious to the small audience since it became a habit to talk with his eyes close, "While you get emotionally attached to friends, family and possessions. She is a partner who is far more independent, and often prefers to debate with strangers over nurturing loved ones. It's likely you will find her to be cold or aloof at times, while she find you moody and emotionally needy." He opened his eyes to five pairs of eyes set on him, including Ichigo's, which were now glowering at him.

"I'm not moody…or emotionally needy,"

Szayel grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, "Look at you now my friend,"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulder free from his grasp, "You're an asshole I'll tell you that much,"

"Aww Ichigo can't accept the truth…so cute to see you so in love!"

Nope…he still cannot accept the fact the he felt something more now that she was not around him as much. He still thought about her. He still cared for her. He was still licking his wounds from the last time he saw her. Now she found someone else, doing all the things that she used to do with him…probably more. Therefore, he had to forget about her, it is his duty. For the sake of Orihime and his relationship and himself.

_Hey you pink flavor! what about Scorpio and Gemini?_

The question caught Ichigo and Szayel attention but mostly Szayel, "Well rudeness, I accept any bill higher than a fifty,"

"_Hell no forget it!"_

"_That's bull crap!"_

"_Hey I have $100 right here for two of us!"_

"Maybe you should own your own fortune telling business Ms. Cleo,"

"Hahaha so not very funny," Szayel turned to clean a glass as his audience still pestered him for a compatibility reading.

Ichigo looked to the crowed some waving bills the others closely listening if Szayel decides to speak, "Why don't you give them a free one just for the hell of it,"

"_Yeah! What blonde boy said!"_

"Oi my name is Ichigo!"

"…_Yeah what strawberry said!"_

His right eyebrow twitched at the name. If it weren't for him being at work, he would've smashed a beer bottle to the bastard head. However, he is at work, but still his anger was at the point where it surpassed that of Grimmjows…"I got your Strawberry right here bastard," picking up a thick beer mug but soon stopped by Szayel who ignored his audience pleas.

"_Just pick anyone!"_

"_Pick me! I have $200 bucks right here!"_

"_How did you get your hair that color?"_

"Really Ichigo, you need to control that," he spoke snatching the mug away, "You'll get us both fired,"

He sighed still exasperated by the man's joking tone about his name, "Whatever, I'll catch him when I'm off,"

"Just do it away from here,"

"I'm not the one you should be worried about fruit cup,"

"Now that's the Ichigo I know not the oh-my-goodness-my-heart-is-broken-into-a-dozen-pieces-and-it'll-never-be-the-same-again, man was that a drag!"

Ichigo came down from his rampage. Szayel words hit home. He hated that. He wished that he didn't go through what happened between them but he did. His insides _still_ tangled together in a knot after the past weeks. If only Szayel knew how true that statement was, despite him snapping off at the tongue with his sharp wit and bashful retorts, he would not be as sure as to Ichigo completely healing and taking jokes as such.

The audience died down once they seen that Szayel was not making any effort to tell them what they desired. The man that seated by his lonesome took a quick glance at him. The business man soon turned his gaze once Szayel looked up to catch him staring at him, "Sorry love but you're not really my type," murmuring to himself more than speaking out loud.

"What was that?" Ichigo spoke, daydreaming himself while still cleaning the mugs.

He looked towards Ichigo, then shook his head, "…Talking to myself,"

_**Yeah that's what I been doing a lot…**_

Soon as he went back to finishing his duties, the door of the bar swung open and a loud whistle in front of him. Ichigo looked to the entrance to see his woman dressed in a white innocent summer dress that flowed with every move she made. This place was not fit for her, especially the color she wore.

Only a handful of woman was in here and that was because they were with the gang or just desperate enough for a quick bang.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she spoke leaning over the bar for a kiss.

He smiled still cleaning the mug as he leant forward also, tasting the cookie dough ice cream off her lips, "What are you doing here?"

"Well me and Tatsuki were in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and see you while she went to the sports store…is it bad that I came here?"

"Not at all…just…" he nodded his head to the crowd behind her. Ogling eyes and salivating mouths opened wide at her presence, "I don't want to have to get fired for someone talking to you,"

She turned back to him a light blush lined across her nose. Every day he found something new that he looked forward to seeing. And it was that blush. She was innocent regardless of her well-developed figure. Ichigo wanted more than to protect that by any means.

"What time are you off," leaning on her elbows to stare at him, as he mimicked her move.

"In another hour," Szayel interrupted.

"Oh hey Sza!" he curtsied in returned, "Sorry I didn't notice you there,"

"I'm offended! How can you not see all of this," modeling himself in a full 180.

"Anyway!" Ichigo budded in, "I'm off in another hour, are you still free for tonight,"

"Of course…are you going to tell me where we're going,"

"You'll see when we get there,"

She pouted, another look he found himself needing, "Okay," she sighed. Leaning forward placing another kiss on his lips, "see you tonight,"

"See ya,"

His smile stayed on his face when the door closed behind her, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. When he was alone all he thought about was Le. But when Orihime was around that all changed. He shook his head still smiling until he turned to look a Szayel biting the inside of his cheek shaking his head, "What now?"

"You make my stomach hurt,"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Aggravating.

This whole damn day is aggravating. Walking around the grocery store with someone who can talk up a heap of words a mile a second is aggravating.

It has been a few weeks since first meeting her. She started to become more memorable and her habits were common. Her face was becoming familiar, the freckles, her hair, the pouting face she always made whenever she could not have her way, all to recognizable for his own good.

Almost getting used to seeing and having around now that Le only stops and go as she pleases. Grimmjow had no idea as to why Nel was coming around more frequently, but she was great in bed…that was all, no complaints. She even shows up unannounced and one time almost caught another one of his flings leaving. However, looking for love in his age was something he could not do and she knew that, which is why she stayed in her place. Love was just his imagination nothing more. After all, she is not looking for love herself, more of a good time to satisfy her needs. So why should he set himself up for failure?

"_Emergency in Aisle 5, Emergency in Aisle 5_"

The speaker com raved on about an emergency but Grimmjow was too stuck in his thoughts to react on such a measly problem since he was most curious.

He knew it was not as if she had no clue that she was the only one he would bring around, she knew this game to well for that. Moreover, to have someone for appeases, she had one man on the sidelines for her liking too, or whenever she wanted a break from Grimmjow…he knew of that also.

But He wasn't Ichigo, and it didn't bother him. Speaking of, at times he found Ichigo to be pathetic. Putting on an act to make Le jealous set it off for him. He thought Ichigo was winning until Le found some new person to call her boy toy then went 'missing' for a couple of days on purpose. In addition, Grimmjow enjoyed drama when he was not a part of it.

Again, seeing the movie around him led him to believe that to begin his quest for love now, was out of the question. Nonetheless, Nel has a good head on her shoulder despite her 'dumb-dumb' moments. When he was ready, which was no time soon, he would look into that sort of thing with her. But for now…_**Naaaaah**_!

A high-pitched voice broke his thoughts when she shrieked, "Hello! Earth to Grimmjoooow!"

It took a moment not to snap at her with a venomous 'What!' but instead calmed his inner eruption and spoke in an oddly calm voice, "What woman?"

"What else is on the list Aleya texted you?"

It was unusual to hear a sweet melody talk to him instead of a feminine raspy voice screaming at him from the top of her lungs out of what used to be a velvet voice. _**This does not feel right.**_ He thought, then spoke, "I don't know,"

She bumped him with the cart, "You're not taking this seriously," folding her arms across the black buttoned down shirt that seemed very tight on her bust only.

"What is there to take seriously? It's just shopping for food!"

"That's your problem…you need to be more responsible. I bet you didn't even check…"

Once again, he held back the urge to spit out words of anger. For all she knows he is being responsible: responsible enough to hold back the urge of slapping some duct tape on her running trap. He tuned her voice out and instead thought about what was going on with him.

Usually he would not get caught dead grocery shopping. People can look at him and tell this was not his scene. He is the type to have a secretary or assistant do this for him. Sadly and unfortunately, he was not that famous and his full time job was not paying him much to pay someone else. It still did not mean that this shit was fun and worth his time, "Shut up," he spoke calmly while Nel was still on bombast. Ranting on how he was lucky to have met her or the household would be doomed of Type One Diabetes since there were only sweets stacked in the cart.

He eyed the fruit juices on the shelves and tossed a couple of bottles in the cart without looking behind him then preceded forth while Nel still spoke, unaware of the fact that Grimmjow wasn't in her sight.

She eventually caught on when she heard a woman's voice admiring her mate. She quickly ended her dramatic speech then gathered her composure and made way towards the section. She turned the corner almost running over an elderly woman then down the aisle to her destination.

There stood Grimmjow, looking at the expiration date on a pack of tangy Twizzlers, who paid no attention to the idiosyncrasy of the peripheral infuriation talking about his vibrant hair and gorgeous frame to what looked to be her little brother. She looked incredibly young, and if Nel were not with him, of course he would have tried to entrap her in his charming spell. However, the woman seemed too mature to fall for such antics and he was not chancing it even if he has most likely drawn to any challenge possible.

After murmuring about him to her younger sibling and making flirtatious noises she finally had the courage to speak up in spite of his menacing glare that deepened each moment, "Excuse me sir," she spoke. A voice that told him she was much older than what she appeared to be.

Grimmjow eyes looked to the side of him, staring at the tanned woman with an annoyed expression.

"I just have to ask…but…but" at that exact moment, the woman was too giddy to finish what she was saying. The young boy who stood next to her seemed to become displeased also while he rolled his eyes, shifting his weight and crossing his arms.

"Oi spit it out already!"

The woman squealed bringing her fists to her face when his raspy voice slightly rose in volume, shaking her head causing her platinum hair, vivacious silver that shined with a tint of blue when light touched her strands, to swing wildly and landed back in place.

He stared at her a second more before turning away from her, "You're pissing me off…beat it!"

Her eyes still closed as she smiled, "Ohhh and your attitude! Didn't your mama ever teach you to have any manners?"

Snapping back, "I never knew the bitch!"

By now, the young boy backed away. Making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow out of suspicion. Before he could fix his eyes back on the rare woman, she was standing before him on the tips of her toes.

Her eyes grew a vast amount to study his face, "Oh my…your eyes are even prettier,"

He remembered those eyes as well because they were tricky. A distinctive hunter green that can pass for a smokey topaz if one took a quick glance, a very peculiar yet weird feature. His scowl worsened when he finished his scrutiny, brushing off the acquainted feeling, "Listen lady, I'm having a rough day,"

"You're too young to even know about a rough day," reclining back to standing flat on her feet.

He bellowed, "You don't know me from a can of pai-"

He felt a bump of the cart again, giving him a surge of fury to toss her and the cart in the air, "Stop being so rude!" Her voice was a serious tone, he slowly looked behind him to see Nel's hazel eyes glaring acid at him.

The other woman was silent for a split trice. Taking in Nel's appearance then turned back to the man before her, "Oh hoho, I know your name is Grimmjow!"

He turned back to the woman in front of him clenching a rattling fist, "You know what the hell I meant!"

The woman smiled a cheesy grin that also looked too familiar but he could not grasp from where. As he started to ease and consider her looks: picturing her taller and a little slim in the waist with jet-black shoulder length layered hair, he was in shock.

She saw his eyes widen in surprise. Making her smile fade away to a more quizzical expression, "What's wrong with you son? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

He was seeing a ghost. The last time he seen the woman was a year ago, "Y-you!"

The woman concerned look turned to a wide grin as he remembered, "Yes me!"

What Grimmjow thought was going to be a warm hug turned out to be a ruthless, brutal, and cruel familiar bear hug that he started to run away from but was too late. Her arms clasped tightly over his mid body almost lifting his substantial figure off the floor when she squeezed him.

Nel looked from the woman back to a suffocating Grimmjow, amazed at how a woman so short can lift someone that was more lofty and heavy weighted than her, "Kitten you know this woman?"

"Of course he knows me sweet cheeks!" the mysterious woman nuzzled her face into his back as he tried to pry her arms open like a desperate cat afraid of a cuddle, "just call me Solaine!" she paused, "well call me So-so,"

The teal haired woman was still confused.

"Ca-ca-can't…b-br-breath," Grimmjow gasped one last word before he collapsed.

"My son-in-law! I missed you! I just can't let you go!" her hold barely suppressed when she swung his limp figure side to side, squealing out her joy, "now where is my gorgeous child, she has to be here somewhere," still nuzzling her face in his back.

"Excuse me!" Nel frantically waved her hands in hysterics running in a circle around the two, "I think you killed him! Please stop! He's not breathing! Oh no!"

"Naaah! He can take this right Jow?"

There was an eerily silence except that a woman on the speaker com announcing that there was a _possible_ emergency in aisle twelve in the background broke that ghastly moment.

"…Grimm?" Solaine spoke again before releasing her clasp.

He stood momentarily before falling into the tiredly design tile floor, "Oh," staring at Grimmjows blue to almost pale face, "…perhaps I did overdue it a bit,"

"You think?" the white haired boy spoke still leaning against the shelves, "it's best that we leave him there and carry on our business in this wretched place,"

Nel stopped the young boy from leaving, "No! You cannot leave him here. _You_ did this to him so _you_ fix it!"

"Actually it was that wo-"

"Ah Tōshirō look at the time…" grabbing him by the collar and waving past Nel, "…Didn't you say you have a doctor's appointment? Yeah I can't quiet remember neither but let's have a look at the calendar at home…on the fridge…where the doctors note is at,"

"We just got back in tow-"

Nel stood there dumbfounded as the two turned the corner of the aisle making their way to the store exit. When she looked down to the unconscious Grimmjow she instantly remembered the reason why she stopped their movement before, "HEY GET BACK HERE!" running after them.

"_Everyone for themselves_," Solaine yelled.

"_You're not leaving me!_" Tōshirō yelled right after as Nel was hot on their trail.

Five long minutes later of no help or any assistance what so ever, a gentle hand shook Grimmjow out of his coma. He twitched awake then looked up almost scared to see Rukia laughing.

"I see she got you too huh?"

"Tch," his face grimaced to the shooting pain from his stomach all throughout his chest and side, "I'll murder that cursed woman!" sitting up massaging his aching mid-body and Rukia helping him lean against the shelf.

"Heh," He heard and timely limping coming from around the corner, "You're not the only one," Renji spoke holding his sore abdomen, "I wonder if Le knows that she's back in town,"

There was a long silence before the three of them spoke.

"…Doubt it,"

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

Honesty, sincerity, truthfulness, integrity, authenticity, moral uprightness, the quality condition or characteristic of being fair…a bunch of bullshit!

It all sounds nice especially when she is giving it, but receiving it proved harder to bear. For right now, _honesty_ was something Le could do without. She looked to the ceiling of the well-known room, dressed in the violet sexed crease sheets drenched in sweat, "They look so weird together…like he's more of a tough guy than someone who deals with the goody-goody crap…but…I don't know," she shifted herself in the bed.

A deep voice responded, "Honestly…"

She winced. _**There's that word again.**_

"…don't you ever think that he actually moved on?" her man for tonight turned his head to look at the side of her face, eyes fully focused on the ceiling, "besides dummy, you're the one that broke it off with him anyway…you should be happy for him by now,"

"I am…it just bothers me to…you know…" she turned her head looking to him.

If he could shake his head in disappointment then he would but for right now he laughed in her face, "No I don't and to be frank tell it to some who gives a damn,"

He didn't say the word _Honesty_ but 'Frank' might as well take its place, "C'mon Kensei, you know I always come to you for advice,"

"Heh, you fuck my brains out then ask me for advice to help you with your men issues…that's a pretty misconstrued concept if you ask me,"

"Good thing no one asked you about it," she smirked, straddling his waist to getting off his California king bed. Loving the skin she is in is an irrefutably understatement. A nudist best describe her since his loft was the only place she could walk around in freedom, or naked. That was until he had friends over and Shinji caught her off guard that one time he slept over.

"Another thing…" prompting himself up with his elbows, "before you started ranting about Ichigo and his new love interest…you said your friend kissed you to piss your ex off?"

"Yup, he sure did!" she yelled from the master bathroom, "I thought you didn't care about that neither so why ask?"

"Because I wanted too!"

"Whatever," she murmured, cupping her hands under the expensive modern sink that displayed a miniature waterfall. She splashed her face and yes refreshing it was…nonetheless she wished it to wipe away all her concerns for Ichigo. To be more accurate, it was the constant thoughts of him and Orihime actually being together that she wanted to wash away.

A lot has happened over the past month. It would have gone down to be so little time if she did not care for his actions, but she did. It felt like a decade ran past her during those four weeks of hell. She is human after all despite being the cold-hearted beast she portrayed herself to be. Under the tough shell of hers was the most vulnerable part, a part of her that was as soft as a marshmallow when cracked open.

Her thoughts of Ichigo soon cleared out when a hand smack her bare ass, then a head full of grey hair in the crook of her neck when she looked in the massive mirror. His lips turned to teeth when he softly bit her. She smiled as the sensation was teasing her nerves, causing her to flinch every time and chuckle along his grasp.

Dim lights, jazz playing in the background and nothing but sex on their menus for tonight would get her mind off Ichigo…temporarily. She knows whenever she go back home he will trouble her, "What are you doing?" she cooingly spoke, laughing now that the prickling feeling was more intense.

His arms wrapped around her waist when he stepped closer to her. She felt his abs on her back, his chest on her shoulder blades, and a part of him that was fully alive on her derrière, "Getting you ready for another round,"

She quickly turned to look at him, "But we just got done,"

"And?" he kissed her neck, "that Ichigo had you all to himself, heh, we got all night of making up to do," kissing her shoulder, "you don't work or go to class tomorrow and I don't have to go to work either,"

She chuckled, circling her finger on the back of his hand, "Can we at least eat?"

"I already had my dinner," moving his hand to her inner thigh.

"Well can I have something to eat then?"

She felt his smirk along her skin, "I can fill you up,"

"Kensei!"

He grunted in her ear, "Whatever you say your highness," unwrapping his arms to grabbing the edge of the platform sink, slightly leaning both of them above it, "only on one condition,"

Rolling her eyes before staring at him in the mirror, "What?"

"We eat by my rules,"

"Sure…" she lazily turned around to face him. She already had her workout for tonight and she needed food of some sort when going another round with him. She was desperate enough to actually follow something for once out of her 22 years, "…they are?"

He unclenched his fist, letting a black silk fabric fall. The loose ends gliding across the onyx flooring, while the other still tightly wrapped in his hand. He straightened it out then brought it to cover her eyes. She smiled when she felt his lips brush hers as he softly tied the fabric behind her head then trailed her shoulders with each of his fingers all the way down to grab her hands.

He led her through the spacious romantically dimmed bedroom with a phenomenal view of downtown, through his office, and down the staircase to the second floor of his luxurious home.

"What are you doing?" she smiled stumbling on her dress then stiletto once she reached the bottom step. His hands were reliable on that account.

She then felt his tugging come to a halt and instead of pulling up a chair to the island, he motioned for her to sit on the floor. She followed his demand, walking on a smooth fabric that was his shirt and feeling another fabric underneath them when she sat. Feeling that he placed her between his legs, she moved closer to him spreading her legs on both sides of him as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Without further talking, he reached behind him opening the fridge and grabbed the first berry he saw. He grabbed the red freshly washed fruit, bringing it slowly to her mouth, to trail the lining or her naturally gleamed edges. She followed the movement slowly until he placed it directly on her anticipating lips. She slowly bit it savoring the cool juice the splashed around her hot mouth when she chewed it.

She licked her lips when she was done, "Mmm strawberry," Hunger was long gone once she caught on to what he was doing.

"That wasn't purposely,"

She laughed, "I wasn't thinking of him until you said that,"

He looked at the black fabric covering her eyes. Before he fixed his mouth to apologize, he thought about it. _**To hell with it!**_ It was not his fault that she kept thinking about him, he could care less about it. She reached with both of her hands to untie the soft material until he stopped her, "Leave it on," brushing her lips with his again.

He saw the uncertainty in her facade while she spoke, "Huh?"

"You'll break a rule if you do that,"

"I don't follow my own rules. What makes you think I'll follow yours?"

"You have a point," he laughed.

He shifted himself to grab the bottle of whip cream on the bottom shelf of the stainless steel fridge. Shaking the half-empty can then spraying a small amount on her collar bone to her sternum. Instantly he cleaned her skin of the sweetness in one lick, making her moan. She threw her head back slightly since her hands were still held by his.

"Stay still…" he spoke after she recovered from carnal bliss.

Doing as told now that she was riled up, she was anxious. Eagerly waiting for what else was to come.

He grabbed a dripping, cool slice of peach trailing it over her mouth once again. Its sweet sap ran down her bottom lip to her chin falling between her breasts, then down the side of her neck. She took the whole slice in her mouth, sucking on his finger in the process, "Delicious," she spoke after swallowing the sliced drupe.

He smirked now that his manhood twitched to her gesture. His tongue trailed the fruity juices of the peach from in between her breast back up to her neck, to her chin then sucked on her bottom lip. After finishing his caress, he spoke into her lips, "I'll have to agree with you right there. It is delicious,"

She felt his face close to hers due to the cream stagnant on his breathe. She moved towards the sweet smell only to reach air, "Are you going to let me go?"

"No, you'll just take it off,"

"I swear I won't,"

"How can I be so sure," brushing her lips and she followed his movement.

She smiled, "Collateral,"

"Like?"

"My virginity…"

He cruelly spoke in a cutting tone, "Funny," he still released her hands and quick to break her promise she untied it.

"I'm hungry and you're playing games with me…" now, she shielded his eyes from any vision, sweeping his lips in the act. As if he was mimicking her movement, he followed also. She reached behind him grabbing the chocolate syrup specifically brought for this moment.

She poured a tear on her index, drawing a line in between his chest to his naval. She pushed him to lie down, and without a fight, he did so. Already straddling him, she leant forward sucking from the top of his chiseled chest to the deeply cut part of his stomach abs. She traced the path back to where she originally started with her tongue in case she missed a drop.

She placed a small drop on his smirking lips, sucking on his bottom then his top to licking underneath his top lip as well as his bottom. She did not notice his hands moving to her waist.

He immediately traded positions with her when his arm wrapped securely around her waist. He slid the blindfold upwards to get a clear look at her lying underneath him. Their bodies were sticking together from the residue of the sweet condiments. Smelling like an Ice cream mixed with his affluent splash and her posh oil.

She smiled lifting the other side of his blindfold, "We smell too sweet,"

"Doesn't bother me," grabbing the chocolate syrup once again. He moved down her physique leaving a trail of cold kisses against her flesh. He lifted her left leg when he reached his destination. His mouth watered when he watched the chocolate spill out the bottle to her smooth skin that contrasted against substance. A trail drew down the back of her leg to her cheek. In a gradual action, he bit her soft end resulting in her flinching. He soon licked the stream of the syrup to the back of her knee slow and steady.

She growled and bit her lip when he was done. He then moved back to her face. Holding her tongue out for him to take into his mouth, he smirked and did so. She tasted the chocolate left on his tongue then she felt something slick against her. Before she could tell what it was, he almost penetrated her walls once again.

That was until…

"YOOOOO MUGURUMA!" the door opened then slammed closed.

Before Le and Kensei had time to register who it was that were disturbing their time, swift footsteps started to climb the flight of stairs, "Get dressed we're goin' ou-"

Instead of gathering, Kensei remained where he was, still holding her leg up and in between her thighs, "STAY RIGHT THERE! DO NOT COME ANY FURTHER!"

Le chuckled harder from trying to suppress her laughter than Shinji almost walking in on them…once again.

"Oh?" His footsteps came to a still point on the stairs, "Maybe ya should answer ya cell next time eh?"

"It was off for a reason," Kensei retorted.

"Hi Shinji," Le spoke innocently.

"Well hello there Aleya-san. My apologies ta have ta met ya again unda these circumstances,"

She laughed, about to say something else until Kensei shouted, "Try getting the fucking hint then…phone off means I'm busy! How difficult is that?"

"Ah calm ya'self and get ya quicky in. We'll be at ta bar waitin',"

_**Wait…We?**_ "Out of all the countless nights I was free, you guys picked tonight to visit?"

Shinji didn't answer him back, but the snickering justified his answer. The two heard him clearly especially now that Kensei turned back to stare at her. He raised himself then held a hand out to help her up. She refused his help but he did not give up that easy. After all, he was still in the mood.

Grabbing her waist, he lifted her off the floor walking her to the shower bridal style. Accepting her failure, she started kissing from his lips to his neck.

It was not long after they pleased each other in different ways in the shower due to a time limit, giving each other all they had. And it wasn't long till they both were fully clothed speaking their goodbyes even if he wouldn't let go. Even going as far as to giving her the keys to his place so when he got home she'll be ready for him.

But she hasn't seen home in almost two weeks, and it was time to go see how everyone was holding up. She missed her bed, and she missed Renji's cooking even if still till the day he could not figure out who it was that kept leaving him with small portions of food whenever he made breakfast for himself.

Waking up to a hot guy like Kensei with breakfast in bed was good and all, but she was homesick and wanted to scream at Grimmjow for the hell of it all the while facing off Renji in video games…sometime winning sometimes losing.

Yeah…it was time to go back, even if that meant seeing Orihime with Ichigo all over again.

She sighed, blowing a kiss goodbye to Kensei before driving off, "I'm ready for it," turning the volume of her system player to the maximum.

* * *

**Irah's Rant**: welcome to the finish line! I really do hope you enjoyed it. It's starting to become fun to write each day I write ideas for this fic. Once again thank you for taking your time out to read it and aside from that tell me what you like/dislike/loved/hated/go on a rampage! lol Also, if you have any pointers or anything of that sort I'll be more than happy to hear you out! (I believe I wrote that all the way up there...but who cares!) :D

ciao...

_~Iroaaar_


	9. Mindful Serenade Verse II

**Irah's Note**: Work and school has been pretty hectic even though today was our last day for the summer course. Now I have a whole four weeks until I'm back in school for fall. Thanks **Lil Mexican** for looking it over also thankx to my loyal readers and the new readers this story happened to catch, I would love to hear your thoughts also (ahem **Greece**, **Puerto Rico**, **United Kingdom**, **Canada**, **Australia**, **Phillipines**, **Brazil**, **United States**, and **Spain** ) :D don't be shy guys lol Anywho, writers block got the best of me the most, but I still wrote through it. TT_TT not fun at all. I hope you enjoy this much though, and you guess it...it's lengthy.

**Inspiration**: Nujabes- kiss of life feat Giovanca & Benny **/** Linkin Park- One Step Closer (reanimation)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...only my Aleya "le" TT_TT

* * *

**Mindful Serenade (Verse II)**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Damn it all to hell**_! He thought after she refused him yet again. Here he thought that he would come home to a passionate night with his _lover_, but instead she wanted to go home. He felt a faint vibe about her when she was leaving, as if she was still mourning over the loss of the blonde-boy. That is what he hated. He knew he was her drug, her temporary amnesia from the Ichigo kid, but her feelings did modify themselves whenever she would first walk in to his place.

He grabbed her waist after she walked away from him, bringing her to his body so his lips can demolish hers. She relaxed, becoming more coordinated with his emotions. A group of five strangers that walked from the raving nightclub up the street circled around them 'Wooing' and 'Aweing' to the point the couple in the group started to kiss as they continued there playful gait.

The two still dawdled, well mostly him because she was not going anywhere while he still had her. In addition, as much as the valet tried his damnest to look from the duo, she smiled against his lips, the thought of them looking like a gorgeous couple in other eyes than their own flourished in her mind. Yet the surroundings did not stop him from his temporary aspiration. He was trying everything in his power to get her to stay and his deep embrace was one of her weaknesses. Too bad though. He was the one turned on more than she was after he felt her hands slowly move from his chest to his abs. The gesture reminded him of what she would normally do when she was on top. He had no choice but to ask the question he already knew the answer to since he did not feel her panty lining beneath the silk short dress that hugged her figure, "Are you wearing any underwear?"

She smirked, her lips pecking his with each term she spoke, "You…know…I…don't…wear…any…when…I'm…with you," a devious smile crossed her face.

This caused him to smirk also, torturing his manliness with a temptation that plagued his very core. After grabbing her derrière as they walked an sauntered wobble to her car, speaking in a sure tone than one that was more doubtful, "So that means you're staying here?" moving to kiss her lips again until she moved her face further back.

Although his lips were inviting, nipping at her pride more than the softness of her lips, "Mmm nope," still smiling while she bit her bottom lip. Spirits knew she wanted to stay but she knew what he did for a living, even more of a reason for her to leave whenever Shinji or anyone of his close friends came by.

Now he was back to square one, "The hell you mean no?! You just said you weren't wearing any underwear!"

She moved closer to calm him, speaking in an quiet undertone and implying he do the same, "Doesn't mean that I'm not going to put any on when I get home and plus it became a habit being around you like that…It was my mistake," She kissed his lips. Running her fingers down his chest that the undone buttons of his shirt allowed her to see, to giving him a light stroke of his manhood.

His teeth clenched from holding back, not only the urge to moan an obscenity in her lips, but to hold back from showing the world sex positions not even stored in the karma sutra book. Words seeped through his closed pearly whites, "You have clothes in my closet," bringing her closer to him.

She broke his clasp from around her when she felt herself about to have a change of mind, "Oh yeeeeah…I want them back too,"

That was it, he moved back also, making her a deal, "Tch, you can have them…just not tonight if you aren't staying,"

"Nice one luv, but I'll be back to get them soon," she smiled, opening her car door and climbing in. He wanted to ask how long would that be, but he knew that it would not be that long if he would go pick her up. There was just one problem with that: he had no idea where she lived. Nevertheless, there was nothing like a quick call or text message could not fix.

She stared at him a moment more before blowing him a kiss good-bye through her car window. He balled his fist in the air for an attempt of catching the pellucid kiss, and then minded her driving down the busy street blasting her music. After standing there for a short period of excellence, taking in the possibilities that could've happen tonight only for him to store for next time he sees her, he watched her drift around the corner like the crazed driver he thought her to be.

Kensei laughed within himself after the valet was seen blushing and still shocked from what he witnessed. He then looked to the Indian-summer night sky, turning serious and graver as he always were when it was time for business.

Tonight was the same as any other summer night. Mosquitos whip past his ear, weekend DUI's, cars with noisy sound systems almost flying past, and foot-travelers walking from party to party.

Even if it did cost him a passionate night with his number one, he hoped that tonight would be well worth it, but the gut feeling told him otherwise. He turned his gaze from the sky to walk to his residence, sighing as he walked out the elevator and into the foyer towards the lounging area where Shinji sat with both fist balled under his chin watching his recorded soap opera.

"No Julieh he's a liah'!" he shouted to the T.V on the edge of the suede black sofa.

Shinji fitted more into the 'don't judge a book by its cover' category. Despite his shady ways, and sly attitude, the man was serious when it came to his soap operas and Jazz. Other than that, he was just as careless as the word itself and yet remained loyal to his friends…his brothers.

Shinji twirled the keys around his index when it was finally over, still looking towards the 80-inch plasma that paraded the credits and played elevator music, "Ready ta blow dis joint?"

Kensei snatched his keys after fixing one of his diamond-crusted cufflink on the sleeves of his metallic grey silk button down shirt, "This shit better be worth it," glaring at the smirk displayed on Shinji's face.

"Oh it will be," Rose interjected after hanging up his cell walking in from the balcony, "just got off the phone with Love, said one of your business partners are in town and needs to speak with you about last month's shipment but that's not the topic at hand,"

Shinji tilted his newsboy hat, knowing exactly who it was that stopped in town, "Oh I think I have an idea who that might be,"

Rose patted his partner on the shoulder, "I think you might too, Kensei,"

His left eyebrow twitched, already becoming pissed, "Who?"

By now Shinji stood up after his recorded show was actually over, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Yah settin' a bad example fa yah subordinates if ya don' keep track of who's unda yah roster,"

"Answer the damn question or shut up!" Kensei shot back.

"Feisty are we?" Rose waved off after he snickered while Kensei seems to become more agitated to the fact that no one was answering him, until Rose resumed, "now back to the matter at hand, Love said there's some new guy he wants you to meet, he already set up a meeting which is why we had to disturb your ardent night,"

"I heard tha kid is only twenty-three n' made a name fah himself with tha top dogs…kinda remind meh of Hiyori when I first recruited her," Shinji included, "Yah one man short for tha big buss' Kensei, so I'd advize yah ta get yah ass ta dis meetin' mah dear friend,"

If only it was that easy. He was deceived once, and he was not going to fall for that again. Kensei's right eyebrow rose in question, "You must be out your mind,"

Rose looked from his serious façade to Shinji, who shook his head to his closest friends' stubborn attitude. As his hands went in his pocket from his ringing cell phone, he turned to walk to the balcony while the two leaders discussed their problem.

"I need yah ta keep n' open mind about tis Kensei," Shinji spoke, fixing his newsboy hat then staring at him with a humorless expression, " Tha kid is legit, everyone is not Kaname. Trust meh when I tell ya, he will get what's comin' ta him so no need ta have trust issues right now," grabbing his friend shoulders, "besides who yah think been keepin' tha cops off our backs eh?" He stepped closer to Kensei wrapping one arm around his shoulder, to looking out the floor to ceiling windows. His sarcastic attitude has long subdued, "All I'm sayin' is dat yah need ta go. If we let tis slip, it-a only become a hindrance on our 'business' in tha futura and we don't need dat ta happen wit tha old man. He already has to worry about age and that loan shark, let's not add ta dat list yah know?"

Shinji did not notice the trembling fists at Kensei's side until he heard his infuriation in his voice, "Fine, he'll be under my command but the responsibility lies on you," Shinji looked at him, almost pitying him. He knew his friend does not cope well with deceit. No one does. He has learned about that the hard way during his marriage to Mashiro. She snitched him out to the cops about the whereabouts of their hideouts. Of course, Shinji took the fall so both his friends could get away. Lisa was his damn good lawyer who played both sides and from what the cops pulled out of their seven hideouts combined was only an unregistered Mercedes Benz SLS AMG in the shipyard. Charges was dropped in a few days and he was off the hook. All the while, he knew Lisa was working against him, yet he flirted with disaster for a living.

"Ahh I knew dere had ta be a catch," He walked past Kensei to only stop behind him, "Now, lets go enjoy our date, dere's someone else I want yah ta meet…well…" he grabbed his chin, trailing off to ponder in his thoughts, "…One in particular, anotha genius, but fa his age its simply remarkable. He will prove worthy ta yah team indeed-y."

"Tch, I don't think I need any more people," turning to face Rose hanging up then back to Shinji displaying the same smirk he had on earlier.

"Heh," Rose looked to Kensei, "I'm sure you heard of that night club called Savajes Noches,"

Kensei scoffed, "Yeah…what of it?"

"The owna of it…dat's who we're meetin' tanight. Most of his fans call him the Bat-man since he only comes out at night, he's from tha Huenco Mundo islands, tha otha is tha same age as Hiyori, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. By tha time we were graduating high school the kid was a freshman at eleven….By tha time we were just startin' as seniors in college, he was a sophomore in college by fourteen. Also the only ting about it is dat he was in the states at tha time. At _the_ M.I.T, so imagine. Yah know how hard it is ta get in dat school?"

This brought a smirk to Kensei's face, "This should be a good night indeed then,"

"Most definitely," Rose included.

"Oh by tha way," Shinji spoke grabbing Kensei and Rose's attention once again, "who deleted the 'All My Children' episode that I didn't finish watching?"

Shinji talking correct meant one thing and one single thing only…mayhem.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

There is always someone out in the world for everyone. The thing is they were waiting also. So who goes after whom since everyone seemed to take the same advice? Why could she not find someone that matches her imperfection? That will go to the worlds end with her if there ever were one. Why could she not find him? Or why could he not just bump into her?

Aleya sat in her car, immobile and wedge in her thoughts. She was willing to give love another chance. To take another step towards growing up instead of looking to her flings to fill that dark void that was missing love and affection. A void that she purposely covered with a somber shade of lust that she thought too identical and still better to this heathen called _love_.

She's still human, bleeds the same color as anyone else.

She still can fall in love…but by now, it was close to impossible in her book.

She thought that Ichigo was the one until Orihime finally stepped up and confessed her affection towards him. Here, in her sarcastic mind, she thought that eventually they would be together…in holy matrimony. Maybe not in church but incontrovertibly they would be together in spirit let alone emotionally. She believed she had everything figured out. To play this game of cat and mouse a few more times before they actually kicked it off again except she was too late.

In his interim period, maybe she could have, but now he was happy with someone else, someone who is _her_ friend despite that she halted a possible love union from actually happening. In spite, that she put Orihime's emotions first instead of her own.

It was evident that her plan backfired on her, then came the ensuing of her harsh attitude towards him from her own catastrophe as if he was the one to blame. In the whole month of the hellish weather of August, he figured at the time she was just aggravated by the heat. That is what he led himself to believe. If only he knew, she was a total wreck. Though none has seen it since she ran to Kensei whenever she wrapped around her thoughts of what _could have_ possibly been between her and Ichigo.

Her eyes were halfway open while she blinked numerous of time staring at the garage door. She did not have to look at the time to tell how long she has been sitting in her car staring at the bland white door. '_**I made a mistake…big fucking deal!**_' She thought after she sluggishly climbed out the car.

This was going to happen. It was inevitable. Soon as she was out of Kensei sight, the orange haired bastard was on her mind, haunting her of their past. '_**No! He will not run this night!**_'

Slow paces turned swifter when she had a flow of frustration pumping in her veins. She booted the door open once it was unlocked then slammed it closed. As if she was assuring herself of all people that he was not going to run her life from that moment on, Grimmjow looked at her, sitting on the kitchens barstool shirtless and confused as he tried wrapping himself in a bandage holding a plastic sandwich bag of ice to his sides.

They both stared at each other before speaking in unison, "The hell happened to you?"

A light chuckle came from her while he stared at her. He has not seen her in so long and in a way, he rather missed her. The yelling, cursing, the bathroom door slamming in the morning, and most of all he missed looking at her. He likes her style, she was a tough one, and that is what he admired. What he hated about her was the amount of guys she would casually flirt around with. '**No self-respect**.' he thought.

Heedless enough to not see the trademark glare she was getting from him, she nodded her head, "You first," she spoke looking around to see if anyone else was home.

First he wanted to ask 'Where the hell has she been?' but decided against the thought since she would reply 'None of your damn business!' He smirked, reconsidering for the moment, "Only if you help me,"

She underwent being bountiful, so why not now? He was not the oppressor. However, he was someone who she could not stand on her good days of living here. The hesitation was almost visible on her face but she reluctantly put her keys on the hook then removed her gray and black plaid flannel she wore over her dress, placing it on the hook as well. She walked towards him, oblivious to the fact that she was not wearing any underwear since watching him struggle to wrap himself, she was close to laughing at him flinching and grunting through clenched teeth until she seized the bandages he held in his large hand to roughly slapping his side. He hissed whirling his head to the side to glare at her from snatching the bandages, "Want to try that again?" he spoke threateningly.

"Just seeing how serious it was," she spoke unmoved of the terror that she touched.

"You could've asked dammit!" he hissed and flinched again. Steadying himself to wait until the pain eased itself away before relaxing again. Raising his voice was not one of his best options right now, nor was snapping at her even worth his time.

She looked to the side of his face as a light chuckle was heard through the mild silence, then looked back to his side, taking the leaking ice package off and the bandages, "So who did you get into a fight with?"

"What are you my wife? And It's more like _who_ ran into _me_!" gritting his teeth.

"Well who did you run into?" still removing the unsymmetrical bindings.

He smirked, looking into his cell phone, "Take a wild guess,"

"My brother?"

He scoffed, "Ha! Your brother doesn't have the balls." He lightly flinched.

She stopped her movements, sucking her teeth to looking at him again, "Get him mad enough and he'll destroy you,"

He looked to the side of him. Staring at her as she walked slowly behind him undoing the straps, "Wanna bet shithead?"

She retorted back, "Yer on scrotum licker,"

He placed his phone on the counter, "Tellem football game tomorrow afternoon,"

"Sure will," she spoke into his ear after ripping off the rest of the compresses.

He hissed. Frustrated that he could not do a damn thing about it since she was helping him and he was still sore, "_Anyway_," he snapped, "take another guess,"

"Hmm…so it wasn't him. Weeeeell Nnoitra?"

"Like his lanky ass can beat mines. Pfft yeah right. Try again retard."

She laughed, "Man you're full of yourself,"

"I'm the greatest there ever was!"

Taking pieces of ice in her palms, "At running your mouth maybe?" she placed the ice on his sides. Astonishingly he did not shiver to the cool perspiration running down his sides to the top of his boxers. She stood behind him, almost too close to comfort as her breast almost pressed against his bare back.

"Whatever and that beast of a woman you call 'mom' is in town." He spoke rudely

She looked to the back of his hair, still amazed by the color of it and the way the style fits him perfectly, she chuckled "I figured she would be considering your injuries and what she did to Berry-boy last time," his body was an unnatural temperature which cause the ice to melt more quickly than it should've.

He grabbed his cell phone once it started to judder across the counter, "What's so funny?"

She tilted her head to get a view of the side of his face, "Nothing much, just how I'm still amazed at your hair color,"

"Is that so?" he spoke with not a care to show.

"Yup,"

There was no reply. He could not and just left it as that. He placed his cell back to where it was feeling that the pain of his sides slowly fade away. He thought of the lazy way to do things. Placing the plastic bags on his sides and wrapping them with the bandages across his torso that way he does not have to worry about moving side to side. But of course she wanted to do it the slow way to where he couldn't do anything until she was finished. He sat there with his eyes closed and arms placed on the counter to give her more of his aching body to massage.

It was a comforting silence. The perfume she wore against her skin lined his thoughts. Bringing him to a place that was familiar yet a place, he has not come across. A sweet jasmine created a dome around him, making him feel more relaxed against her icy touch.

She felt his body ease from the tension that built up every time she went over a certain part of him. The smell of his cologne drew her in almost making her step closer to him until she caught herself, "Hey umm Grimm I have a question…and it's kinda coming from left field,"

"Do I have a choice?"

She didn't join in on his sarcastic question and continued to hers, "Okay say you and Nel knew each other for four years and were together the second year as boyfriend and girlfrien-"

He answered before she could finish with a flat "No,"

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "You didn't let me finish,"

"It's pretty fucking obvious who you're talking about and no I wouldn't want you back,"

"So I made the right choice even if I feel like I didn't?"

There was silence in the air, "Hn, Orihime wasn't the only one that was in love with Ichigo huh?"

"N-no…I mean yeah…ugh! I'm sure as hell not in love with him!" she backed away, angered by the unknown truth, "now you can fix your own damn injuries,"

"So why do you keep on bringing him up?" enticing her more to being angered then attempted to stretch only to flinch an slowly rise off the bar stool, "you can't control your emotions dumbass, and if you do, it'll only make you crazy,"

She was quiet.

He looked at her standing still in the opened fridge when he did not get a respond back.

"I guess I was in love with him after all," murmuring to herself and reaching for a fruit juice then closed the fridge.

"And the more you pushed him away the more you realized it," said another voice that differed from Grimmjow's.

"I thought you weren't here," she spoke turning to see Renji leaning on Rukia who looked at her with sad eyes.

"Aleya…" Rukia spoke with compassion, "why didn't you tell him?"

"Because she was still stuck on what Aizen did," Grimmjow intervened cracking his neck and rolling both his shoulders, "women and their fucked up emptions,"

Renji jeered, almost falling over, "The way Ichigo was acting towards her, he'll probably be the woman of the relationship anyway,"

This brought a smile to her face, and laughter escalated from Grimmjow to Rukia, "I can feel vulnerable too…you guys make it seem like I'm a cold hearted bitch," chugging back the jug of cranberry juice.

"Well you did get mad at him for no reason last month," Rukia included, "he would ask you if you wanted anything to drink you would just yell at him…I kind of felt bad for him since he wasn't his usual self,"

"Yeah," Renji laughed, "I think he probably would've yelled right back at her,"

"That was before he met her…in that way,"

By now, she was thinking about what happened the past month, regretting almost half the things she said and did to him all because of _her_ mistake, then there was a knock and a low '_shit_' from Grimmjow.

"I forgot to say, we were heading to the fair in a few with Ichigo and Orihime," Rukia spoke looking directly at Le.

She spoke an emotionless "Cool," it was much like her attitude now since she already knew who was at the door and that Rukia suddenly remembered their plans.

Rukia lifted Renji's arm from around her shoulders, pleading with Le almost,"You should come with us,"

"Nah…I think I'll sta-"

"_Renji_? _What the hell happened_?" the familiar voice spoke after the door opened.

Rukia looked around to see Renji at the door, letting in Le's archetype of chaos.

Renji also sighed, remembering the pain he had to endure for those five minutes of that deathly bear-hug, "Long story,"

Being sarcastic as he was he slapped Renji on his shoulder after inviting himself in, a laugh on his face until he walked into the kitchen, eyes dead-set on her the second he stepped in the doorway of the kitchen. Words that were far from being kind fluttered in his head instantly, he still had much to say to her, but he left it alone. In the two weeks he have not seen her, it felt like a weight has been lifted off of his chest, but now that she stands in front of him, it felt like he was hit with a bag of bricks in the face. He spoke in a soft voice, "Hey,"

"Hi," she softly spoke herself. She had not notice it but he looked different: his hair was longer and unkempt, part of his bang dangled between his eyes and his hair touching almost past his neck. He looked more matured. He was still gorgeous. _Duh_!

Awkward silence along with tension between the two of them filled the once playful vibe.

"So!" Rukia played it off, "I was just telling Le about us going to the carnival,"

"Really?" he spoke still looking to her and she stared back, apparently not backing down.

She nodded frantically then turned to glare daggers at Renji who leant on the lining of the door confused. Only thing he did was invite Kurosaki in so why she staring at him like that?

"Then she should come," Ichigo spoke.

Grimmjow standing in the midst of them looked back and forth. Her eyes still staring intently into Ichigo's.

"Wouldn't his girlfriend mind?" she snapped, in a sharp tone that was not inviting.

"Aley-"

"Why would she?" he inquired before Rukia could finish, "We're only friends right?"

Renji grabbed Rukia from interfering further into their business when he seen her fix her mouth to say a few words. He then motioned for Grimmjow to follow and of course, he would put up a middle finger to him but still followed them out, putting on his black T-shirt then walked outside.

"What you doing isn't fair Aleya,"

'_**I know that dipshit**_!' It was what she wanted to say but the undying thought of putting it behind her and starting fresh buried that philosophy. She sighed, "I know," looking down to curtain her face, "I was giving it some thought…you know…the way I was acting over the month, It was childish of me." she looked back to him, "so I apologize about that and I want to start over again and refrain from talking about old stuff,"

It caught him off guard. He was not expecting an apology from her in ages. He even convinced himself that he was the one that did wrong until Renji slapped him behind his head, knocking some sense into him, "I accept…I guess," scratching the back of his head in confusion.

She smiled and held out her hand, "To starting fresh,"

He grabbed hers with reluctance, suddenly pulled her closer hanging over the counter, "Why didn't you tell me?" glaring at her now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Is that them?" and unruffled voice spoke to the air before him.

"Where boss?" a raspier one questioned.

"Walking in the doorway of course," nodding his head to the entrance.

Yammy moved his hand to shield his eyes from the dim lights around the jazz club, "Yeah, the sneaky looking one is waving over here,"

Ulquiorra glimpse at the luxurious timepiece around his wrist before commending them of showing up on time, "Can you escort them here,"

"Ahh c'mon boss that's a long walk,"

"Very well then, the amount of time of you standing here will be cut from your pay,"

He sighed. There is no choice in fighting any further with his boss so he moved to meet the group. Ulquiorra watched as the third person he trusted marched into the dancing crowd from V.I.P taking a sip from the expensive sparkling champagne that was disgusting for his taste. Soon enough, after another band of talented instrumentalists introduced to the stage, they started to play a chill tune making Ulquiorra muse in his thoughts.

He heard about car heist and bank robberies that were happening from all over, especially Europe and the States, each hit that the cops could not find a trace too. However, he knew who was behind it. Not only were the top dogs he was dealing with were behind the thieves, but he once helped them out without realizing it. Word through the secret society got around and they contacted him more than him getting their connection. What was it that they want with him anyway? Why would he be an important piece?

Not too long went by now that Yammy climbed the steps with the three of them behind, "Here they are boss,"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to stand up greeting them with a slight bow and firm handshakes, the blonde haired man waltz in behind the large man, snapping his fingers to the melody, while the other two just walked in, "Yammy…" he spoke before he sat down, "…you are free to enjoy yourself for the remainder of the night,"

He was bewildered by Ulquiorra sudden demand, out of all the years of knowing him this was the first Yammy was excused, "But you'll need m-"

He looked to him and Yammy soon considered what his boss said, pardoning himself out of the section.

"I'm really glad yah did dat," the shoulder length blonde haired man spoke after the large man exit out, "…not only did it prove dat ya trus' us but tha fact dat yah don't want anyone involved wit what we're about ta say,"

"He's nothing but someone who should not be here, that is all, please have a seat…"

"Oh mos' certainly," Shinji fixed his aristocratically punk-styled white jacket, "Call me Shinji,"

'Can't be serious,' Rose murmured but it was clear enough for the group to look at them.

"Wha! Yah don' approve of mah name?"

"Gentlemen…" Ulquiorra interrupted before it got out of hand, "…as much as your bantering and comical moments amuse me, I would much rather discuss the fact on why you guys need my help?"

"Ah yes bout dat…" Shinji leant closer to Ulquiorra staring directly at him, "I'm sure ya know why we're here,"

"I'm aware,"

Kensei spoke up, "We caught word for what you did with the poli-"

"Yes because you were the very ones that framed me for something I knew nothing of,"

This caused Shinji to laugh, "We knew dat you'll get away witout any charges which is why we traced it back ta yah,"

"So you're saying that you've been keeping in on me?"

"On the contrary we we're testing you," The grey-haired man spoke up, "not everyone can be as fortunate like you…not that we would need someone with so much attention in our group, but our boss sees talent in you."

Ulquiorra was quiet. Listening more intently to the one that seemed to have a higher conscience than the others, "but you know nothing about me,"

He smirked, reminding Ulquiorra of a certain blue haired friend, "You are 5'6, 121 pounds, born December 1st 1989, your mother abandoned you by the time you were eight years old and you never knew your father. At one point, you were homeless until a certain auburn hair young girl by the name Inoue Orihime and her older brother, Inoue Sora took you in. Unfortunately, He died in a car accident while you were thirteen and she was twelve. By then you took a liking for unusual foods, you don't eat out because they don't make such concoctions…" by now Kensei stood up, pouring himself a glass of the sparkling champagne, "you don't believe in horoscopes but you read them anyway, specifically a Sagittarius and Virgo love compatibility. Mushroom Jazz as they call it, is your more preferred era of music. You took up kick boxing classes for the past two years. You love dogs, and have a love for anything that you can express yourself too, such as: painting, writing, instruments, the piano is your favorite," Shinji continued to snap his fingers to the conclusion of the tune, then to applaud the band, whereas Rose took in the ambiance. Kensei on the other hand sipped the champagne while a slight grimace crossed his blank expression, and then turned back to Ulquiorra's impassive face.

By now Ulquiorra was lost for words.

Kensei continued, walking over to view the flooring at the bottom. The crowd seen seated and applauding another band as they walked onto stage, "You never been married. You held a job at the local candy shop before you quit and moved on to bigger things. You own a mansion, a ranch in Europe, a loft in New York and Paris and now here we are meeting…" he looked back to Ulquiorra smirking again, "I've done my homework,"

"Touché Muguruma Kensei, age 27, born July 30th 1985, Married for four years to your high school sweet heart after you settled here in Karakura town. You were a military brat before arriving here, which is when you developed a liking for traveling. You also came from a troubling childhood. After your father was discharged he turned to drinking, blaming you for every one of his failures," Ulquiorra paused to stare at the back on Kensei before he continued, "your grandmother was the only one you went to up until she passed away by the time you were nine, leaving you to take care of your father. During your trials, that is when you met Hirako Shinji and Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō alias Rose. The three of you went to Karakura high where you met Mashiro Kuna and who you married," he took a sip of the disgusting champagne to clear his throat, "You also own a villa on an island, where you brought Mashiro when she was four months pregnant, not only did you buy it for her, but for your hideout also."

"Shut up," Kensei murmured.

"I know it's none of my concern, but what happened to your son?"

"I said shut up," he whispered again.

"How old would he have been?"

By now Shinji stood in the middle of Kensei and Ulquiorra, the cheesy grin on his face, "Why don't we discuss somethin' else, like will ya be willin' ta work wit us?"

"N-"

"Before you say 'No'" his smile remaining as he cut him off and his eyes opening, becoming more sinister, "just remember how you got here,"

_**Damn**_. He did not get here from saving up when he was working for Urahara. No, he got here from borrowing.

Ulquiorra sat back, at a loss of words. He thought of the pros and cons of the situation. If he were to join not only would he be at risk but he'll be at a risk to lose everything: the comfortable life style, his clubs and business, and most of all, the one who was important to him the most, he would lose the women who took him in her home and heart. He then thought of what would happen if he said Yes. They already know every little detail about him. He will not be able to move a muscle without them knowing about it.

His lips went cold thinking about the potentials. They will see to it that they rip everything he held dearly to him out of his life, or simply removing him.

_**Choices**_.

After considering the likelihoods, he finally came to a concluded answer, "Yes…I'll join you,"

"Well that settles that," Rose intervened, "I didn't think it'll be that easy,"

"It sure does! Eh?" Shinji spoke, moving from in between the two, helping himself to a glass of celebration, "UGH! What is tis stuff?"

Ulquiorra paid no attention as he was having a staring contest with Kensei.

"You don't know anything about me," he hissed to the pale man, "in fact you don't know anything about my…son,"

"But I do, from just looking at the way you are. Cutting your emotions and not letting anyone in, you are like a dark book that gives out clues in the prologue to the ending chapter. How many times did it take her to give up on you and the marriage? Was it two miscarriages?"

He seen Kensei's eyes turn red about the move towards him but instead moved to walk out.

"Where ya going?" Shinji yelled after him.

"Get some polluted air!" he shouted back.

Ulquiorra let out a small sigh. _**This is going to be a pain**_.

"Once ya get ta know him he can be kind,"

He looked to Shinji, "I'm sure of it,"

"Well now, ya first assignment will be tamorrah at nine 'o'clock at night," he took a sip from the glass, "I'll let ya know tha place once everyting is okie-dokie," he stood up, walking to the door, "see ya," he spoke after turning to leave.

Rose followed also, nodding his head then turned to leave also.

Ulquiorra now spread out on the white sofa. For right now, he would much rather be left alone, he had a lot to think about…especially who would he leave this all to if something were to happen to him.

* * *

**A/N**: So how did I do? Did yah like it? :D


	10. Changes

**Irah's Note**: I wanted to get this chapter out of the way before I start updating the rest of my fics. This one was longer than the rest of my chapters...sorry (not really XP) I would love to read what you guys think about it since I put more effort into completing it than I did others. (during this whole chapter I had writers block and I just wrote without stopping) eventually I did correct some parts but I think I missed some. So you know...thanks in advance XD

**Music that helped me**: Boards of Canada- Olsen / Phaeleh - Afterglow Ft. Soundmouse (Akira Kiteshi Remix) [any HimeUlqui fic I listen to this lol] / Burial - Shell Of Light (Louis La Roche Remix) [save for the last part]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach...

* * *

**Changes**

**Chapter Nine**

Aleya felt the firm grasp on her wrist tighten. She did not answer Ichigo's question that second, which moved him from across the counter to standing right in front of her, "So you were eavesdropping?" she finally spoke up.

He scoffed, looking back to her eyes, "If you call it that,"

The sexual tension was clear, their body temperatures started rising, it was hot, and both their palms were sweating. Still, neither pulled away since they both figured this was, as close to getting physical they would allow themselves.

"If you would have told me that you were in love with me, then none of this would have happened. _We_ could have been together,"

"It was for good intentions on why I didn't say anything,"

"What intentions?" he snapped.

She smiled when his eyebrows furrowed together. To her, it was adorable, but right now was not the time to joke around. So instead, she brought him to the back of the house on to the patio, keeping away from Grimmjow's bionic ears, "I didn't want to tell you because I might hurt you and it'll change things between us. I guess…the more I found myself trying to be around you, the more things started to change around me,"

He spoke, unmindful for what he was about to say, "Well you already hurt m-," His eyes opened wide after catching himself, looking to hers that grew more caring. He quickly contemplated for a cover of words, "like what? What started to change? O-or what would start to change?" crossing his arms over his chest. That was not what he had in mind but it was close. Anything was good especially to keep from giving her the satisfaction of telling her that she broke his heart.

Little did he know she heard him, hers was also broken. To her approach on life, she could care less on how it looked to others, she did not want to cause him any more pain than what she already did, "I'm sorry for everything I said. I take it all back. But instead of having sex with me like you hated me, it would've been more feelings into it...too sensual, and you know how I like to play rough,"

"Sooo only the sex between us would change?"

She paced the patio in front of him, moving back and forth talking more with her hands than explaining with her mouth. Becoming more frustrated every time she looked at his puzzled face, "I wanted to explore my options…"

He scoffed again, following her gesture of explaining more with his hands, "We didn't have to be in a relationship!"

"No, but you still would've treated it like one," tilting her head.

He nodded his head, now he understood. She wanted to keep that secret of actually giving him her heart to herself and terminated their relationship before she got too comfortable with him, which explains the reason why she pushed him to Orihime. Still, and no matter what obstacle was in front of him, he wanted her.

"So can we forget about this?" circling both her hands signifying that they forget everything.

If only it was that easy, "It's pretty rash, especially asking me to forget about actually caring for you,"

"If it helps I can give you ten reasons why you should forget,"

With exceptional malice in his voice, he barked, "And I can give you twenty reasons why I can't!"

"Ichigo…" she stepped closer to him, "…please, It is eating us both alive, it's best if we forget about everything and start on a clean slate,"

Those puppy dog eyes would be the death of him if they were still 'talking', "I'm just pissed that you never told me and I pretty much begged you…in this very spot…to give me an answer on how you feel. But I see being around Grimmjow has rubbed off on you,"

She smiled, sensing he calmed down, "What do you mean?"

"Stubborn as hell!" he smiled also.

"So are we good?" she asked holding out her hand once again.

He moved his hand, looking as if he was going for another handshake, only to softly stroke her throat. Moving his face close to hers as well as staring into more than just her eyes, "I could kiss you right now, it'll be worth it, except my pride stands in the way, I don't want to be rejected by you any longer,"

She rested her hands on his hips, moving into him as well, "I could kiss you right now also, but I'll feel obligated to tell Orihime because she's my friend, regardless of the fact that my pride will not let me cross that road…in kissing you, even though I'm dying to,"

This was good. This moment right here was all she needed. Her vibe and his combined created a blazing inferno with a brightness that outshined the sun. It proved true, from that single moment, when neither of them could pull back from rooting in each other's space, emotions, and body, her heart was no longer wavering. It felt like an eternity staring at him now that she was enchanted. It was like the very lyrics of one of those melodies that she can fall asleep to and something magical happens, a lullaby that altered her every feeling, like now.

"So who's the other guy?" still looking to her.

"Someone you don't know,"

"Is he better than me?" moving his hand to combing his fingers through the side of her hair.

She laughed, "Does it matter?"

"Well…" he dropped his hand to backing away, "…since I'm not leaving here with you as my lady, then I think I should still leave here with my title,"

"Want me to be honest?" placing her hands on her hips, following him.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I wouldn't want it any other way,"

"Yes he is," quickly answering him with no hesitation in her voice.

He snickered, "You're a liar!" walking backwards into the house.

"If you say so," She moved with him, turning around to closing and locking the door. What she did not expect to occur happened soon as she turned back to face him. His lips crushed hers, pressing her against the glass door before she can let out a word. Soon after the surprising deep caress, he took her off her stilettoes to cupping her legs on his waist. Still pressed against the glass, his kiss trailed from her lips to the spot on her neck making her moan to the ceiling while her fingers combed through his smooth orange locks. He was no longer Ichigo, but his alter ego, a sex beast she named Shiro.

He pressed himself into her, giving her a good feel on how much he needed her, "I-Ichigoohah," his name moved deliciously off her tongue. Shadowing off to a low moan in a gentle whisper, "We…can't do…this," she whimpered to the ceiling again, wrapping one of her arms around his neck then grabbed the handle to the door grinding on the bulge of his pants. As much as she denied him verbally, she could not deny the necessitating of him in her nature, "a-at least…not right here!"

He pressed deeper, as if he could go any further into her without penetrating her very walls. She softly bit his ear after his impulse, letting out a lust-filled growl into him. This made the hairs on the back of his neck stand, causing him to walk with her from the back of the house, up the stairs, into a bedroom. He place her on the floor when they arrived, pushing her roughly on to the bed, making her laugh while she readied herself for the ride.

She grabbed the other end of the bed when he placed her legs on his shoulder. He moved her dress to underneath her breast, kissing the small birthmark near her naval, then lowered between her legs licking her inner thighs, "Mmm I see where you are going with this,"

He was silent and instead made his next course of action a gesture to speak for him. She moaned, feeling his tongue swept over her folds, and then nibbled on the bud of her opening. She started to flail, moving her hands to the other side of the bed, squeezing it whenever his tongue foraged in and around her. Arching her back when he moved deeper and his mouth covered her very love, she starting to grind her hips in his face forgetting the fact that someone else was better than he was. Right now, he was making a point that no one was taking his title.

"I'm…wait…Ichigo…unghah…no…I don't…not _yet_," she moaned out the last word and bucked her hips. She was not ready to climax just yet. The heel of one of her stilettos grabbed the edge of the bed pushing away from him but she was not going anywhere until he was done. His resilient arms held her in place for his probing while his hips slowly followed the rhythm of his tongue. She still fought to run away, pulling the bed and pushing him, "you…are s-" she hissed through chattering teeth and shivering lips, whining her hips as she sprung them again. Her raspy moaned drawn out pulling on his hair as her eruption quenched him. He was not done just yet, he continued to please her, lapping up her nectar until she could not take it anymore.

He rose himself from her thighs when he was done, a satisfied grin on his face as he licked his lips and crawled on top of her, separating her legs with his. She shook her head as she returned the smile, turning him over on his back to raising his shirt, formerly biting his nipples before kissing from in between his chest, to his covered in denim manhood.

She seen that he was putting in all the effort so she asked, "How bad?" kneeling down and softly bit the protuberance of his pants. 'How bad?' was how much were she really worth it? Yes, he loved her and yes, she started to love him, but she knew he was not able to handle her. Her emotions were too deep, and it will only overwhelm him.

He looked down at her, albeit the darkness in the room along with lighting of the radiating moon light shining through the window, she glowed to it as the deity he would always call her, "You have no idea Sierra Le," A stupid name, but she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to pleasing her mate.

She brushed her hand over him making him groan, "How bad?" unzipping his jeans pulling him out, to giving him an unhurried lick around his swollen gland then blowing her cool breathe on the tip of his erection, "how bad do you want me Shiro?"

He can create a hole in wall when he was done with her. Consequently, when she added to the teasing he could not resist, his jeans were ready to burst open. He spoke breathlessly in the air, "So damn bad,"

His answer caused her to smirk. The feeling was definitely mutual.

An hour went by and the room was a mess, so was the shower. An hour was the fastest she has ever done with him. He walked down the steps still carrying her around his waist because he, nor she, cannot get enough of one another. She was dressed in his shirt, unwilling to take it off and wanting to spend the rest of the night with him, she incited him to stay, "We don't have to go anywhere, let's stay here. Just you n' me. Everyone else can go," she spoke into his neck playing with the back of his hair.

"Then everyone'll be pissed at us…" kissing her neck, "…let's just go, and later we can go to my house,"

She sighed, "But I haven't been home in two weeks,"

"Hn, I know," The jealousy in his eyes came out his mouth. She did not have to remind him how she was not here for two weeks an instead climbing walls with whomever she was spending time with.

She laughed, "I was expecting to have my cake…and eat it tonight now that it's back," looking all over his face before giving him another one of her burning kisses, her tongue exploring all of his mouth as well as his exploring hers.

"Oi! You guys done ye-" Renji walked in only to rapidly close the door behind him, "the hell are you guys doing we been waiting for yo-… never mind. You two are unbelievable,"

They both smile to Renji's outburst while staring at each other. Ichigo placed Le back on the ground, to kissing her deeply again. Renji stepped in, chopping in between their faces to separate their lips, "Aren't you still with Orihime?" pointing at Ichigo, then pointing back to Le, "And you! Go put some damn clothes on!" They both stared at each other as if Renji was just the fingerprint in the picture. She walked past them taking off Ichigo's shirt, revealing every curve of her hourglass figure. She handed him his shirt but her eyes never left him, it was all to the fact that she did not want him to disappear for a second time…ever.

Renji on the other hand turned away from seeing her. He hated when she did this, especially when Grimmjow would get mad at her for wearing one of his shirts. Nevertheless, being the woman she was, she took it off right in front of them both, completely naked.

She walked up the steps and Ichigo's eyes followed her every move until she disappeared into the left of the staircase. "Do you hear me?" was all Ichigo heard, he then turned back to see Renji snapping his fingers. His fantasy ended.

Ichigo eyebrows furrowed together for the interruption, "C'mon man!"

"Were you even listening to me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, making Renji shake his head in disappointment, "I asked weren't you still with Orihime?"

"That's what I came over here to tell you," throwing on his shirt, "She broke it off with me,"

His eyebrow rose, "What is it with you and women?"

"Nothing at all…" Ichigo trailed off, back to thinking what happened between him and Le just now. There was no telling what might have transpired between them if Renji did not walk in. Well he knew exactly what would happen, whatever cloths restrained them for going after each other, would have trailed them all the way to wherever they found themselves to land. Now Pandora's Box was open and he could not hold himself back any longer. By simply looking at her gave him the go to show her that he missed her dearly. Surprisingly she fought back the urge, saying they could not do anything like that but she still gave into him.

"Oi!" Renji yelled again.

"Y-yeah…what the hell is your problem?" his scowl was worst, then motioned himself free from Renji's hold.

"Nothing man. Let's head _outside_, where _we_ will _wait_ for her,"

Ichigo waved it off, "Alright I get it," with that said, they moved before Renji got something to drink while Ichigo headed out. Relieved and yet again happy, even If he did not have her as _his_ woman, he still gains the lead on the other person she was seeing.

For the time being, she sat on her bed, wondering what she was feeling. Her heart was content before the kiss, and everything that went on between them, but that is just what it was. One skim of the lips was all it took for everything to come back crashing on top of her, literally. She held her face from cheesing too hard then stood up to putting on a set of underwear with 'bite me' written in bold letters, and 'lick me' on her bra then wore loose fitting ripped jeans and a black cropped t-shirt. She matched her outfit with a pair of different shades of blue sneakers with 'RGA' as the initials where the Nike brand name should be.

Dressing flashy was what she did for a hobby, now it was just a casual night with her friends. She hung her heels up for today, maybe even a week. Walking down the steps with her phone and 3000 yen in her pocket since it was all she needed to survive the night. Before she opened the door asking Grimmjow or Renji if they had their keys, she heard them switching plans to head to Rukia's brother house up on the hills instead of the fair. The plans made her smile even more. That…was where she lost her virginity.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_Kurosaki-kun, I need to talk to you before we go out," she spoke buttoning her shirt._

_He pulled up his pants after a well-needed shower an as timid Orihime came to be, she grown use to him being naked in front of her although it did not mean that she could not blush still. He smiled and kissed her on her pursed lips, "Yeah what is it?"_

"_Well I…" she been thinking about this the entire time they were together. After Le disappeared from everyone Orihime was rather relieved, then again she adequately grew to the feeling of missing her friend more. They have not spoken since Grimmjow's birthday, in a way, she felt guilty. It was true after all. She cared more about her friendship with Le than she did with being in a relationship with Ichigo, who she started to question if she really did love him or not, "Umm…" she fiddled with her fingers._

_He threw on a black cotton shirt, looking at her with calculating eyes, trying to see the basic signs of body language he picked up when Le first left him, "Inoue?"_

"_I thought I was in love with you Kurosaki, but I've been thinking about it…and I think we should remain friends..." before he fixed his mouth to speak, she continued, "I was moving too fast. I guess I was scared that if I didn't move at all then I'll regret it,"_

"_So you're leaving me?"_

"_No! Don't say it like that! I will always be here whenever you need me. But…I'm just giving you some time to yourself," she looked to the floor away from his gaze, "We jumped right into the relationship without giving it any thought,"_

_He practically implored, "And we could learn as we go,"_

"_No it's not the same Kurosaki. If I want to be with someone, I want to be with him as a whole."_

_**What did she mean by that? **_

_She called off going to the fair with him and friend. Instead, she went to dinner with Tatsuki and Mizuho. He sighed to himself, what was it with him? Why is it that women constantly break him? Then he thought about her words about being with someone as a 'whole'._

"_I understand," mumbling under his breathe more than acknowledging her back._

_She saw the way he would get lost in thought whenever she play fight with him, and when she would consider going to a game store than shopping. It was not like Orihime, he found this to be a test for him as well. She did not have a game console at home, she never really like fighting period, although she was a black belt. He noticed she was comparing herself, to see if he still enjoyed the things he was used to doing with Le than her. Moreover, she got her answer._

Orihime sat across from Tatsuki, looking to her cell phone at Ulquiorra's text message. It has been months since she last heard from him and a month when she last seen him but she could not talk because she was too busy puking her brains out. Only form of communication she would get with him is the gifts, paid bills and extra money that would always sit on her table in an elegant envelope.

She never opened them. No, she was too righteous for that. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind instead of the lavish things he would do or send to her. But she refused it, and if she could refuse him to pay her bills she would do that also. None of those things mattered to her. In fact, she missed having the Ulquiorra who tolerate her cooking when she knew he did not like it.

**My Ulqui 4:33p.m**: _Would you like to see a movie with me…?_

She knew how much he hated movies, especially silly ones. It will be going on 7:40 something and she still did not answer him back. She could not find the right words. It was likely for her to be surprised.

"Hey what's gotten into you?" Tatsuki pinched her arm.

"I-t-t-t-t," She winced to the small pain, recovering soon after, "I-I got a text from Ulquiorra,"

Tatsuki turned her nose up, "That jerk,"

"He's far from that Ta-"

"If he is, then why did he leave you all alone without saying so much as a goodbye?"

Orihime looked to the floor seemingly bothered by what she said. She asked herself every time she walked from school in her junior year, '_**Where did he go?**_' It was unusual of him to leave without so much as a goodbye or where he was going. She had every right to hurt by it. Now he grew some courage to send a message such as asking her to go to the movies with him.

She was angered.

Despite the gifts and loads of money he send her once a month, it was not him. She missed her friend. She missed cooking for someone other than herself, particularly for someone who enjoyed her cooking. She looked up to Tatsuki, "He is a person who has his own dreams to accomplish. I would not want him to feel that my apartment and working a dead-end job is all that is out there. He changed Tatsuki…" She blushed looking to her cell phone again, "…and all I wanted from him was to acknowledge that he has a home no matter where he goes, he doesn't have to say goodbye…just as long as he come back,"

Mizuho eyes gleamed from almost tearing up by Orihime's speech, "Are you guys going to get together?"

Orihime blushed harder, "No…never, he's a close friend,"

"Ha!" Tatsuki jeered in, "I wish I had a close friend that'll send me a plane ticket to Bora Bora for two weeks,"

"W-Wha! Orihime he really did that?"

She waved it off, "Yes but I didn't accept,"

"I should punch you!"

"Nooo that's not necessary," she smiled waved off again.

"He's only paying you back for taking him in," Tatsuki spoke, handing the waiter her menu, "it's disrespectful when you don't accept,"

"And I'm grateful for that, but he doesn't have to send me 'Thanks' I'm like for him to come around more an speaking 'Thank you'. He knows I'm not that type of woman," she smiled.

"Yeah yeah, we all know that,"

Mizuho still fascinated, "So what else did he send you?"

"Well…" Orihime looked to the ceiling, "I remember a limo waiting outside for me when I was going to school still, then I remembered a bouquet of roses sent to my job, then at my apartment. Oh and when I stepped in, there was a chef in my kitchen…that was really scary," recalling the time she attack him until he said he was a chef for Ulquiorra.

Mizuho gasped, "Please go on!"

Tatsuki snorted out a laugh, "Why? So you can send subliminal messages to Ikkaku?"

"Exactly!" she spoke with her hands on her hips, "I need to be wined and dined,"

"Except he's not a millionaire and he doesn't want you,"

Mizuho gasped, hand covering her mouth, "Take that back!"

"Okay okay…you're lucky I like this restaurant," she murmured the last part to herself.

"So…" Mizuho spoke after taking one last glance at Tatsuki, "…what else did he do?"

"Do you really want to kno-"

"Yes!" she yelled before she could finish startling Orihime as well.

"W-well he constructed my brother's shrine when I was working. I think that's the most expensive space in my entire apartment," tapping her lip, "Oh and he sent me red bottom shoes with a pretty red dress and another limo,"

Mizuho gasped again, "Did you go this time?"

The waiter temporarily interrupted the three, handing them each of their desired dishes, but to Mizuho the he was not moving fast enough and she hurried him out the way, "Continue!" staring back at Orihime.

"I-I uhh…I accepted this time, the dress was kind of tight but it covered me, barely and the shoes were nice! I can't pronounce the name of them but it was Lo-Louie Button?" she waved it off again, "anyway…there was a letter in the limo saying 'Tonight is yours' with his signature on it and I was brought into another city, with lights everywhere. Then the limo brought me to a glass shopping center I never saw before but it was closed…"

"See told you he was a jer-"

"JShhh!" Mizuho tried to shush Tatsuki with food falling out of her stuffed mouth, "vwat happened nest?"

"Well it wasn't closed, and there was a red carpet leading me in and people greeting me showing me flashy things, like jewelry, shoes, clothes, oh and silverware that I knew were expensive. They even told me which champagne bottle I preferred but I know nothing about that stuff," she took a bite of her parmesan chicken covered in red bean paste, "so I asked for some apple juice. From the way I remember it I think they looked at each other, and then stared back at me like I was speaking a foreign language,"

"Because you asked for juice," Tatsuki guffawed.

Mizuho thought it was funny also but tried to hide it.

Orihime continued her tale of the fine night she had and how it was depressing on some parts since she had to spend it all to herself. She felt bad one time when he sent the same largely built limo driver, but refused it. Still the driver stood in front of her apartment all night until the next morning.

Mizuho took a mental note of her fairytale with a goal to have Ikkaku treat her like the princess next to her. Tatsuki saw Ulquiorra in a different light after she finished speaking about him. She was still mad how he left her best friend alone, "Doesn't change the fact that he left you by yourself,"

"And you're right. I'm still mad at him about that but as I said before, as long as he know where home is that's all that matters to me,"

"Orihime you're like my idol," Mizuho spoke.

"Mines too," a random women sitting alone behind the three spoke.

The three of them chuckled then turned back to finish their food, "So what are you going to do after this? Are you going to the movies?" Mizuho spoke while stuffing her face with her salad.

"I think you should take revenge…stand him up," Tatsuki suggested.

"No no, I can't do that," Orihime waved off stuffing her face as well.

"Ugh! I swear you're too nice,"

"So what if she is? Not everyone has a temper like you Tatsuki,"

"I don't have a temper. I just have a stronger will than you guys,"

Orihime laughed, looking to the floor, "That you do, and I envy you for it," her aura changed.

"Hey," Tatsuki spoke with softness, "there you go changing on me again,"

"I'm fine. Just miss him that's all,"

"Aww Hime," Mizuho scooted her chair over to hug her, while glaring at Tatsuki, "I'm sure he'll come by in no time," squeezing her.

"Yeah Orihime, don't beat yourself up about it. I bet you he's right outside spying on you," tatsuki laughed, making the other two women laugh as well.

"I wouldn't call it spying, but I was waiting and got impatient," an unruffled voice spoke behind Tatsuki, making her freeze and Mizuho look in wide eyes.

Orihime stared at the floor, pupils dilated as she slowly looked up to meet the funny colored green garnets she found herself missing.

"You didn't answer my text back so I took matters into my own hands," he walked over to her side, staring at her still, "I meant to rephrase that text anyway which is another reason why I'm here," he cleared his throat, "I would love it if you come to the movies with me,"

Mizuho moved to Tatsuki's side, unconsciously hugging her and tears well in her eyes while Tatsuki fought her off.

Orihime smiled to him, "I-I would love to go…but what about my friends,"

He looked to Tatsuki's befuddled expression then he looked to Mizuho crying on her shoulder mumbling about 'True love finding its way home', "They're free to come along,"

Her smile increased, "How did you find me?"

"I own it and this is the only restaurant that has bean paste parmesan chicken," looking to her plate of food, "and Ichigo told me that you'll be here when I called him. I would ask why you two are not together but I do not want to ruin your evening. Shall we go?" holding his hand out for hers as he look to Orihime who nodded her head yes, to Mizuho still wailing nodding her head, and a confused Tatsuki who automatically nodded her head.

"Then let's go,"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Everyone decided to ride in Szayel's truck somewhat squished together. It was two hours getting to Rukia's residence, in a completely new neighborhood. The air was dissimilar with a rich taste to it. She turned on Ichigo's lap looking to the large houses spaced away from each other, and the water sufaced with the lights from the city miles behind them, "And you want to stay at our house…tuh!" Le's eyes widened when Szayel pulled up to the locked heavy gate with KR as the initials.

"Yeah…why wouldn't you want to stay here?" Grimmjow included.

Renji, feeling offended, blurted, "You guys talk like I'm not sitting next to you,"

The gates creaked open when Rukia called for her brother through the speaker. Slowly Szayel cruised to the chateau in the long driveway, taking in the comical shaped bushes that styled in a way of a cartoon character all in different poses. After ridiculing Rukia about her 'chappy creations', the crew made it to her house, meeting Tier, who sat on the hood of her car.

Everyone said their 'hey's' and 'hello's', as they walked in greeting the man of the house who wanted nothing to do with them except sip his tea and read his book. The walk into the Kuchiki's residence was beautiful enough. Two separate staircases leading upstairs to three long hallways, even a dojo on the other side of the house. They crew still had more to explore of the fantasy home.

"Still have a crush on my brother?" Rukia nudged Tier, whose face blushed but never did her facial expression change. They continued walking through the long hallway, passing six bedrooms, the gaming area, a bar, and four bathrooms including the indoor pool.

"Sorry, you have the wrong one," Harribel spoke.

"She sure does," Szayel moved closer to them, looking behind him to Byakuya sitting cross legged in the white loveseat, "he's mines sweetie so back off,"

"You just want him for his money," Le added wrapping her arm around Szayel's waist in a friendly manner.

"Is that a problem?" putting both his arms on Tiers and Le shoulders looking to the three girls. Tier shrugged her shoulders while Rukia thought about it, "and that's what I thought," he finished.

Le chuckled to his honesty, "Hey I don't see a problem with it, if you're happy then so is I,"

"That'a girl," He smiled, bobbing his head.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," moving away from the group taking off her top, "but I'm heading to the pool…outside,"

"I'm going to have to steal that underwear from you and Um, we're coming with," Szayel spoke lightly tapping her on her bottom and fluttering his fingers, heading to the bar that was near the lit up in ground pool with Tier and Rukia hot on his trail.

The guys disappeared soon as they passed the gaming room, so Le had peace all to herself in the pool. Throwing her shirt somewhere and pants while kicking off her sneakers unsure of where they went, she quickly dived into the deep end. The water was cool, invigorating, tranquil…peaceful. She moved through the cool water all the way to the bottom of the 12ft deep flooring, gracefully she sat at the bottom until she could not hold her breathe any longer swimming back up to be met by feet hitting her on top of her head.

She shook her head free from the loose water falling into her eyes, "Dude! The fu-"

"I was here first," Grimmjow spoke with a smirk on his face.

She looked to the back door then to where he was sitting, "How?"

"I was the first one in the house and the first one here, I didn't appreciate you hitting me with your baby foot shoe!"

She laughed doing a back float away from him, "I'm sorry, I just saw POOL and went right in,"

"I noticed…" sitting hunched over in Byakuya's costly swimming trunks.

"Hey where's Nel?" looking to the stars.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don' know probably with her other guy, she brought me home then left right after shopping,"

She tried to do a back flip when floating but failed miserably, making Grimmjow laugh.

"_I saw that!_" Szayel yelled from behind the bar.

"Shut up!" she yelled smiling back, "so," turning back to Grimmjow, "is that all you came in here to do, is to get ya feet wet?"

"I can't swim,"

She laughed again, not meaning too but she could not help it.

"It's not funny," moping from embarrassment.

"Aww man, I would've thought someone with blue hair and blue eyes knew how to swim," she palmed her forehead, "I'm sorry for laughing," she snickered.

Grimmjow kicked water to her splashing her in her face, "It's not funny!"

She shook her head free water drops again, "Okay not funny," she moved closer to him, "want to learn?"

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

Staring up to the night starry sky himself and leaning back on his palms, "Because I don't want to!"

"_He's scared he might drown_!" Tier shouted sitting in the beach chair, in a two piece readying for a swim.

"Oh, so when we _don't_ need you to talk, you do?" Grimmjow shouted back to her. He did not feel Le grabbing his ankles until he was in the pool.

_**I am going to die I am going to die I am going to die I am going to fucking die!**_ His was in a serene chaos. Le swam circles around him as he sank deeper, refraining from laughing since she was hanging on to her last breathe. He looked at her, amazed at how much she looked like she belonged in the water and waiting for her to save him. In his head, he was apologizing for splashing her in the face. As if she read his mind, her lips pressed against his, giving him the last of her air, then moved her hands under his arms as she swam back to the surface.

Unintentionally he spat water in her face making her let go of him while he almost descended to the floor of the pool again. She quickly grabbed him laughing when he was back up, frightened and trying to swim away.

"Calm down!" she laughed, "I got you,"

He did so, frantically, but he did.

His face, was adorable, making her smile at much of a 'baby' he was, "Wrap your arms around me,"

He wrapped them around her waist until she moved them around her neck, "Do you feel much better," speaking into his face.

He yelled into her neck, "Hell no!"

She felt him shivering against her, "You cold?"

"Not really,"

Feeling bad now, "Are you scared?"

"No,"

"So you don't need me anymore!" she tried to dive under to swim away from his arms until his hold tighten and his body tensed. She laughed, getting her answer from his movement, "Don't lie to me then!"

He yelled in her face, "I wasn't!"

"You two make a beautiful couple," Szayel spoke sitting next to Rukia and Tier on the lining of the pool.

The duo floating above water looked at him, then back to each other, forgetting how close their faces were she flinched back but he followed her. She was not going to answer him back and neither was Grimmjow, both knew better to argue with someone who was the 'marriage counselor' of the group, but still…"Nah he has Nel and I have Ichigo,"

"Are you guys actually together,"

"No but it can go ther-"

"Well then I rest my case," he took another sip from his glass.

He turned to look back at Szayel, "Me and her would never work out," she looked back at him talking, feeling a certain way that she could not explain. Was she offended? Her eyes widened to that thought, agreeing with him, "Oh yes, me and him would get into fights all the time. In fact I think he's unattractive,"

Now he turned back to look at her, eyes the same way hers were before, "Hey now, don't start something you won't be able to finish," she threaten him. After all he is the one who can't swim and stuck in the water until he learns how too.

She smiled, moving on to a lighter note staring into his eyes that were brighter, "You know…I never really noticed how beautiful your eyes are until now,"

He yelled, putting his face back on her neck, "Don't change the subject!"

It was true though, she always like his eyes…his hair…"I'm going to move you okay?" switching her thoughts and giving up on Szayel's topic after seeing it was going to start nothing but trouble.

Grimmjow's face showed more fright by her words, "Why would you do that?"

"You don't trust me?" her smile was devious, inching away second by second, "come on you can do it Kitten,"

He moved right with her, unknowingly kicking his feet while she held his hands, "No I don't, that's why I want to get out,"

"Try not to think about it," Rukia included.

Szayel gasped, "Oh let's play a game. It's called 'Never Have I Ever'"

"What?" the four of them questioned in harmony.

"'Never Have I Ever'? It's a drinking game but for Grimmjow it'll be a swimming game," taking another sip of his pink drink.

"Sounds stupid," Grimmjow retorted still kicking his feet.

"Let's say for example Rukia said 'Never Have I Ever participated in a threesome' and if you did, you have to swim to us then back to Le, while we just drink. And if you didn't, which we all know you did, you can stay where you are until the next person go," clapping his hands one time, "boom, you got yourself a free swimming lesson!"

Le smiled looking to him, "I think it sounds fun, whose going to start?"

"I will!" Rukia raised her hand, "Never have I ever?" she looked to Szayel in a questioning method. He nodded his head and she resumed, "Never have I ever had sex in a public place!"

He shouted, "You guys are already cheating!"

"Oh! I'm appalled you would say such a word," Szayel screamed holding his hand over his heart, "It's not cheating unless you are married,"

"That's not what I meant whorebag,"

"Hmph that's my name sweetie," cheering his glass.

"It's hopeless Grimmjow, you might as well swim to us," Tier spoke taking a sip of her wine.

"No I'm not swimming ther-"

On the count of three Le snatched her hands away making the only choice Grimmjow had was to swim towards her or to them but since she was closer he did it for dear life. Living up to the mean streak everyone thought faded, she would move from his reach, swimming in a circle while he followed. She did this until he actually caught her by her ankle pulling her back to him, this time his hold was stronger, almost suffocating her.

She laughed, "You did well for someone who is afraid of water," putting the torturing technique to rest then wrapping one arm around his waist during which she swam back to the ledge of the pool. She remained there, until he would move. He did not do such a thing.

"Aren't you going to get out?" she grabbed the ledge placing him between her and the outlining of the pool, however, he still hugged her, "we're here, or do you not trust me?"

"No I don't…but I like this,"

Szayel's "Mmmhmm" and Tier's an Rukia's "Ohhh," made her blush. He moved his face from off the crook of her neck and opening his arms from around her neck to grabbing the ledge himself.

"What did you say?" she spoke in a near whisper.

His hair hung low on his face, but she saw the smirk, "I said, have a good dip!" he palmed the top of her head, pushing her under water and getting out.

"Love is thick in the air huh Rukia?"

Rukia clueless to what was going on and instead watching Le get out chasing after Grimmjow, "H-huh? Oh yeah the stars do look lovely tonight,"

Harribel shook her head as well as Szayel, "To love Tia?" cheering to the sky, "…may they see it coming with an iron fist!" throwing back his drink then looked to the commotion at the back door when he finished.

"What did you say?" she stopped him, looking to his blue eyes.

"I didn't say shit, why are you making a fuss?"

She glared at him, much like the look he was giving her, "Because I want to know what you said!"

"Tough luck, you should know I don't repeat myself,"

Sighing and almost giving up she talked on a whim, "I liked it too," she titled her head, "I was just asking to make sure if I heard you correct,"

"You didn't," he turned walking in the house drying his hair, "me and you would never work. I'm not right for you remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm too much like you, You're such a hypocrite it's maddening!"

"Now that you heard correctly!" he yelled back, turning into the bathroom. She started to go in after him until her subconscious told her to turn back and enjoy the rest of her night. He has no hold over her, but why did she blow up in that way? It is not as if he hit a nerve or anything. She walked back sitting next to Tier, although she would not say it, it was clear she was pissed, but for what? She sighed, "Men…"

"Harribel sweetie can you scoot back for a minute," Szayel motioned with his hand, making Tier lean back on her palms, "…umm excuse me but haven't I taught you better?"

Le looked to him fixing her hair out of her face, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't run after men, they run after you,"

"Bu-"

"Ah I don't want to hear it, regardless of what you're asking him he comes back to you. That goes for you two ladies also!" Looking to Harribel and Rukia, "and by the way Rukia why are you over there babysitting, you haven't touched your drink yet,"

"I have a question to you guys and I don't you to run your big traps either," glaring to the trio who swore they would not. Her face dropped, and she started kicking water, smiling.

"Rukia…" Szayel spoke up once she didn't say anything right away, "...honey you're scaring us by smiling at nothing,"

"Yeah Ru spit it out already," Le spoke after

Tier sat back and sipped more of her wine.

Rukia still kicked her feet looking to the sky, and then to her friends, "…what do you guys know about babies?"

* * *

**Irah's Rant**: So how did I do? Did you like Ulquiorra's and Orihime's part? Ichigo and Le's interaction? Szayels outgoing personality? Grimmjow's swimming lesson? XD lol To be perfectly honest, Ulquiorra and Orihime's part was not suppose to happen but I figured, 'Hey why not?' but that one took a lot more thought into it. Overall I hoped you enjoyed reading it.

ciao...


	11. Wake Up

**Irah's Note**: plot bunnies forced me to write this chapter out and because it was interferring with my other fics. If there are any corrections to be made please don't be afraid to to tell me :D I would also love to read your thoughts. There are definitions at the bottom if you don't understand the names in the first part of the story.

**Influence**: Subwave & Enei - Bring Me Down / Pendulum - Plastic World feat. TC and Fats / Rusko - Somebody To Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Wake Up**

**Chapter Ten**

_Walking out of her bookstore and locking the door behind her, she caught a few eyes walking by. Today was scorching hot, for anyone to be outside at this moment was utterly insane. Her white ruffled shirt hung sinfully off her shoulders and sweat never looked so good on a woman. In short sleeves also showing off her stomach as her flowing skirt withered along the dry wind of the Mexico City streets, ogling eyes focused on her waist swaying as she walked, some men bold enough to approach her with lines that will have any desperate women of the city kissing the ground they walked on._

_Still, she held her head high as the proud woman she was, blessing their eyes with a sultry smile that was anything but forced. The car riding by crashed into another in front of it, but that did not stop the men from hanging out the window whistling at her tempting figure. Walking down the bloated street filled with merchants, tourists, and street stores with fresh fruit from the fields far off, she turned back, lightly laughing as the men banged on the car for her attention._

_She turned back to look before her after greeting the middle-aged woman of the store and observing the fresh guavas. She carried on, her eyes monitoring the drifting musician in front of her, then another man behind him. Her smiled turned more lustful as she stared into the cerulean pool of obsession. Dressed in mariachi clothing, she stared into his eyes. They were fierce especially his hair color, bringing her down in every second they looked at each other, inch by inch._

_She did not know he was using her, her movement, her eyes, and her expression as long as she walked towards him. He knew that someone was trailing him and being that every second counted in a situation she knew nothing of, due to the laws of human nature she was obliged to blink. Focusing her eyes, when they recovered, on the bedazzling light that shined off the chrome Ruger KP90 pointed at the back of the beautiful-eyed man's head._

_Not knowing what it was that she was trying to register, she walked closer and readied her lips to scream out in fear until the man grabbed the back of her head forcefully ducking her to the floor._

_Hearing the loud gun go off she looked up from lying on the floor to see the two men tussling with each other on the ground behind her for domination over the firearm. The deadly weapon now pointed to her disposition. Her eyes dilated before she grabbed her head, lying back on the floor. The gun went off, and instead of feeling the warmness of the bullet pierce through her lungs, she felt part of the cement hit her exposed side._

_She looked again seeing the mariachi point the gun under the man's chin letting it off, killing him instantly. After the showdown, he slowly rose up, panting, holding his hand out to bind with hers. Trapped in his eyes, she followed his discrete command grabbing his that were surprisingly gentle against hers._

_He roughly grabbed her, bringing her closer to him, staring deeper into her pale green marbles._

_A soft sigh he spoke in which drew her more to him, he called for her, "Aleya…"_

_Although it was nearly impossible, the light around them brightened, "Aleya…" his voice was deeper, raspier. _

Grimmjow looked at her sleeping form underneath a fort of pillows and twisted in the crimson sheets, with an annoyed expression, he called for her again, "Aleya,"

She muffled her response from underneath the dozen of pillow, "Hmm…"

He heard a light snore then looked back to her, "Aleeeeya," shaking her shoulder.

Slightly moving her leg she murmured again, "Hmm…" followed by another low snore.

Annoyed was an understatement at this point. From her ignoring him, he kicked her off the bed. A loud thump and a dragged out 'Ouch' she yelled after she connected to the carpeted floor, still wrapped in parts of the bedding, "The hell you do that for?" glaring at his angered face, before coming to terms that it was him and his voice that were incorporated into her dream.

"You were ignoring me!"

She stood up, holding the sheet around her physique, rubbing the back of her head, her eyes softened after looking over his appearance. His hair hung over his face, dripping wet. The towel that was supposed to be around his waist, he hooked around his neck, presenting a lovely view of his perfectly burly body. _**This is just like before**_. She thought after feeling a rush of lustful thinking manifest its way between her thighs, "I-I was sleeping…" trailing off to looking at his abs then to the lively Netherlands' with light blue grass and a long flagpole that will be the source of her thoughts the entire day, "…hard…"

He saw the way her eyes traveled all over him when he finished fiddling with his blue locks. He smirked, seeing where her eyes stopped, "Enjoying it while you can?"

After snapping out of her daydream to his arrogant brashness, her scowl was back, "Please, you're not all that" crawling back on the bed to lying face down.

"Whatever, and before you get comfortable I need you to get dressed and come with me," throwing her fresh clothes of skimpy shorts and a tight white T-shirt.

Her face deep in the pillow keeping from scrutinizing at him any longer, she shook her head talking into the bed, "It's too early,"

"It's 7:36…p.m,"

She muffled, "My point exactly,"

"Regardless, I need you to come with me somewhere," sitting on the edge of the bed.

Her body tensed after feeling the bed shift from his weight and more of his heat on to her, "Where too?"

"The abandoned farmhouse,"

As much as she wanted to end their discussion, she was curious to know why her assistance needed by him of all people, "For what?"

"A race,"

By now, her elbows buoyed to supporting her. She looked up to his eyes, surprise and anger evident on her face despite him being corruptly naked as the day he was born, just well-developed in every aspect, "Didn't you get in trouble already?"

"I'm not going there to race," moving his finger to in between her eyebrows, straightening them out of creasing together, "I just need your help to get me close to this guy,"

In her mind, she had Grimmjow in the sleeper hold embarrassing him as he was doing now, why the hell did he tempt her in such a way? He knew what he was doing to her. He knew that he looked damn good, why provoke her? Her eyes watched over his for a few seconds before she chuckled, "So tonight you'll be my pimp?"

He laughed, "It's nothing like that. I just need you to get close to him, and then introduce me and I'll take it from there,"

She stared at him for a moment before considering the favor he did for her after all those times crying over Aizen, then tolerate listening to her vent out her problems even if he did not have too, "Sure, but what am I getting out of this?"

His face changed, from being the sly sneaky cat to a tamed lion that lost its pride, "Not sure, what do you want?"

"For you to stop tantalizing me," rolling over on to her back, "and whenever you're around me, you have to be fully clothed,"

"Deal," he spoke walking to the door, towel still resting around his neck than on his waist.

"I'm serious," She watched his rump jiggle when he walked then disappeared behind the close door, hearing his name yelled again by Renji who always seem to be in the wrong place…all the time.

That man, one of her close friends, was in another league. There were numerous of times when she had to catch herself from thinking about him in pleasing herself whenever Ichigo was not around. Then she thought about Kensei and how much there was a similar attitude of Grimmjow she saw in her lover. Was she looking for someone like him? It was a question left unanswered until she figures out what she wanted out of any relationship.

The shower amended her muse, every one of her thoughts filled with a certain blue haired friend of hers. Unlike himself, she pictured being with him in something more than a friendship. Then it cleared when she thought that it would only mess up to what took four years and counting to build, she did not want to ruin another friendship.

No, it will only point to her failure. What she would get out of that situation was something she did not want to see, much less feel. The delineation of defeat to her was starting over again, which meant moving away, changing her number, and making new friends. It would have been unnecessary but everyone go about things very different from the next person. The way she handled things were her own way and no one else. She would forget about them comes the third strike in dealing with Grimmjow on that level.

After washing, brushing her teeth, clothed and ready, she headed to the exit of the Kuchiki's luxurious nest, looking at him walking up the hallway with an empty silver tray. Byakuya walked with his eyes closed knowing exactly who it was in front of him. His voice, peaceful as the scenery in a field of flowers, spoke to her, "Morning,"

It caught her off guard because she has yet to hear him make any sarcastic jest towards her, "Heh, morning," she hesitantly spoke after softly closing the door behind her. It was weird when she went over it. The out of character coming from him was a sign of optimism. Maybe, when the timing is right, she will figure out something to say or do but as of now, her plate was already heavy to carry. The burden of caring for someone would do that to her.

Grimmjow rolled down the window to his car, shouting to her even though she was two feet away from him, "Any slower and we'll miss out on the race,"

She responded with a smile instead of snapping off at him. She finessed into his import car, putting on her seat belt since she knew how much of a reckless driver he could be. However, she was not one to talk about reckless since having sixteen tickets for all the same mistakes: speeding, making illegal U-turns, and running red lights.

He looked at her settling in before driving off. Not even minutes into getting in the habit of driver and passenger, it was already an awkward silence because she made it that way. She jumped inside of herself every time he moved. She would watch him, staring at him dressed in V-neck black Tee shirt before she turned her head to the window. All of this happened and they were not out the gate yet. _**Why am I so nervous near him?**_ After tolerating the silence long enough, she had to break it, "So where did everyone else go? I know Renji and Rukia are still here,"

"Your better half left with Szayel said something about meeting up with Shūhei and Izuru and I have no idea where Tia went, her car is still there if you haven't noticed,"

She looked back seeing the beautiful Lexus shining to the dream house lights, "I think I have an idea," turning back to looking at the side of his face, "When did you get your car?"

"I had Szayel drop me off home when they were leaving,"

"Eh, leaving without so much as a goodbye?" she mumbled to herself.

Grimmjow scoffed, "I thought you hated the term 'goodbye'?"

Within her figure, she sensed she was dwelling back on her past thinking of the last words someone dear to her spoke. She looked at her reflection more that the sun setting across the large body of water. The term 'goodbye' meant nothing of virtue to her, "I do…"

Neither spoke after that thanks to him blasting the music and giving not a care in the world. She would look to the side of him for more than a comfortable length of time then would turn away once she seen he was about to look back at her, the eye games that she played with him continued for almost over and hour, before they pulled up to a road closed sign.

Grimmjow leaned forward, looking side to side of the huge road lined by fields of vegetation, "Tch. Where the hell is he at?"

Looking side to side as well she spoke, "Who?"

Within two minutes of surveying the road and land to the side, she saw a man dressed in a shirt with a huge skull taking of a great amount of space on the fabric, with tight jeans that were smaller than her size. He fixed the black beanie on his hair, before moving the sign out of the way. Slowly the car window slid down slightly, getting a good look of the brown-haired person.

Grimmjow trademark smirk appeared, "Is he here tonight?"

The brunette scoff, looking to the passenger side of his car, "Of course, the stakes this time are for pink slips and one grand," the mysterious man winked at Le, while she chuckled looking out the window to the never ending field and a black on black BMW M3. The man looked back to Grimmjow, nodding his head to the car, "you racing King tonight?"

Grimmjow smiled, "Na, not tonight, maybe next weekend. My lady won't allow me too"

"Sitting next to you?"

A light grin pulled back on Grimmjows lips, looking to his associate then Le. Her eyes told him not to say anything out of the ordinary and although he struggled against it, he bowed to her demand, which made it odd for him, "Correct, she's my lady," he leaned closer to the window, "and I would advise to bring the eye fucking to my queen a minimum,"

"Eh figures," backing away from the car, waving it off, "just going by intuition, I have a feeling this match isn't something normal,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Two things: It's a battle for supremacy, no amateurs allowed in this fight against these 6-speeds and there's two new dude rumor has it that one of them is only sixteen,"

Grimmjow shifted himself in his seat, looking to the man, "How the hell is that possible?" Le on the other hand, shook her head knowing whom exactly who it is.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Can you take care of that customer for me please" Kisuke called out, searching for the brown sugar he kept in the pantry.

"I didn't come here to work,"

"Ah c'mon just do me this one favor,"

He could almost see the grin on Kisuke's face even if he is in a different room. He owe the man everything he had, which is one of the reasons why he is here moving to Urahara's every whimsical request.

Ulquiorra sighed to himself, moving from sitting to standing, sliding the door to walking into the store of the run down shop, "Hey! It's tha man wit da funny eyes!" the child yelled, pointing to Ulquiorra while the adult of the matter still held her little hand.

_**I think it's pretty funny for someone as young as you to have pink hair**_.

"Oi don't just go making names for people, that's mean and mean little girls don't get rewarded," the woman lecture the adolescent.

Ulquiorra being the voice of reason in anything decided to test his skills, "I'm used to it,"

"Funny eyes, said it's okay so will I still get some candy?" The young girl eyes watered as she pouted, looking up to the woman.

"I'm not going to fall for that, but yes if that's okay with…" she looked to the pale man.

"Ulquiorra," he slightly bowed, "yes it's alright, what would you like child," in his mind this was unacceptable, but _it_ is a child so he let _it_ slide this time. Next time he would tell them the shop was close although it clearly was not.

"Thee Ulquiorra?" the woman's eyes widened.

"Depends on what you mean by that,"

She moved closer to examine his face, "You own the warehouse turned nightclub right?"

"Yes that is m—"

"I want some candy," the child interrupted.

After the indecisive youth finally figured out what type of sour candy she wanted, Ulquiorra handled everything quick, fast, and with ease. It took the child to haul the woman out the store from molesting Ulquiorra and pretending she gave a damn about his personal interest.

"Seems you picked up quite the fan base,"

Ulquiorra looked to the side of him, looking to Kisuke fanning himself waving bye to his regular customer.

"It's something that cannot be helped,"

Kisuke patted him on the shoulder, "You are famous. Not everyday someone like you run into us regular folks eh?"

"You're forgetting that I was raised by you 'regular' folks,"

A low rumble of laughter filled the space between him and behind the fan that covered his mouth, "Come…let us catch up," leading Ulquiorra back to his quarters. They sat, drinking green tea while eating the fresh batch of cookies he made, "So what is it that you need? The last time I seen you like this was when you were seven, sitting at that exact same spot eating the exact same thing," the same silly grin spread across his face, "my how time flies,"

This brought a smirk to Ulquiorra's face, remembering when Orihime introduced him to Kisuke saying it was her favorite candy store. At that time, he was hungry and Orihime's food was the worst. He remembered surviving out of the delicious Urahara cookies although there would be a full coursed meal in front of him.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes before taking another sip he spoke, "You remember pointless things,"

"Personality hasn't changed much that's for sure," Kisuke laughed, biting into his cookie once more, "so what's the reason you came?"

It was warm, being around here with so many memories of his childhood. And looking where he was at now, made a huge impact on his life and his success, "No reason, just wanted to pay you a visit,"

Kisuke finished his cookie in one bite, looking to the strangely calm man before him. He knew Ulquiorra mixed in a dangerous world and something was going to happen whether he wanted to or not, making the perpetual question show in his eyes as he watched the young man across from him indulge in the snug atmosphere. He smiled, understanding the man's notion. To fortify his assumption he picked up his tea mug, kowtowing to the silence as they both did not speak but rather enjoyed each other's company of father and of course, his son even thought they were not of the same bloodline.

They sat there for hours not saying one word to one another. A loyalty this deep, words were detrimental of the comfortable ambiance and their glows. Ururu hugged him once she ceased doing her chores. Jinta missed him so much he could not stop cursing Ulquiorra's name. Tessai was asking him how he was feeling since he looked like he lost a few pounds and asked if he was coming back to work for them since they needed the extra help. The enquiries continued until it was time for Ulquiorra to leave. He stood up fixing his white blazer, unexpectedly displaying a spirited side of him when jumbling Jinta and Ururu's hair, and nodding to Kisuke and Tessai.

"You make sure you come back for another visit yah hear," Kisuke's eyes could not be seen but that goofy grin was there.

He did not say anything to respond to him and continued walking out the store.

It was close to nine when he looked at his watch, driving himself two cities over to the country, quiet, side of Japan. The crickets were roaring tonight despite the purr of his car's V12 engine shifting to third gear. The only lighting in the area was his angel ring green headlights. The play in his mind consisted of how much Orihime made him feel whenever he was around her, and though he is a man without many emotions, she was the only one to see him out of his comfort zone. Last night brought it too light. When she held his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder watching the overused romance movie flick, he didn't move her hand off of him and instead rested his head on hers.

Instead of becoming nervous all over again and his heart beating too fast, he was more than relaxed around her. A bond that proved much deeper than what he had with Kisuke, Yammy, and Grimmjow. It was beyond love. Not one word could describe what it was but he knew if time were stuck, he would still have the same feeling.

The question that had him so on edge whenever he came down to it was, _**would she feel the same?**_

He doubted it. She was always stuck on Ichigo that she was oblivious to all the small deeds he would do around her. Whenever she forgot her keys, he was the one to put them in her bag, whenever she forgot to take dessert out of the oven, he would be the one to take it out putting her red bean paste over it even if, at the time, he couldn't stand it. It was not because of the reason that her and her brother took him in, but it was how cheerful she would always be during the worst of times in the reason he felt the way he did about Inoue. Her heart was heavy and big, something that he wanted to grasp and keep all for himself.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, reaching for it to see who it was, the screen displayed Unknown in florescent green light but He picked up anyway. Before he had a chance to say anything Shinji spoke, "Oh ya'r on ya way righ'?"

"Yes,"

"Good! Of course ya no Imma here waitin' on ya, you only have ten minutes left ta get here so hu—"

*Click*

Ulquiorra hung up, swearing if he heard his voice any longer than he had to on the phone, he would toss the device out the window.

No later than five minutes and having a heavy foot, the pedal to the metal was impelling the release of a true super car, sending the exotic automobile into overdrive as the vehicle lowered pressing the rules of aerodynamic to an unimaginable height.

Even speeding past off duty cops that seated off road but they did not attempt to do anything or even used the speedometer against him since he was gone by the time they held it up. It was more than obvious they were not catching up to him, especially driving a sports car of course.

He made it there two minutes late and that was from people walking in front of him. Looking at the abandoned warehouse where import, muscle, and exotic cars lined up against each other, showing off stereo systems, hydraulics, and other tricks to interior designs, rare design, to car doors, rims and car vinyls graphics that stood out from the other. He finally spotted Shinji seated on the hood of his Saleen S7 flirting with random girls each a beauty in their own distinctive way. Ulquiorra backed into a space next to him, letting down his window to hopping out of the smoke grey car.

He tucked his keys in his pocket as well as both of his hands walking over to Shinji and his company.

"Ahh well if it isn' tha bat-man! Ladies tis is a good friend of mine le's make em feel welcomed shall we?"

The trio giggled, one blushed, another wrapped her arm in Ulquirroas then the other gave him flirty glance, playfully nipping on her finger. Shinji cackled to the Ulquiorra's glare, "My how rude of meh, tha fire-haired woman who has grown so fond of yah is Ferrari," Ulquiorra looked at the red-headed woman. She smiled at him licking her lips seductively whispering all of the things she would do to him, "tis one on the side of meh is Corvette," nodding to the dark green-haired woman, too busy texting, "and this one…" referring to the slightly taller woman wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling his face in her neck, "…is Chevy,"

Ulquiorra stood quiet while the woman next to him violated his ear. He did not say anything and instead looked around to the lively crowd, "Where's everyone else?"

"Love is not comin' and Kensei yah will c' shortleh,"

"So what am I doing here exactly," staring back at Shinji who nibbled on the woman's ear.

After a light chuckle of the two Shinji turned his head to meet the intimidating green orbs, "Oh please, we heard 'bout yah boostin' cars wen ya wer' younga',"

"And what of it?"

"Well we want ta put yah drivin' skills to the test," he tap the woman on her backside motioning her get off of him. Quickly he wrapped one arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder, "be right back ladies," he yelled behind him, seeing the two out of three women pout.

"Where are we going?"

"Yah ask ta many questions. Try loosen' up a bit eh?"

Ulquiorra paid no mind to the man's impish demeanor. He wanted answers. Where was Shinji going with this? "This is a waste of my time. I should be leaving,"

"Do dat' n' yah won' have anythin' ta' go back ta,"

"Is that a threat?" looking to the slightly taller male.

Shinji sniggered, fixing his fedora hat and silk burgundy vest, "Really don' get it do ya?"

"What?"

Shinji greeted people who called his name then turned back to Ulquiorra with a more serious veneer. His voice, matching the direr in his guise, turned to a more sinister tone, "You got a price on your head. He knows that you been stealing from him and he knows exactly who you are, which is one of the reasons why you always stayed away from your home. I understand Batman, which is why we are here. You see…" wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "while you're under our wing you are untouchable more like a, if we scratch your back…well you know the rest,"

"So it wasn't because I covered your corrupted work to the cops after all," He sense Shinji's teasing approach once he started doing a dance with his feet.

"Ding ding ding, If dat was tha case we would've recruited that hot head friend of ya's a long time ago,"

Ulquiorra, almost laughed. He stayed calm as usual. Grimmjow would lose his cool if he found out that someone framed him for a crime he did not commit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

She looked around the crowded place, seeing if she spotted any familiar face but she did not see anyone, "This yah ride sweetheart?"

She turned back to look at the source of the voice, summing the stranger in one glance: Plays football for a living, still stays with his mom, she chuckled, "I'm too old for you,"

"How would you know tha—"

She turned back to see Grimmjows chest in front of her face, leaning into her, "She said she's too old for you. Beat it kid,"

The man or boy was larger in size but not height. The two men sized each other up before the man-boy walked off going back to his crew, "Did you really have to do that?"

"I kind of wanted to do this," talking close to her lips when he leant more into her, almost to the point they were laying on the hood of his car.

Laughing into his neck, attempting to push him off her, "Jow you are not supposed to do this, we had a deal,"

"I see nothing wrong in playing with fire," moving back to the hood.

"Ha, keep it up and you'll burn yourself,"

"Fuck it, I'll still live,"

By now, she stopped fighting against him and looked at him. Oh my… the enigmatic situation just got more complex, "Are you serious?"

He rose up, standing over her legs to standing on the side of her, "I'm joking with you,"

"Can you stop doing that," she fanned her face with her hand, "bad enough we already attracted an audience,"

He scoffed, looking at his goal across the road, "Who cares?"

Fixing her side bang, "I do,"

"Why? It's not like I haven't kissed you before,"

Her face was burning just as quickly as he said those words, "T-that's…Ugh never min— wait," she stood up moving closer as if she can see the orange haired tease across the road, "is that Ichigo?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms again, looking to where she was staring. Across the straightaway of the cars getting ready to burn rubber, was Ichigo hugged with the blond and brunette twins that looked familiar, "Yup. Looks like he isn't an amateur anymore,"

She felt a sudden rage travel from her feet to her face taking a mechanical step, unsure if she meant to do it or not. Grimmjow looked to her, assuring her of the thoughts that traveled a mile a second, "That's a bad idea,"

"But he was just lying next to me. He was all for Team Aleya and…and now he hugged up with some other women! Hell no!" she turned to walk off in Ichigo's direction before Grimmjow grabbed her wrist, preventing her to move any further.

"Wasn't it you who said that you wanted to explore your options?" her back was still towards him, but her head dropped after a long sigh, "Now don't get me wrong…I would love to see a good fight, I cannot let you do that, you'll lose the battle,"

"B-"

"Don't wanna hear it. Just let him do his thing while you do yours. Who knows, the guy that I need you to meet tonight might become tangled in your fucked up web," she snatched her wrist away from him as he laughed.

"I need the sadistic side of Grimmjow, not this rare reasonable side of you,"

"If you want to go punch the strawberry in his face, then by all means do my job for me. But I need you to do this favor first before boxing the strawberry lights out, besides I'm feeling good right now so don't fuck up that feeling,"

She laughed, leaning against the car dropping her forehead on his shoulder, "So when is this guy showing up?"

"He's been here,"

Looking to his smirk, "What you mean?"

"See that McLaren F1 with the trunk open?"

"Yeah," she spoke awestruck, "how can I miss that 6.1 L, 6064 cc, 60-degree V12 engine specifically called the BMW S70-2? It been staring at me since I been here,"

"Heh, the owner of that beast is standing next to it,"

She smiled, looking to the back of the man flirting with a brown-haired woman, "I think I should go over and say hi to the wonderful creation,"

"Hey," he grabbed her wrist again, "don't forget about me," she walked off anyway. Her mind was set on getting to the splendor.

She could not respond back since four of the cars readying for a race sped off down the straightaway. Walking across the road as part of the audience did to look down the street for the victor. Thinking she heard her name being called she did not turn around and instead kept her focus on the car, the exotic masterpiece consisting of four wheels, two doors, and three-seats, stared right back at her.

If she touched the car, she was bound to have an orgasm from being next to something so divine. She did not stop in front of the car, no, that was too sudden for her. She had to ease on to the beauty. Her soft fingers felt the smooth matte black paint job, to smelling the scent of the soft grey leather seats.

She felt the ass of the exotic beauty next, tracing the roundness of the cherry colored lights, sliding her smooth skin across the silver letters of the car to sweeping the weismann transverse 6 Speed manual transmission. She knelt down to the wheels when she walked to the sides, looking to the calipers seeing they are all four-pot, opposed piston types made with aluminum, tucked behind the sport wheels specifically made for this type of car.

Continuing her taunting walk around the kismet that the heaven's intertwined her life with it, she finally made it to the front seeing the speakers of the stereo vibrate to the bass of thundering music it played, "You make looking at a car sexy as hell,"

"Thanks," She backed away, staring into the cool blue headlights of the automobile. Why was someone disturbing her time with such a wonder?

"Truly beautiful,"

Growing more annoyed by the man, "Yes she is,"

The man moved to stand on the side of her, "Oh yes the car too, but I was talking about the woman that left me last night,"

Turning to meet the familiar brown eyes, and grey an silver hair in a mussed upwards style, she gasped not expecting to see her lover here, "Kensei?"

He smirked, "That's not how you usually say my name,"

She smiled although she still blushed shaking her head, "W-what are you doing here?" looking to his toned biceps overlapping eachother across his chest covered by a black halter-top with khaki pants. He looked delicious.

He stepped closer to her, "Same as everyone else,"

"Here to enjoy the show?"

"I am the show, they're just waiting for me," he looked around then back to her slightly bending to her lips, "but now that you're here, I should be the one watching you…and me…on the television while we make another one of our movies,"

Laughing now that she recalled how hot her face felt after watching their sexual adventures, "Can I borrow one of those tapes?"

"Which one?"

"The one when I tied you to the headboard then you tied my wrists afterwards,"

He unfolded his arms walking closer to her into her personal space, "You did wear that rope well,"

"Thanks," she looked down to the indecent shorts Grimmjow picked out for her, grabbing her cell phone seeing his text.

**Kitten 9:27p.m**: _tHat's hiM!_

Her eyes widened, looking to Kensei back to the screen. **Me 9:28 p.m**: _I know this dude!_

**Kitten 9:28 p.m**:_ Get ackquaainted!_

Small world, actually it was too small, so small it could not compare to a tiny grain of salt. It is not like her and Grimmjow are together, so what she felt was irrelevant but still what are the odds of having your best friend meeting one of your flings who you wanted to keep a secret? She met him in the grocery store earlier in the year when he needed some help finding an aisle, only thing she knew about him was that his favorite color was white, he has a horrible temper, and he was once married. She knows he was 26 but for all she knew that could have been a cover up. She does not have anything to hide. Why was she hyperventilating?

"Lemme guess Ichigo misses you already?"

She jumped more than she should have, "Huh? No… well umm…" putting her phone in her back pocket, "he's here with some other girls,"

"Other girls?" grabbing her chin with his calloused hand, "is he stupid?"

"No but you gotta give it to him," she smiled jerking her head to the side, "they are twins after all,"

Smirking to her extrovert and gregarious character, "Who are you here with then?"

"A friend,"

He was caught back by surprise, thinking about that one 'friend' who kissed her, "And who is this friend?"

_**Was he jealous? That is not right…Kensei? Jealous?**_ "You'll see in a few,"

"He the same kind of 'friend' I am?"

"No, he's just a friend,"

She seen his eyebrow twitch, a symbol that he was already pissed, "I would like to be the judge of that,"

Her god…how can she pull him closer and devour his lips? He looked around at the crowd greeting mostly everyone since he was the main attraction, "No, he actually praises you,"

"Tellem join the list,"

"Don't get cocky," backing away from his hand, "he's my close friend and I will not tolerate him being made a fool of,"

He grabbed her waist wrapping one arm around her as he caressed the side of her face. Oh he smelled so good. It was vigorous and liberating, "Anybody who is close to you is all set with me babe plus I kind of wanted to use that line,"

"You're just saying that because you want some more of me,"

"Well," he brushed his lips with hers, "I was hoping I can partake in consuming all of you before I even thought of that," trailing her jawbone with his finger, to her neck and collar bone, "can we make that happen?"

As much as she wanted to go with him and release any steam she felt from watching Ichigo flirt around, on him, she had to refuse, "I can't,"

He stepped back, "Don't tell me you're heading back to Ichigo,"

"No I'm not," she walked closer to him, running her hands across his chiseled chest, "I just want to spend some time at my house,"

She knew he was not the begging type and he was not going to insist that he could stay the night when he has a luxurious home to himself, "I won't beg you to come with me, but I will keep trying," with that he kissed her lips. His tongue surveyed deep in her throat while she sucked on it, his free hand moved to underneath of plain white-Tee discreetly cupping and grasping her breast. He felt her nipple harden against the silk fabric of her lacy underwear. She gasped as he lifted her off the floor walking her to a more darkened area away from the crowded place.

She moaned throwing her head back as he bit in between her chest whilst he still walked, "Where are you taking me?" she moaned feeling him nibble on her nipple that was still secured thanks to her trusty bra.

Talking out the side of his mouth, "For a long overdue ride,"

"It's only been twenty hours since I last seen you," she panted.

"I'll show what happened when I wait that long for you,"

"No!" she wiggled her way free from his strong grasp, "I am not going to have sex with you here,"

"When you move like that it turns me on more,"

Laughing and trying to stay serious was a failed attempt, "Kensei…please, not here. I'm not lying on the dirt," she smiled.

He looked at her a moment more stopping in the middle of the lavender flower field, "I can do you like this," putting both of his arm under her knees to have her placed directly on his pelvis.

She bit her lip moaning to the sky, as he licked and sucked on her neck. Just by holding her the way he did before they made it to the fields, she was already ready for him. However, for an innovative reason, it did not feel right. For the second time, she refused him while she still straddled over the fence of pleasing him, vice versa. Just when he was about to nibble on her nipple underneath her bra and shirt, she stopped him, pushing off his broad shoulders to look down at him, "No not at all, I can't do this now,"

It took a moment for him to register what she said and to come back from the surprising words. He placed her legs on the floor staring at her, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood right now," viewing everything around her but his eyes.

The air was silent until one of his crewmembers came out, "Batman and SubZ is up,"

Still looking to Le, who looked behind him at the long glorious cranberry colored hair that moved to the blowing wind, "Eishima, keep a look out I'll be there in a few," the man walked back to where he was, "let's go," Kensei spoke to her, his voice was low. It felt more like a threat to her. Not taking kindly too threats, she suppressed her hatred towards obeying anything or anyone.

The things she does for her…friend.

Looking to the four exotic cars lined up once they made it back to the crowd, she stood amazed by the view, "Bugatti Veyron, Aston Martin DB9, Audi R8, and Lamborghini Murcielago? What are those cars doing here?"

"This is the battle for supremacy," she heard the familiar raspy voice.

Sweat formed on her forehead, _**No not now!**_ She thought, turning around to see those impaling blue eyes, "H-hey Grimmjow…" she turned to see Kensei staring at the taller male, his eyebrow twitch again, "Grimm this is Titan, Titan this is Gri—"

Kensei turned fully to Grimmjow stepping in front of Le who once stood between the two, "Hn, I know exactly who this bastard is!"

_**Here we go.**_

* * *

**Irah's Rant**: I was kind of disappointed with this chapter but I'm too lazy to change it around because I could not think of anything else lol so I don't have much to say beside I hope you enjoyed it :) And her dream was from one of my all time favorite movies called **Desperado** with **Antonio Banderas **and **Salma Hayek **I changed the scene around a little bit though so eh...you know. Quick quiz...Who is this title referring too and why? lol it should be easy.

**Guava** - Fruit that is native in Mexico and other countries.

**Mariachi** - a folk music from Mexico, the name is for musicians and the band/orchestras that plays it.

Thank you for taking your time out in reading my story :D

_ciao_...


End file.
